Serpent Kiss
by Crash Hale
Summary: Betty Cooper is a college student, sheltered her whole life and craving to be something more than just the average girl next door. Jughead Jones is the leader of the Southside Serpents, closed off with wounds he doesn't let anyone see. After a one-night stand, by circumstance they meet again, forever changed as they embark on a relationship. Can this pairing ever work?
1. Chapter 1

**Please be warned that this is rated MA for sexual content and language.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **Betty –**_

"Are you sure about this place?" Veronica asked Kevin, her fingers pulling at her white pearls as she looked at the glowing neon sign on the brick building – _The Whyte Wyrm._ There were motorbikes lined up out front, with a few men and women standing around, smoking, talking and laughing loudly. They were all dressed in leather jackets and dark clothing – a little rough around the edges but completely comfortable in their own skin. Veronica's Mui Mui stilettos definitely didn't fit in.

Who was I kidding? Out of the four of us, I stuck out most, dressed in light blue denim short shorts and a white, silky, loose fitting tank, my high, sleek ponytail a stark contrast against the dirty and worn down vibe of the old building.

I glanced at Kevin as he smiled, his expression becoming more excited by the minute. "I'm sure. Joaquin invited us… _Plus_ they don't ID and the beer is cheap."

"I don't know, man." Archie said warily. It was funny, because back at the house he was all for our night out and meeting Joaquin.

Kevin sighed, looping his arm through mine. "Look, I like this guy, and I want him to meet my friends. I want him to be a part of my life."

I gave him a smile and held his arm tighter with mine my own. I wanted to be supportive of my best friend. Us meeting this new guy in his life meant a lot to him.

"Come on, let's go in." I kept my tone light, pretending like I was completely comfortable with this, not afraid at all of not fitting in. "No other place with alcohol is going to allow twenty year old college kids in anyway." I tried to convince Archie and Veronica. Kevin and I walked ahead, entering the bar with the couple following closely behind us.

It really did play like a movie. Everyone turned at our entrance – four preppy college kids completely out of their element at a biker bar. I tried to stay confident, willing myself to breathe normally as my eyes roamed the space.

It was a typical bar, dim and smoky, pool tables tucked to one side, a stage (and pole), tables and chairs filled with people, a small dance floor. The bar took up the majority of the wall towards the left, with more Serpent members than I'd ever seen in one place. I saw them around town of course, eating at Pop's occasionally, but I'd never been this far south of Riverdale.

I noticed a tall slender man smiling and walking towards us. He had shoulder length black hair and piercing blue eyes – eyes fixed on Kevin.

"That's him," Kevin breathed.

"Hey, you made it," Joaquin said.

As he said hello, I noticed all the eyes that had been on us were slowly turning away, conversations resuming as we quickly became old news – just a couple of stupid college kids from the north side.

"Joaquin, these are my friends – Archie, Veronica, and Betty."

Joaquin greeted us all warmly, "It's great to finally meet Kevin's friends. He talks about you all the time. But I kind of thought he was making you guys up."

"Oh, we're very real." Veronica chimed. She already seemed more at lease with Joaquin's kind nature, always sure and confident of herself.

"Let's get you some drinks." Joaquin offered. As he walked ahead of us, I found myself staring at the embroidered green serpent on the back of his leather jacket. I knew he was a Serpent, Kevin had warned us. I'd never actually spoken to or interacted with one of them.

Earlier, back at the house, Veronica and I were wary, but Archie told us to chill out – we needed to support Kevin, after all, he supported each and every one of us, that's why four people who were so different were so close – he was our glue.

We approached an empty section of the bar, and Joaquin offered Veronica and I the two free stools. Archie stood by Veronica's side and Joaquin by mine. Kevin stood between our stools, placing his arms around our shoulders. I had to admit that despite feeling out of place, the close proximity of my friends helped put me at ease.

A beautiful young woman behind the bar smiled at us. She had amazing pink and blonde streaked dark hair, tanned skin, a lot of tattoos, and a revealing outfit. "Hi guys! Joaquin, are these your friends?" She asked with a very friendly tone.

"Yes, this here is Betty, Kevin, Veronica, and Archie. This is Toni, we go way back."

"It's great to meet you. What would you like? First round's on the house," she winked at me.

I couldn't help but smile in return, feeling a twinge of jealously. She was so beautiful, so confident and oozing sex appeal. I could never be like her, or Veronica for that matter. I knew I was pretty, but I also knew I was nothing special – boring and sheltered my whole life – a girl next-door type. I desperately wanted to be more, to be mysterious.

Joaquin ordered us tequila shots. I looked behind the bar as Toni poured them; there was a snake in a vivarium, not moving much, coiled up on a rock. I frowned, _huh,_ _well that's different._ I felt kind of bad; knowing the noise and the base of the music was probably disturbing the snake, and hoping this wasn't its regular home.

"To new friends!" Joaquin said, holding up his shot glass. We all cheered before downing the burning liquid and sucking on our limes. My face scrunched at the sour taste as the alcohol quickly flowed through my body. I hardly ever drank so the warm buzz felt nice and was instant.

Everyone ordered beers next, but Kevin knew I didn't like the taste.

"And what would you like, babe?" Toni asked me.

I bit my lip, her eyes looking into mine a little too intently. "Ah…" I breathed, not knowing what to order under her dark yet friendly gaze.

"Betty isn't much of a beer drinker," Kevin informed.

"Toni is an amazing bartender, I'm sure she can make you a mixed drink." Joaquin added.

"Do you like cherries?" Toni asked.

I bit the inside of my bottom lip and nodded. I watched her make the drink and hand it across to me, placing a cherry on top. "It's a French Kiss." She told me with a wink. "If you like it, I'll make you a Serpent Kiss next."

Veronica squeezed my hand, which was resting on my thigh. I gave her a glance as I sipped the sweet drink through the straw.

"Excuse me." Toni said as she was called away by more customers. I noticed that Joaquin and Archie were already discussing the football game across our heads as Veronica and I looked at each other.

"Too bad you don't swing for the same team, she's really hot," she teased.

I shook my head at her. "She's just being nice." And I wholeheartedly believed that.

Veronica gave me a teasing smile, humming her 'okay' and leaning into Archie's chest when he wrapped his arms around her from behind. It was still hard sometimes, to see Veronica and Archie together, but I was happy for them, they were perfect together and Archie had never been happier. That's all that mattered.

Our conversation flowed easily as we got to know Joaquin, the five of us speaking over one another and laughing.

"Oh, come on, guys, a pool table just opened up." Joaquin said, "I've been dying to beat Kevin. He keeps bragging about how good he is."

I smiled when Joaquin draped his arm around Kevin's shoulders, the four of them walking slightly ahead of me to the pool tables.

I could feel eyes on me and it made my skin crawl, the hairs on the back of my neck standing on edge. I should have worn black – _did I even own anything black?_ – No one was wearing white. Even my friends opted for dark outfits.

I took a deep breath, looking up towards the pool tables where we were headed. I stopped in my tracks, my eyes instantly locked with a pair of dark green ones, hooded and serious.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and willed my legs to keep moving, quickly racking my eyes over him before looking down. He was leaning back against a pool table, his beer sitting beside him. He had on a leather jacket like everyone else, and his hair was long – not as long as Joaquin's but long enough to have strands falling across his forehead, the volume in it keeping most of it up. He was tall and had a slender, athletic build. His jeans were dark, the bottoms tucked roughly into his black combat boots, suspenders hanging from the sides. _Holy shit…_

Despite keeping my eyes off him and on the floor in front of me, I knew he hadn't averted his, probably wondering what the hell we were doing here – so obviously out of our comfort zones. I breathed deeply, trying to keep myself calm and under control.

"Hey, Jughead, meet my friends."

 _Oh, God._ Joaquin was talking to him, introducing each one of us. He shook Archie's and Kevin's hands, giving Veronica a small nod in greeting, probably because Archie had a very protective arm around her and no other guy was allowed to touch her. I longed for someone to be as fiercely protective of me. When Archie and I were together he never acted that way.

"And Betty."

"Hey," I lifted my hand in an awkward wave, instantly wanting to smack myself in the face with it.

The was a glimpse of amusement across his face as he said, "Hey," in return. He probably thought I was the biggest idiot.

"And this is Jughead, our fearless leader,"

 _Jughead? What the hell kind of a name was that?_

"Play with us, man, we've got an uneven number."

Jughead's dark eyes looked towards Joaquin for only a slit second before moving back to mine, "Betty and I will play the winners." He simply said. And with that, it was decided.

Chewing on the inside of my cheek I tried to calm down, tried not to notice how perfect his strong jawline was and how incredibly sexy I found his demeanor. He pushed himself off the table, reaching for his beer and taking a long swing of it.

I bit my lip, thinking about his mouth shamefully and feeling my cheeks warm.

"What the hell did Toni make you?" He asked, eyeing my drink disappointedly.

I watched his full lips as he spoke, slightly wet from the liquid. I couldn't concentrate on the game my friends had started. I'd literally just met the sexiest man on earth: tall, dark, and handsome.

"French Kiss," I shrugged, taking a pull from the straw, mostly because I had no idea what else to do, tucking my free hand into the small back pocket of my shorts.

"Ah," he mused knowingly, "she'll make you a Serpent Kiss next,"

His comment oddly eased my nerves a little. He must have noticed my surprised look, because he continued talking. "It's her signature move, when she likes someone."

We eyed the others playing the game while we continued to stand next to one another. Our close proximity was definitely not lost on me.

"I'm sure that's not it."

He raised his eyebrow at me, "Trust me, you're her favorite type – innocent blonde – shit, you're about everyone's favorite type in this place. Honestly, it's kind of stupid of you to even step foot in here."

I felt my face and neck burn, suddenly even more self-conscious about the whole situation. He just called me stupid, and I'm sure he thought I was. He couldn't have been more than a few years older than me, but everything about him said he'd been through more than I could ever imagine… or hope for.

We stayed quiet for a bit, his words eating at me. I wanted to run out of the bar, thinking that he didn't want me here. Moving my hand out of my pocket and to my side, I dug my nails into my palm, forcing myself to zone in on the pain and relax a little. My breathing had quickened and I wanted to get it back under control.

I tried to focus on what my friends were doing instead of the Serpent member standing next to me. Veronica and Kevin were beating Joaquin and Archie and I laughed lightly as Veronica and Kevin teased Archie and Joaquin.

I was nervous to play with Jughead, feeling so grateful that Kevin's dad had a pool table in the garage. At least I knew I wasn't terrible and could actually play.

Veronica and Kevin were soon celebrating their victory, but it was short lived when a commotion erupted outside.

"Jughead!" Someone yelled from the entrance.

Jughead grabbed Joaquin's arm as he moved to head for the exit, "Stay here with them!" He commanded, leaving before any of us could figure out what was going on.

"What the hell is going on out there?" Veronica asked.

"Probably just another fight. Don't worry; they're usually over with quickly. Come on; let's get another drink. Don't worry. Really."

But I was worried, worried about Jughead. I frowned, looking towards the exit as Veronica pulled me along with them to the bar. The rest of the bar was back to normal, only a few people stepping outside after Jughead.

"Back for my Serpent Kiss?" I heard Toni ask as soon as I leaned against the bar beside Kevin, my elbows supporting me.

I gave her a small smile and tried to engage in my friend's conversation. Toni got them all more beers and handed me my new drink, this one green and less sweet.

I noticed the snake tattoo wrapping around her forearm and wondered how long she'd been a member. She looked like she was our age.

"Thanks," I offered her another smile.

"You're welcome," She grinned and moved onto the next customer.

I leaned against the bar and sipped my drink, wondering if Jughead would return. When he finally did, he didn't come over to us, instead he stayed tucked in one of the corners with some other gang members, deep in conversation.

His eyes met mine a few times. He was irritated, that much was clear. I wondered what he'd look like when he smiled.

"Oh my god, we should dance, come on!" Kevin said as the music picked up and filtered through the bar. His comment brought me back out of my own head.

"Yes, definitely!" Veronica joined in, hopping excitedly and giving me a pleading look as she grabbed onto my hand.

I frowned, "You guys go ahead," I didn't want to stop their fun.

"Come on B, you're a great dancer." Veronica smiled, pulling me off the bar.

I downed the rest of my drink, letting the alcohol do it's work. This drink was much stronger than my last. With Veronica, I was often a pushover.

It was easier than I thought it would be – to get lost inside the other bodies on the dance floor. It was a mix of younger and older people, all enjoying the music. The bar was pretty inclusive in that sense at least.

I moved to the music easily, the beat taking over my senses. When Veronica moved to town, she'd convinced me to join the Vixens with her. Since then I'd learned how to move with the music, how to let my body surrender to the base.

As we danced, I grew more comfortable, so glad to be out with my friends, who were all happy together, having a great time and letting all our cares wait until tomorrow.

I wondered if Jughead could see us, if I'd speak with him again tonight… or ever. Greedily, I wanted him to look at me, to touch my needful body. I knew it was foolish on my part. We'd move on with our lives, and he'd forget we even met. I'd fantasies about him, with nothing but my imagination to keep me warm.

After a little while, Veronica waved her hand in front of her face, fanning herself, "Time for more shots!" she yelled and we all made our way to the bar again.

"Shots!" Archie ordered happily, laughing with the guys as they high fived him.

"I'm on it, you party animals!" Toni told him, laughing.

"Can I just get a water, please?" I asked, feeling hot and sweaty from the dancing.

She eyed me but handed me the water, along with the shot. I took it with my friends, only to have another placed in front of me. That was it for me, I was beyond buzzed, my body warm and loose.

Joaquin and Kevin, without warning, were headed down one of the corridors together and I was left with Veronica and Archie, shamelessly kissing and caressing as they often did.

I sighed and leaned against the bar again, dropping my head down and taking a deep breath to steady myself. Now that Kevin had found someone, I was going to be the 3rd wheel. _Well… technically, the 5_ _th_ _._

"Well hello there, princess," I heard his words before I felt myself become trapped from behind, someone pressing into my back and wrapping an arm around my waist.

And just as quickly as he was there, he was gone, pulled away harshly. "Leave her the fuck alone," Jughead's voice warned. I felt both excitement and panic at the realization that he was close.

I turned to see Jughead holding another Serpent by his jacket. He roughly shoved him away, a scowl plastered across his face.

"Sorry, boss," he said as he stumbled away drunkenly and a few people laughed, shaking their heads. I felt my cheeks burn, not used to or liking attention.

I looked at Jughead when he faced me, his eyes darker than before, his chest rising and falling rapidly. With his jaw clenched, his eyes averted mine, as if he were annoyed by my very being. Toni handed him a beer without him having to ask. He ran a hand through his messy hair. I bit into my lip, wanting to loose my own hands in the same dark mess.

"Where the fuck is Joaquin?" He asked through gritted teeth, looking around.

I didn't know if he was asking me, but I answered, fearful he'd become more upset if I didn't. "He and Kevin stepped away… Down there," I motioned to the corridor.

He pressed his lips together, shaking his head. He looked at Veronica and Archie behind me, pulling a disgusted face at their public display of affection. God, they were practically minutes away from devouring each other.

 _Great,_ I though, _all three of my best friends are getting lucky tonight,_ and I'll be falling asleep alone yet again, frustrated. Even I thought I was pathetic.

"Oh my god," Jughead's face twisted to pure disgust, "Come on, I'll take you guys home before you're fucking on the bar," he instructed, clapping Archie on the back to get his attention. Archie gave his signature handsome smile.

Veronica found her bearings, "What? No! We can't leave Betty." She said, coming to hug me, as if suddenly remembering she and Archie weren't alone.

Jughead looked at me, annoyed again and making my heart sink. "It's okay, I'll drive her home too, and Joaquin will take care of Kevin. Let's go," he placed his hand on my back, the contact sending electricity though my entire body.

My shirt was thin and I could easily feel the warmth of his hand through the fabric. Veronica linked arms with Archie again, the two of them walking ahead of us. Jughead didn't move his hand, guiding me through the bar and out of the front door; the cool air was a nice contrast against the heat from inside the bar.

Jughead's car was around back, a black Jeep, shiny and new. He opened the passenger door for me. I used the handle to pull myself up the small step, gasping lightly when his hand came to my waist, helping me.

I settled and bit my lip, letting him close the door and come around to the driver's side. Veronica and Jughead were already in the back seat, back at it – sucking each other's faces off.

I gave Jughead directions. It was the only talking we did, Jughead quiet as he drove. I watched his hand on the wheel, remembering how it felt when he touched my back and waist moments ago. Warmth shot through my core, making me blush in the darkness of the car.

There was nothing but the passing street lights and Veronica and Archie's soft moans and groans from the back seat, fits of soft laughter erupting from Veronica a few times as she whispered his name in warning. She had to remind him they weren't alone. I shot Kevin a text so that he'd know we'd gone home. I hoped he wouldn't be mad that we left him, but I felt confident in Joaquin. I could tell how much the two liked each other.

My heart was beating out of my chest with anticipation. I didn't want to leave this car, leave and never see this man again. He scared me, but in an exciting way, he was unlike anyone I'd ever interacted with before.

He pulled into our driveway. Veronica, Archie, Kevin and I shared a house just off campus. It was small and crappy – countless college students living in it before us. We liked it though; enjoying our new found freedom away from home. This was ours, where no one could tell us what to do.

"Thanks, man. Appreciate the ride." Archie told Jughead, he and Veronica getting out.

"You coming, B?" Veronica asked, holding the car door open and looking in at me from the back.

"She'll be right behind you." Jughead answered her, looking at me as if challenging me to say differently.

Veronica seemed as surprised at Jughead's words as I was. Without saying anything her eyes asked if I was okay.

"It's okay, V, I'll be right in." I tried to assure her with the calmest voice I could summon. She paused for another moment, making sure I wasn't just saying that.

"Don't worry, I won't bite. I'll make sure she makes it inside unharmed." Jughead added.

I gave Veronica a small smile and nodded, letting her know it really was okay. _Was it?_

She and Archie were inside within seconds, disappearing into their bedroom until morning.

I sat quietly in the passenger seat, pressing my knees together and chewing on my lip. I was nervous and excited, scared and giddy.

I looked over the glowing dashboard, my eyes trailing to the steering wheel, his hand no longer on it.

The alcohol was warming my insides, but still I felt a shiver raising the fine blonde hairs on my arms. I pulled my shoulders into myself, clasping my hands together in my lap. What did he want?

"You cold?" His voice filled the small space, deep and calm, not at all matching his concern for my comfort.

It allowed me to look up at him though, his features even more stunning in the shadows. His skin looked soft, almost as pale as mine, clusters of beauty marks dancing over his handsome face.

"I'm okay," I managed to say.

His forearm was draped over the console, moving his hand confidently onto my knee. I breathed in, my breath catching as I looked down at his hand. His palm was warm and large, moving slightly up my leg, his fingers gripping the inside of my thigh. My skin was so sensitive to the touch, my heart rate rising almost instantly at the sensual contact. I wanted him to keep going – higher, closer to my center – where he'd be so welcome.

But it didn't.

"Come here," he commanded lowly. I turned and leaned in closer, the console between us, biting deeply into the side of my bottom lip. His thump had found the small bump of the pink mole on my inner thigh and was lightly running back and forth over it. It was oddly sexual, making me tingle and feel warm from the inside out.

As I shifted even closer, the movement made me notice the moisture that had started pooling in my panties, my center lightly throbbing at his close proximity and touch.

He moved his free hand to tilt my chin up, making me look into his eyes, dark and dangerous. I felt like pray… and I loved it. I'd never wanted anyone like this.

His fingers moved lightly down my neck and over the curve of my breast, curling into the fabric of my neckline. His stare followed, inching his face closer to mine.

My chest rose and fell deeply, intoxicated by the lust washing through my body. I moved my hand atop his, pushing his hand further up my thigh. His grip only tightened, not letting me move his hand where I desperately wanted it to go.

I wanted his hands to keep exploring. I wanted his mouth closer.

"Are you okay?" He asked, as if an after though, so close I could feel his hot breath and smell him; a mixture of beer and mint. It was surprisingly sexy.

His lips were so close I could almost feel them; both our breaths mingling with each exhale. I awaited his kiss, not daring to move.

With despair on my part, his lips averted mine, instead brushing against my cheek and moving to my ear. "You're very temping, you know that?" he asked, his voice deeper, and my body aching with need.

"Do you want to come inside?" I asked breathlessly, sounding so desperate and needy that I almost cringed.

He was silent for a second, making me think he was going to ignore my question. "Do _you_ want me to come inside?" He finally replied his lips on my neck now, his hand coming to cradle my cheek.

"Yes..." I confessed, my voice hardly a whisper.

He pressed his mouth harder against my skin, his teeth biting. I moaned without meaning to, squirming in the seat, wishing his weight was above me, holding me down.

"You sure?" He teased, his tongue making me gasp as it ran over where he'd bitten. He'd broken his promise to Veronica about not biting, and I couldn't be happier.

"Yes," I said bravely, "I want you to."

Without another word he pulled away and turned the car off, stepping out swiftly and coming around to open my door before my foggy mind could catch up. Was this really happening right now?

He took my hand, prompting me to step out. I did, feeling a bit woozy. He steadied me and I looked up. He was at least 6-foot, probably a little taller, his shoulders square and broad as he looked down at me, somewhat perplexed.

"Are you drunk, blondie?" He asked, a hint of amusement in his tone.

"No," I defended a little too intently, "and I don't like that name." I frowned.

His smirk lightened the mood, his hands coming to the sides of my neck and his thumbs stroking my jaw. "Too bad, I like it," he winked. There it was, that _smile_ , breathtaking and handsome. Instantly I was hit with a wave of panic, afraid I wasn't good enough and at any second he'd turn around and leave.

I rolled my eyes, surprised by my sudden bravery as I turned to lead him in. I was smart enough to know it was a coping mechanism, trying to make myself believe that if he did leave, I'd be fine.

He grabbed my wrist quickly, not painfully but with enough force to spin me back around against his chest.

"There's no getting out of this once we're in that house," he said in warning, holding me closer by wrapping an arm around my waist.

I moved my hands up his arms and to his shoulders, feeling the soft leather as I went. "Good," I breathed, licking my lips. My gaze moved down to his, slightly open. "Kiss me?" I asked softly.

He smirked, his hand moving to my chin again, tilting me up to him. He moved down, closer, "If you're a good girl,"

My legs went weak. I felt both pleasure and pain at his words, wishing for his lips and feeling turned on by what exactly I had to do for him to consider me a good girl.

I sighed, visibly disappointed, and took his hand, leading him inside and up the stairs through the dark house. Archie and Veronica's room was down stairs while Kevin and I had our own rooms on the upper floor. Jughead closed my bedroom door behind us, leaning back against it and folding his arms. He looked completely cool and relaxed, perfectly sinful in the moonlight spilling in through the window.

I moved closer, stopping when he held me back by placing a hand on my waist. "Take your clothes off, baby," he instructed, his eyes moving down my body when I stepped out of my flats, kicking them behind me.

I felt a little self-conscious, but still yearned to please him. I moved my fingers to my shorts button, popping it open and sliding the zipper down. I wiggled them down my hips as slowly and calmly as I could, finally pushing them down my legs and stepping out.

As his eyes darkened and he adjusted himself in his jeans, I smiled, pleased that I was turning this beautiful man on. I'd never stripped for someone before; no one had ever looked at me with such desire. My fear melted away, with each discard of my clothing.

I pulled my shirt off next, standing before him in only my lace bra and panties – even they were white. I closed my eyes for a second, breathing deeply and taking a second.

"Don't stop."

I looked at him, reaching back to unclasp my bra. It slipped down my arms and fell onto the floor before me. His gaze moved down my body as I hooked my fingers into the sides of my panties, gently pushing them off.

I was well aware that I was now completely naked, and he was still fully clothed. I wanted to be touched by him more than I'd ever wanted anything. There was a small part of me that reveled in this, knowing there was power in my form.

Jughead pushed himself off the door, slipping his jacket down his arms and hanging it on the door handle, like he had all the time in the world. Without his jacket on I got a better look at his body, muscular and fit.

"Lay back on the bed," he told me gently, moving a hand to my cheek and running the other down my naked shoulder and arm.

We stepped to the foot of my bed together and I sat down, looking up at him as he looked down, nudging me gently to lay back. I did, watching him and waiting, growing more excited with each second that passed.

He spread my knees apart with his leg, taking both my hands and bringing them above my head. His face was now above and close to mine, his clothed body lightly touching me with his movements.

"You're doing so good," he breathed against my lips, teasing. "Keep your arms like that for me,"

I was about to speak, but nothing escaped except a desperate sigh.

"Tell me," he said, realizing I wanted to say something.

I frowned, my eyes moving to his lips, "Good enough to kiss?" I wondered, moving my lips closer to his. He was so close I could almost taste him, feel the heat from his body.

His sexy smile deepened as his hand traveled down the valley of my breasts and over my stomach. I pressed my thighs back together, anticipating his touch to continue south. His smile disappeared, his brows pulling together. "Spread your knees, Betty, keep them open."

I did, his body now settling between my thighs, making it impossible for me to close them again.

I sucked in a breath and closed my eyes when his hand brushed against my core, his finger moving in between the folders. "I'll kiss you when you come for me…" he said, "God, you're so fucking wet."

Every light stroke felt better and more powerful than any prior sexual experience, including penetration. It was like my body had found what it was desperately seeking. I pressed my head back into the mattress, trying hard to leave my arms above my head and not move too much. My head was spinning.

"Jug…" I breathed, pushing my hips up against him. He pushed a finger inside me, my desire growing; it felt so good, yet nowhere near enough, craving more. I wanted to scream for more, tell him I needed it, drunk on lust. In this moment I was hyper aware of every inch of my skin, feeling like I might burst out of it. "Please…"

He pulled out, his finger circling my clit, the moister making it feel impossibly sleek and smooth. My nerve was throbbing, the though of being rewarded with a kiss for coming was the sexiest thing I'd ever heard.

He pumped a second finger inside of me, my walls stretching and adjusting, his palm rubbing roughly over the nerve, bringing me closer and closer. I looked at him with hooded eyes, unable to stop the small noises that were escaping my lips. He was watching me so intently. Being watched by him like this and hearing the soft sounds of my arousal as he fucked me with his fingers was almost too much.

I felt it building in my toes, my back arching as he hit just the right spot, "Just like that," he whispered, "Let go."

My mouth fell open, gasping for air as my whole body tensed, sensitive and awakened with a wave of pleasure. "Oh, god…" I cried when his continued movement prolonged my climax, tears running down my temples and into my hairline. I was happy his body was above mine, his weight holding me down. I felt like I might float away.

His fingers slipped out of me gently, his mouth moving to my neck again.

The anticipation was killing me, his lips moving up my chin and to my lips. "Such a good girl," he mused, finally pressing his lips to mine, hard and hot. There was so much desire and passion in it, more than I'd ever received or given, and I knew in that moment that all other men were ruined for me. He licked my lip, making me open my mouth, our tongues meeting in perfect harmony, crushing and taking each other hungrily. It was impossible to want anything more than I wanted him.

The sudden touch to my overly sensitive core made me moan into the kiss. He didn't let me break it, rubbing my clit between his middle and ring fingers, cupping my sex.

My head spinning, his lips taking mine, I found myself falling down the deep dark hole again quickly, nothing existing but the two of us. He bit my bottom lip just as I moaned and tensed with another orgasm, this one as strong as the first.

He pushed a finger inside me again, once, looking down into my eyes as he brought his hand to his mouth, sucking my arousal off his finger and tasting me. It was incredibly sexy, seeing the wild look in his eyes, a man as consumed with desire as I was.

"Jug?"

He moved his hand to my chest, his thumb running across my hardened nipple, sending another shock of pleasure through me, tickling.

"Yeah?"

"Can I touch you?" I asked, fisting my hands, still above us on the bed.

He seemed to stop, considering it, as he continued to tease my nipple.

"I want to feel you," I confessed, anticipating his approval.

He stood back up and I missed the contact, but smiled when he reached for the hem of his black t-shirt, pulling it up his body to reveal perfect abs and pecks, a light v shaped groove running down to his groin from his hips. His arms were defined enough to be strong, but not overly so. He was stunning.

"Come see how hard you make me," his voice challenged, offering a hand.

I took it, letting him pull me up to sitting. I reached up, feeling his soft skin, moving down the ridges of his muscles and hooked my fingers into the waistband of his jeans. Slowly, I unbuckled his belt and jeans, pulling them down to reveal slender hips and black boxer brief, his length visible.

Biting my lip I looked up at him, hooking my fingers into the waistband, moving my lips to kiss him over the thin fabric. I'd never yearned to have someone in my mouth before. I'd done it, but I'd never been turned on by the idea. But _him_ … I wanted him.

I wanted to taste all of him. I moved his briefs down his thighs, completely stunned at the gorgeous man before me, he looked like an Italian underwear model. Even his hair was falling over his face as he looked at me, waiting to see what I'd do.

I took him into my hand, my eyes taking in his erection as I began to pump him slowly. He was long and thick, and I found myself smiling on the inside, thinking that a dick was beautiful. His hand cradled the back on my neck, and the thought of him guiding my mouth down on his length made me buzz. In this moment, a whole new erotic world was upon me. I wanted to keep exploring, with him.

I opened my mouth, keeping my eyes on him as I slowly took him in, licking the slit along his tip. His stare turned mean, his brow pulling together and his jaw clenching.

I closed my lips around him, moving up and down slowly a few times, letting my saliva coat him. I hummed, tasting his pre cum, slightly salty, and stroked the part of him that I couldn't fit into my mouth. I closed my eyes, surprised by how much it turned me on, feeling myself getting wetter by the second. I wanted to touch myself.

"Fuck," he cursed after a moment, his hold on the back on my neck tightening, "Ah, stop, Betty, stop," he hissed.

I frowned as I did what he said, looking up at him with sad eyes. His hand came around the side on my face, cradling my chin as his thumb pulled my bottom lip down "Shit, you're so sexy,"

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked.

"What? No. I just don't want to come yet… Your mouth is perfect,"

"Oh," I smiled, feeling a little shy at his praise.

He stepped out of his boots, jeans, and briefs, finally naked and proud in all his naked glory. I tried to focus on his tattoos – scattered all over his body, on his arms, chest, and side, the darkness not allowing me to see exactly what they were.

I watched him pull his wallet out of his discarded jeans, followed by a condom. I took it from his hand, wanting to touch him more. He was perfect and I was going to take all I could get.

Once I rolled on the condom, his hand around my upper arm pulled me up to stand with him. He reached down quickly, making me giggle as he lifted me easily and I wrapped myself around him.

With one arm around me, he kneeled on the bed and laid me down on my pillow, hovering above me.

I moved my hands into his hair, softer than I imagined, and I smiled because he was letting me. I felt somehow good enough under his gaze. He moved his face to my neck, trailing kisses along my skin and moving down to suckle at my left breast. I held him there, pressing my hips up into him.

He kissed back up to my ear, nibbling at my earlobe. "Is this what you wanted?" He asked darkly, placing himself at my entrance and gliding the tip of his dick between my folds and over my throbbing nerve. I closed my eyes, anticipating him and longing for more. _Yes…_

He pushed in gently, stretching me to fit him. It stung but I wanted more. After a few slow deep thrusts he looked down at me, pushing my thighs apart so he could go deeper.

"Tell me? When you walked into a biker bar, did you want to get fucked by someone like me?" He pushed in deeper, his movements becoming more forceful.

Moving my hands to his face, I frowned, trying with all my might not to cry out with each thrust, his speed increasing. "No," I managed to say. It was true. I never expected to have this with anyone, even if it was for just one night. My chest was heavy with lust, desire, an approaching orgasm, and worry that he thought I was just some girl who wanted to get fucked by a random man.

He grabbed both my hands, holding them down to either side of me on the bed. "No?" he groaned, clenching his jaw.

I cried out as he hit a deeper spot, each thrust making it ache. "No," I breathed, gripping his hands. The pain subsided quickly, turning into pure ecstasy.

His lips moved over mine, meeting in a half kiss, both of us breathing deeply against each other's faces. "I don't believe you,"

I moaned and closed my eyes, unable to respond in that moment. I let myself get lost in the pleasure, his body moving above mine, our skin making slapping noises as the force and speed kept increasing, his stamina surprising me.

As my release approached, moving throughout every inch of me, he bit down on my neck, making me cry out, "Harder," lost in my release and needing more.

He didn't stop, gripping my hands with his and using his body weight to hold me down. There was something so incredibly intoxicating about wanting to be held like this, and being held down by _him_.

My body shook under his as my release approached. I pushed my body up towards him, only to be pushed down into the mattress with each heavy thrust, prolonging my orgasm until his hips stilled against mine, joining me in his own. His body became heavier on top of mine as he relaxed, quiet while we tried to calm our breathing.

We didn't move. His hands weren't gripping mine anymore, rather just holding on.

"Jughead?" I said, breaking the silence that had fallen after the sounds of pleasure only moments ago.

"Yeah?" he asked more softly than before, his breathe warm on my shoulder.

"I didn't want this from _someone_ like you," I breathed, completely and totally satisfied, from my fingers down to my toes.

He pulled back only far enough to look down at me with question.

"I wanted it from _you_ ," I bit my lip, watching his express, now unreadable. "I _want_ it from you." I confessed.

Gently his lips took mine again, both our hands moving to each other's faces, kissing and caressing. He pulled out of me and I moaned at the loss of him.

"You want me?" he asked, placing his forehead to mine.

I nodded, my eyes fixated on his green ones. I whimpered when he moved off me, then giggled as he grabbed my ankles, using them to pull me down. I looked down at him as he kneeled at the foot of the bed.

He used both hands to spread me open, his fingers on my swollen and sensitive skin threatened to make me come again. Oh, I wanted it. I'd never come this much and this hard. Yes, it felt a little embarrassing being completely spread and open, his face inches away and looking at me, but at the same time it was such a turn on and I didn't care.

He spread my legs wider, "Keep them open," I felt his breath against me right before he kissed me there, lapping me up with more urgency than I expected. I could feel the moister leave me in waves.

"Oh god," I gripped the sheets beside me, his tongue pressing flat against me, and then curling to my opening.

As a sudden shock of pleasure hit me, I clamped my knees around the side of his head, surprised when his mouth was replaced with a sting. I yelped, never having felt it before. It was amazing, and thank god he kept doing it, making me come harshly by the fourth slap.

I cried out when he pressed his mouth to me again, gripping his hair and feeling like I was going to loose my mind. "I can't," I gasped. I felt like I might go crazy if I came again, the waves of pleasure coming before I was ready. I could hardly catch my breath.

Tears spilled down my face and I cried out desperately, "God, Jughead, please… I ..." I was unable to put a sentence together, not really knowing what I wanted to say. My legs shook with weakness against his shoulders, his arms holding my hips still with force.

"It's okay, baby, come again," he coaxed against me, my body so responsive. I cried out, literally cried, feeling completely spent and letting another orgasm take me.

"Please," I pulled at his hair, squirming on the bed, breathless. "I can't… anymore…"

He stopped after a moment, moving to lay on top of me again. He kissed my cheeks gently, hushing me before whispering, "You're beautiful,"

I smiled, feeling silly for crying, but it felt so good, letting go so completely. It was such a big release or tension and emotions. I'd never experienced being so lost in myself that way. He kissed me slow and soft, letting me taste myself against his lips.

"That was amazing," I whispered, wanting him to know. "I want you again," I moaned, feeling his length against my stomach.

He smirked, "You sure you can handle it?"

I wasn't, but I nodded anyway. If this was how I went, I'd die the happiest woman in the world. I never wanted tonight to end. Before he moved off me again for another condom I told him I was on the pill and he didn't need to use one unless he wanted to.

Without delay he was inside of me again, allowing me to claw at his back and move my grip to his firm ass, loving the feel of every push and pull. We kissed deeply, and I was completely lost, nothing else existing but him and I, here in this dark room.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the amazing reception Serpent Kiss has received. I appreciate it and am so grateful. Sneak peaks on Tumblr at CrashHale

Please be warned this is rated MA for sexual content and language

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 _ **Betty –**_

I awoke the next morning with a smile on my face, stretching my aching but satisfied body out on my bed, realizing I was totally naked. Memories of last night quickly and easily brought heat to my core. I pressed my thighs together shamelessly for friction, feeling safe and comfortable in my own bed.

 _Jughead._

I shot up, groaning at my headache but still looked around for any trace of him. I remembered trying not to fall asleep, but I must have, and he was gone. With another groan I dropped back down on the bed, fisting the sheets and hoping I'd see him again. My god, I wanted to feel that way every night.

I smiled lazily, happy to have discovered such a sensual part of myself, even if he wasn't here anymore. I allowed myself a few peaceful reminiscent moments in bed before reminding myself that that was last night and today was a different day – a day filled with the real world.

I had a lot to work on today, having ignored it yesterday, so I reluctantly pulled myself out of bed and grabbed my robe before going to the bathroom that Kevin and I shared. His bedroom door was closed so I figured he had made it home safely. He always kept it open when he wasn't inside.

I showered, my skin hyper aware of everything, remembering the way Jughead touched me – rough one minute and caressing the next.

 _Why did he just leave?_ I wondered, but knew that it didn't really seem in his nature to sleep over. Maybe he didn't think I wanted him to stay. I tried to put it out of my mind as I got ready for my day, but the faint bite marks on my chest and neck, and the slight ache between my legs kept my mind drifting back to him.

Downstairs Archie and Veronica were at the kitchen table, Archie eating and Veronica doing some work on her laptop.

"Morning, B, there's coffee," Veronica smiled, giving me a glance before continuing what she was doing. "You got in okay last night, I see," she mused as she continued her work.

"Mmhum," I answered, pouring my mug of coffee as Kevin entered the kitchen. His hair was a mess and he was dressed in a t-shirt and pajama pants.

"Well, good morning, lover boy," Veronica grinned, "You have a good night, pumpkin?"

He gave her a sleepy smile, joining them at the table. I made him a coffee, milk and half a sugar the way he liked.

"I'm not the interesting one this morning… What was Jughead's Jeep doing here at 3 am?"

"Huh?" Archie asked, chiming in.

"When Joaquin dropped me home, he said that was Jughead's car parked in our driveway." He clarified, taking a sip of his coffee.

I closed my eyes, knowing Veronica would freak out, "What?" she slammed her laptop screen shut. "He dropped us off at like one! Betty!?"

I slipped into my usual chair, tucking a foot under myself and sipping my coffee, trying to avert their gazes.

"Betty?" Kevin asked, his tone warning, "You didn't."

I just sighed; there was no getting away from Kevin and Veronica when they wanted something.

"Oh my god, girl!" Veronica squealed. "Did _Dark Betty_ come out to play?" She asked, a nickname she had made up for me in school for whenever I had an outburst or did anything out of character.

"You slept with the leader of the Southside Serpents?" Kevin asked more seriously, giving Veronica a disapproving stare.

My eyes grew wider, "What?" I asked timidly. "Jughead?"

"Yes, Jughead! What the hell do you think Joaquin meant when he introduced him as their leader?" Kevin asked, giving me a shocked look.

My eyes met Archie's awkwardly. He didn't say anything, moving his gaze off me to look at Veronica as she spoke. "And that creep that hit on you last night called him boss," she added. I didn't realize she'd been aware of the situation, what with being attached to Archie's lips and all.

I swallowed hard, feeling like an idiot for not putting the two together. "I don't know anything about how gangs work," I defended, putting my mug down with a shaky hand.

"Ah, _exactly_!" Kevin shook his head, his tone condescending "You have to be more careful, Betty,"

I raised an eyebrow at him. He was being so hypocritical. "You're _dating_ one of them, Kev,"

"She's got a point," Veronica nodded, her dark eyes moving between Kevin and I.

"It's different," Kevin sighed, shaking his head again like I was some misbehaving child.

"How?" I defended, feeling really attacked all of a sudden, upset by the fact that it was by my best friend. "You all get to do what you want. Why can't I ever have any fun? Why can't I be reckless? Loose control?"

"Because it's not you, Betty!" Kevin exclaimed, "Are none of the guys on campus good enough?" He tested; making it seem like all the things I needed and wanted were within grasp. No, I didn't want a guy on campus. I didn't just want to become some jock's well behaving girlfriend, then marry him as soon as we graduate, just to be a housewife taking care of three kids. I may have wanted that with Archie, years ago, but those days were well and over with. He'd traded in the boring vanilla girlfriend with a hot and passionate Latina.

"Come on, Kev, leave her alone. She knows what she's doing." Archie finally spoke, giving me a smile when I looked at him, expecting he'd be the last person to approve of this.

I sighed, "It's okay, guys, it was nothing." Why were we even fighting over this? I doubted I'd ever get a night like that again.

" _Nothing?"_ Veronica inquired.

"Well…" I smiled, "No… It was definitely _something_."

"Spill! I need details."

It was weird with Veronica. She was so intent on being my friend when she first moved to Riverdale, but then she fell in love with Archie, and was torn between dating him after he broke up with me, and being my friend. Being the pushover that I was, I let her have both. She actually ended up being a really great and loyal friend, and I really was happy for her and Archie.

"I… I don't know…" I bit my lip, shrugging.

Veronica's cell phone ringing broke our conversation and I sighed with relief. I didn't want to tell her, I didn't want to tell anyone – last night was _mine_.

"Sorry guys, my car's here and I'm late to meet with my parents." She kissed Archie goodbye. "This isn't over, B," she warned with a finger, biding us goodbye before she left.

Archie excused himself, leaving Kevin and I alone. The air was thick with emotion and slight discomfort, on both our parts.

"I'm sorry, I just don't want you getting hurt." Kevin explained. "I love you."

I smiled and nodded, knowing he was coming from a good place. "It's okay. I love you too." Being so close to Kevin, this hadn't been our first disagreement, and I'm sure it wouldn't be our last.

The rest of the day was spent doing laundry and getting schoolwork done.

The following day, after my classes, I headed to Riverdale High School. I'd taken on a student teaching position there that one of my professors had recommended me for. It was mentoring for _The Blue and Gold_ , the school newspaper that I was on when I had attended. It was incredible getting to come back, and so surreal – walking these halls as staff and not a student. I had only started the position last week, so this would be my third time in – It was Monday and Wednesday afternoons.

It was odd, being back and working with all my old teachers – but I'd always had great relationships with them so they'd welcomed me with open arms. The kids on the other hand were still a little closed off; wary that I was going to take over something that was meant to be theirs. I told them that I was here for them, to help them achieve whatever it is they wanted to do with the paper. And provide some technical writing skills too. It was so rewarding to give these kids something I was lucky enough to have had. Besides, I wasn't much older than them, I could relate.

"Good afternoon, guys," I smiled, placing the box of doughnuts down and removing my oversized handbag from my shoulder – it had all my papers and laptop in it. "Take a doughnut, please," I told them. Yes, I was bribing the kids because I wanted them to like me.

I had them discuss some articles that had been in the paper a few years ago, and brainstorm the topics and stories they thought they might like to work on for the week. They were warming up to me and I loved it. My parents wanted me to be a journalist – follow in their footsteps – but I was really starting to like the idea of being a teacher.

Six o'clock rolled around quickly; I was having too much fun. "Please made sure you write at least half of your articles tonight and tomorrow so we can be ready for some editing and discussion on Wednesday," I dismissed, slowly gathering my things as the kids hurried out.

"Miss Cooper?" I looked up, noticing Jellybean was still there, standing with her book bag thrown over one shoulder.

"Yes, Jellybean, is everything okay?" I asked warmly. She was the youngest on the paper. I found it funny that I'd recently met two people with such unique names. She was this intelligent, beautiful girl with long dark brown hair and eyes, her skin pale with a few beauty marks, making her even more striking.

"I was just wondering… I'm kind of like, getting into photography, and I thought… I don't know, I think I'd like to try writing something about the lack of resources that the school has for students that might be interested in learning more. Is that stupid?"

I pulled my bag onto my shoulder. "No, that's not stupid at all. I think you should definitely do it. I can see if Mr. Ethan will give you an interview, and we can work on some questions you'd like to ask. What do you think?"

Her face lit up, "That would be awesome!"

The two of us walked out of the room, heading down the hallway to the exit. "Journalism is all about trying to bring something to light, and hopefully cause change. Who knows, maybe this will force them to put some extra resources into the art department… And maybe you can shoot some stuff for the paper this year?" I asked, smiling at the idea.

"Seriously?" She asked excitedly, "That would be beyond cool."

We stepped out of the front doors and into fresh air. "Thank you so much!"

"Of course, I'm here, if you need anything just come talk to me," I assured.

"I will… Thank you so much… Okay… Well, my brother's waiting. Thanks again, Miss Cooper. I'll see you Wednesday."

"See you then," I smiled and waved, watching her as she skipped over to one of the only cars left in the parking lot.

I froze, noticing she was walking over to a black Jeep. Jughead was leaning against it and he'd already spotted me. I was sure I looked like a deer in headlights while he remained calm and cool.

Jellybean hopped into the passage seat, Jughead already had the door open and waiting for her. He closed her door and turned back to me, walking over with easy strides.

My knees went weak, seeing his face more clearly in the daylight. He had beauty marks on his face too, and pale skin like Jellybean. _Brother and sister._ It was so obvious now. He was even more gorgeous than the other night.

"Hey, blondie," he greeted, running a hand through his voluminous hair, dressed in similar clothing. I could already tell what his signature look was, and to me it was deeply attractive, a complete contrast to everything I was familiar with. I couldn't believe I got to do the things I did with him – this incredibly sexy, powerful man.

"Hi," I breathed.

"What are you doing here?"

"I… mentor the kids on the newspaper… Jellybean? She's your sister?" I asked, happy to see him again. In the daylight things felt more real, and yet also _surreal._

"Yeah," he answered. There was a short awkward silence, neither of us speaking, me trying to think of something to say.

"You okay?" He asked, seeming like he wanted to say more.

"I'm okay," I nodded, "You?"

"Yeah, I'm good," he looked back at his car. "Did you need a ride?"

I smiled and shook my head, "No, thank you though,"

"Well, I should get back to the car before Jellybean bites my head off," he raised his eyebrows and pulled his lips into a line.

I smiled at the thought and nodded, "Yeah, she seems really fierce."

"You have no idea… Okay, well, I'll see you, I guess."

I nodded, and let him leave. I watched him walk away, biting my lip and wishing for more. I should have asked for his number, said something more. I closed my eyes for a second, sighing and heading for my blue beetle. _I'm an idiot._

 _ **Jughead –**_

 _Leader of the notorious Southside Serpents and too pussy to ask for a girl's number,_ I thought to myself angrily. A girl like Betty wouldn't want me to call her anyway. I got into the car, slamming my door with irritation and turning the car on with the press of a button - I missed my old car. This one was too quiet, too smooth.

"How do you know Miss Cooper?" Jellybean asked, as I knew she would. She was a nosy kid.

I tensed my jaw and tried not to roll my eyes. "I just do," I answered, my tone annoyed.

She was silent for a moment, watching me as I drove us out of the school's parking lot. She suddenly burst out laughing, punching me in the arm and making me look at her like she was crazy. Jellybean was my world – the most important person in my life. _Doesn't mean she's not a crazy kid._

"What the fuck!?" I yelled at her.

"Oh my god, you like her!" She gasped, bouncing in her seat and doing a little seated dance.

"What? No." God, I sounded pathetic. I did fucking _like_ her. She was light, and good, and innocent, and pure - everything I wasn't. Plus, she was quit literally the most beautiful woman I'd ever met.

Jellybean laughed, like it was so hilarious, "Good luck, dude, she's _way_ out of your league."

"My super supportive baby sister, everyone," I said like we had an audience. Of course, I knew she was right, and maybe that's why I was in such a defensive mood.

She laughed more, grabbing her stomach in a fit.

"Shut up," I warned, letting her laugh it out. There wasn't really much I could do when she was like this.

"We should invite her out to eat with us on Wednesday," she finally said, her laughter dying down.

I gave her a side ways death stare, choosing to ignore her.

"Do you want to shoot today, or what? The light's good." I changed the subject. Out of nowhere last month she started asking me questions about my cameras and we were soon bonding over my hobby. I was glad to be able to teach her something new – proud.

"Yeah, we can! Then Pop's! I'm hungry." _That's my girl._

"Then Pop's," I nodded in agreement, driving us to the park. We walked through one of the backfields that lead to the train tracks. Train tracks were always good for shooting, the lines good for composition.

We worked with some different settings, analogue and digital, studying composition and angles. I tried showing her something but she blew me off, "Come on, be my model, this scenery is getting boring."

I wiggled my eyebrows at her, causing her to laugh in the way I loved, "Oh, you want me to pose for you?" I asked, starting to pose in silly positions. Jellybean was the only person I could be silly with and let my guard down around. I wish it could be like this always. In another life maybe we would be. But things were what they were, and there was nothing to do but live with the choices I'd made, and the consequences that followed.

She started shooting, and I got a little more serious, doing more normal poses because there's no way in hell I'd let her have anything to use against me. "Oh yeah, just like that! The camera loves you." she encouraged.

I rolled my eyes but smiled, continuing to be her model.

"Take your jacket off," she instructed, "Show your muscles off for Miss Cooper," she teased.

"Okay, that's it, you little shit!" I said, shutting it down.

"Booooo!" she whined, "Whatever, I'm hungry anyway," she made my mind spin with her quick changing moods. It was hard watching my baby sister grow up. She'd be fifteen next month; it was so much easier when I wasn't worried about boys around her.

We headed to Pop's and ordered, opening up her laptop to start editing some of the pictures we'd just taken. She was picking up Lightroom really quickly and I was so proud of her. I'd give her anything she wanted and I was going to make sure she had every opportunity to succeed in life.

When we were done I drove her home, to the house I'd bough for her and mum on the north side. It wasn't the biggest or newest house, but it was in a nice neighborhood that they'd be safe in.

"Thanks, Jug," Jellybean said, kissing my cheek quickly and opening her door.

"Buy, Bean," I smiled, "See you Wednesday."

"See ya!" She grabbed her stuff from the backseat and I waited until she was inside safely before driving away.

 _ **Wednesday –**_

Just as I hung up with Tall Boy, Betty and Jellybean exited the school, both walking over to me. Betty was holding her bag closely to her side, looking at me a little shyly with her beautiful big grayish-green doe eyes. She was dressed in black pants and a beige sweater, the fabric clinging to her perfect curves. God, she made me feel weak, and I desperately wanted to have control of her, have her be mine.

"I invited Miss Cooper to Pop's. I told her you'd be okay with it." Jellybean said, getting into the backseat like that was the end of the story.

Betty smiled, "I don't need to come if –"

"No," I stopped her, "You should come. That would be nice." I assured. I wasn't used to _liking_ someone in this way. One-night stands were easy. _This_ , this would become complicated. I was actually interested in Betty, I was attracted to her good girl vibe, but also to the fact that she seemed like more than that. It's like she knew she possessed power, she was confident, and yet something was holding her back.

She nodded, as if unsure. I opened the passenger door for her, keeping my hands to myself even though I wanted to touch her, feeling a pull as if there were two magnets attached to each of us.

I slammed the door shut when she was settled and took a deep breath before going to the driver's side.

"Miss Cooper's helping me with my first article. I didn't realize there was so much to it." Jellybean began speaking as I drove.

"She's doing really great," Betty told me with a bright genuine smile. "She's really talented, great at putting a story together."

"I get it from Jughead, he's a writer."

I clenched my jaw, shaking my head. It wasn't something many people knew about me. It didn't exactly spell out tough gang leader who had to keep everyone in line.

"Oh?" Betty's smile widened, I could see it out of the corner of my eye as I drove. It was as though everything was softer and easier in the moments she smiled.

"I don't write." I lied.

"Oh, okay," Betty said, sounding somewhat confused, but thankfully not pushing the topic.

"He's being modest," Jellybean added.

I let a deep exhale out of my nose, making me sound like an angry bull. Both girls giggled. I shot Betty a look, and she quickly stopped, biting on her lip the way she did Saturday night. I wanted nothing more than to bite her there too, get lost in another sweet kiss.

We got to Pop's and found a booth. The girls sat on one side and began debating what they'd order. Once we ordered, Betty and Jellybean continued talking about the paper.

"How'd you end up teaching?" I asked when there was a lull, loving the sound of her voice and how kind she was to the most important person in my life.

"Oh, umm," she seemed to be surprised by my interest, but her face stayed cheerful as she began to answer. "One of my professors recommended me, then I spoke with the principle about it, and the following week I was there. It's a really great opportunity, and… I think I might really like teaching."

"You should, Miss Cooper, you're great with the students. Everyone loves you."

Betty smiled at Jellybean, thanking her. I was thankful for my nosey and chatty sister, asking Betty lots of questions. Betty asked her questions too, and finally came to me, "How far apart in age are you two?"

"Jug's 23, so he's 8 years older. It's cool having an older brother. He always looks out for me." Jellybean answered and Betty smiled at me. Was she impressed? Jellybean was making me sound like a great big brother. It was easy sitting back and letting Jellybean do all the talking. It took pressure off me.

"That's wonderful. My sister's only a few years older than me, so she's always been more of a friend than anything."

"What's her name?" Jellybean asked, seeming interested.

"Her names Polly, and she has two kids – Seth and Melody," Betty beamed; you could tell she really loved her family. I felt connected to her in that way, but I bet she never did anything to hurt hers.

"How old are they?" Jellybean asked, giving me a playful glance.

"They're both 5 – twins." She told her.

"That's cool. We don't have any kids in our family. All our cousins are older than us. I can't wait to have a little niece or nephew… No pressure, Jug,"

I laughed coldly, "Yeah, don't hold your breathe, kid."

Betty was smiling, watching the two of us and our comfortable back and forth exchange. I gave her a smile too, enjoying this more than I thought I would. I longed for a normal life – maybe then I could ask Betty out, treat her like a regular guy would – right. Because that's what she deserved. I didn't know her well at all, but I knew enough to know she deserved someone better than me. But, the thought of her with anyone else made my chest uncomfortably tight.

Jellybean was on her phone periodically, "Mum's asking when I'll be home." She told me, a hint that it was time to take her home.

"Finish your milkshake and we'll go."

On the short ride home, Betty and Jellybean continued their conversation about the article. I parked in front of the house and we wished her a goodnight. She told Betty she'd see her next week.

The air in the car grew thick again; "I'll drive you back to your car?" I asked, not wanting to but knowing I had to.

"Um… if you're not busy… I mean, I'm free for the night if you want to hang out?" It seemed like it took everything inside of her to ask me that, and it made me feel hope – hope for myself. I didn't want to let her down. Plus, I was being selfish, wanting more than just one night with this angelic woman.

"We can go back to mine?" I suggested, smirking at the promise of what was ahead.

She nodded.

 _I'm in deep shit._ Being in charge of the Southside Serpents had made me an expect at appearing totally cool on the outside while inside a whole different storm was brewing. It's as though my emotions were a prisoner and my body the prison.

"So," she inhaled when I began driving us toward the south side. "You guys both have really unique names." She stated. It wasn't a questions but it did poses one – a start to a conversation to fill the silence.

"Yeah, my dad didn't want anyone else to have the same names as us in school." I smiled slightly, thinking of my dad for a second. "He definitely succeeded." I'd gotten a lot of shit over the years about my name, but I never cared.

"He seems like an interesting guy, great at coming up with awesome names that's for sure."

"He was great," I agreed shortly, not saying another word about it. I'd learnt how to be cold around people, not letting them get too close. This wasn't a conversation I ever had with anyone, and I definitely didn't want to with Betty.

"I'm sorry, Juggie," she said sweetly, surprising me when she placed her hand over mine on the gear stick. I moved my fingers to capture hers. My mum used to call me that and it completely knocked the wind out of me hearing Betty say it now. I pulled her hand up to my lips, giving it a kiss.

She blushed and I found myself remembering the way her cheeks and face flashed red when she undressed for me. The sexiest thing I'd ever seen. I'd been with other women; but none of them were like Betty – none made me feel this way, none made me question my life choices. Which I realize was crazy, because I didn't even know her. She was different and I'd be lying if I said it didn't freak me the fuck out.

She was so well put together, her make up light and perfect, her hair pulled into a high ponytail, every strand in place. But the way she came undone under me, the way she let me control her body… Fuck, I was getting hard just thinking about it.

I wasn't embarrassed to bring her back to my family's old trailer. This was where I grew up, the place I felt connected to my family, and it was enough for me.

I helped her out of the car, guiding her to the door of the trailer by a hand on her back, her sweater soft against my rough hand. I got the feeling that it was something I shouldn't touch – like this wasn't for me. I opened the door for her and watched her step in, taking in her surroundings.

"Wow, his place is awesome," She gave me a big smile. She was so kind, which I really liked. Most people didn't care to comment. Most people didn't care to speak with Jellybean at length about something that interested her. I knew Betty was helping the kids, but it seemed like she'd be interested even if she wasn't.

"It's a place to sleep and keep my things." I lied; it was so much more than just that. My camera equipment covered the kitchen counter and my laptop sat on the small table, notebooks and novels scattered throughout the space. But more importantly this was where my dad danced with my mum while I watch cartoons in the morning, the place we had our meals and talked about our days, the place where all my memories had formed.

I watched Betty, moving over to look at the photos that were hanging up, still there from when my mum put them up – a lot of Jellybean and I as kids, and some of my mum and dad.

"Oh wow… You look exactly like your dad," she breathed, reaching her hand up, her fingers lightly tracing the picture of him and my mum on their wedding day. I was in between them, a kid wrapping his arms around both their necks as they held me.

"You were so cute," she smiled, beaming back at me over her shoulder. I was glad that she seemed more and more comfortable and relaxed with me.

I stepped in behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist and turning her to me, "I _was_ cute?" I challenged, giving her a dark stare, but only teasing.

I watched her breath in, reaching her arms delicately up my shoulders. "You _are_ cute… you're sexy…" she whispered the last word, her eyes dropping to my lips, a little smile lingering on hers.

I knew I shouldn't, but I wanted her, wanted to make her body loose and hot. Moving my hands down to the curve of her tight ass, I squeezed, pulling her into me and making her gasp. I loved that sound, that sound would be the death of me.

I leaned down, wanting to crash my lips to her glossed pink ones, but she pulled back a little, pressing her hands to my chest and licking her lips. She shook her head at me, giving me an innocent stare. She didn't even know how sexy she was being.

"You won't let me kiss you now?" I growled.

"If you're a good boy," she whispered teasingly. It brought a smile to my lips. She was so cute.

"Oh no, blondie, it doesn't work that way. You're cute for trying though." I pulled her up by her ass, making her giggle lightly. She wrapped her legs around me, holding on around my shoulders. "Now give me those sweet lips."

Her eyes were filled with desire as she leaned down, kissing me softly and moaning when I pressed her into the wall. Using my tongue I deepened our kiss, the tensing building within seconds.

I put her down only long enough to pull her sweater off, revealing a pink lace bra, cupping her perky full breasts, the soft flesh spilling from top. I dug my face into her cleavage as she pushed my jacket down my shoulders. She was so soft and smelt so good, my mouth sucking on the warm flesh as my hand came up to squeeze.

"Jug," she moaned, holding me close with both hands in my hair.

I pulled her pants down harshly, her panties getting caught up in the fabric and slipping off too. I moved back up to her lips, hungry and unapologetic as I pit into her flesh, earing sweet moans and groans.

Her scent was intoxicating, a mixture of vanilla and strawberries, her skin even tasting like it. She stepped out of her pants, panties, and flats, fumbling with my jeans. I turned her harshly to face the wall, pushing her into it by pressing my body against her back. I took her hands, placing them next to her shoulders on the wall, feeling a sense of accomplishment when she left them there, breathing heavily with want.

I moved both my hands around her front, massaging her covered breasts, and slowing down our hasty actions. She fit so perfectly in my palms that I never wanted to let go. Her ass pressed back into my crotch, wiggling in anticipation. Seems she was more in the mood for hasty than slow.

"Now, how do you expect a good boy when you're being such a bad girl?" I whispered into her ear huskily, moving my hand done her toned stomach and between her legs. I closed my eyes and breathed her in, dipping my finger into her opening and sliding it back and forth over her clit. Fuck, the fact that she was this wet drove me wild, and the warmth only made the anticipation greater.

"I want to be bad," she moaned, turning me on even more. I wanted to say 'screw it', undo jeans and fuck her right now, until we were both seeing stars, but I knew the wait would be worth it.

I kissed her delicate flawless neck and shoulder as I continue to feel her, circling and stroking, teasing because I wanted her to beg, beg me like she did before.

"I'll make you do some bad things tonight, baby, don't worry," I promised, removing my hand and gripping her inner thigh, so soft and hot. She whimpered at the loss and it made me smile against her skin.

I gently pulled the hair tie out of her hair, letting her blonde waves fall down her back and moving my kisses down the curve of her back, getting onto my knees. I bit into her ass cheek, not being able to resist the soft pink flesh.

She yelped, jerking her hips forward but my grip stopped her, keeping her this way, her ass out and her back arching. I bit the same spot more gently and slowly this time, earning soft moans and exhales. The fresh quickly turned bright pink with two crescent marks forming where my teeth had marked. I continued trailing my lips down her thighs, feeling her smooth toned legs with my hands.

After a final kiss to the back of her knee, I moved into the space between her front and the wall, sitting with my back against it. I looked up at her, her forehead against the wall as she looked down at me, her blonde hair falling around her face and making her look angelic. She was chewing on her bottom lip, a sight I was quickly starting to love.

"Bring your leg over my shoulder," I told her. I could smell her arousal, so faint but extremely tempting. I helped her so that she was level to my face. I couldn't wait, needing to taste her, torn between wanting to tease and wanting to take.

"What should we do now?" I asked casually, seeing her expression change. "What do you want me to do, Betty?" I clarified, seeing that spark return to her innocent bright eyes. I relished the fact that I could make her, someone who seemed so sweet and innocent, embrace a bit of a darker side.

"Kiss me…"

I did, unable to deny either of us any longer. I pressed my lips to her clit, giving it a gentle kiss and feeling her juices wet my lips.

"Here?" I asked, kissing her there again, flicking my tongue against the bud.

"Oh… yes, there." She gasped softly.

I grabbed her ass, holding her to me as my mouth moved faster, harder, using my tongue, teeth and lips, addicted to her warmth. I sucked harder against her clit and she cried out, close with her body tensing. I let my grip on her ass loose, only long enough to slap it, hearing it loudly in the small space as she screamed with surprise, pressing herself harder against my face. I groaned and didn't stop, holding her and feeling her spasm and squirm with release.

"Oh, my god, Jug," she cried, reaching her hands down to my head and shoulder for the first time. "I'm going to fall," she said breathlessly.

I quickly steadied her, pulling her down to straddle my lap, our foreheads against each other. I moved my hands up and down her arms and back, settling on the back of her head, twisting my fingers into her hair.

She looked at me with a lazy satisfied smile, caressing my neck.

"You want to be a bad girl? Show me how good you can ride my dick, baby." She liked it, I could see it in her lust filled eyes.

She kissed me, holding my face with both her hands and I let her, mirroring her as I held her to me.

We got up and she helped me out of my clothes quickly. I sat on the couch, slouching down slightly and watching her sit on me again, touching my chest and arms with her hands. I reached behind her, unclasping her bra and freeing her breasts, throwing the fabric to the floor.

She took me in her hand and I watched, watched her lower herself onto me, so fucking tight and warm, my hands gripping her hips. She was slow at first, adjusting and taking me deeper. I fought the urge to thrust up, letting her take her time.

Her speed increased, circling her hips down on me and grinding. Shit, she was stunning, becoming more beautiful with every moan and gasp, her eyes closing and her head dropping back, losing herself in our sinful act.

I leaned forward and sucked at her nipple, biting down lightly every time she came down forcefully on my throbbing erection. I was so close, but needed her to come first. I wrapped my arm around her waist, holding her to me as I thrust up into her, at a harder and faster pace than she had going, quickly developing a steady rhythm.

"Oh… fuck, yes," she whimpered into my ear. "Yes, yes, yes," she hissed, groaning her release into the couch beside my head. I continued through her quivering release, coming undone myself with my last few thrusts and biting down on her shoulder.

I melted into the couch, completely satisfied and feeling like the luckiest guy in this moment, to have her on top of me like this, spent and getting her breathing under control.

I caressed her back, slow light circles, getting my own breathing back to normal. I kissed her shoulder and she pulled back, smiling softly down at me. "You're really hot," she confessed.

It made me smile, like we were two teenagers infatuated with each other, "You're really hot too." I winked, making her blush.

She cupped my face, kissing me again. I didn't want this night to end. Knowing tomorrow it was back to the real world – a world were Betty and I didn't make any sense together.

"Do you want to stay the night? I'll take you back to your car in the morning?"

She seemed pleasantly surprised by my invitation, smiling beautiful, "Yeah… I don't have class until noon."

I grabbed my flannel, which was draped over the armrest of the couch and helped her slip it on when we both stood from our position on the couch. She buttoned the shirt up, "Bathroom?"

I pointed her in the direction, then went and grabbed a pair of boxers to slip on.

"You want a drink?" I called out, heading into the kitchen.

She exited shortly after and bit her lip, looking so incredibly sexy and sweet in my shirt. "Ummm, water?"

I tilted my head because I meant something stronger but I loved that her mind didn't go there. I got us both glasses of water, watching her as she picked up on of my books, turning it over to read the back cover, "Any good?"

"Yeah, pretty good. She's a new British author, up and coming,"

We talked way more about the book than I expected. She was easy to talk to, she listened, but she also had something to say – thoughtful responses to all my questions and statements. She was smart, obviously, which in itself was attractive.

"You can borrow it if you want," I offered, liking the idea that I'd have another reason to see her if she did.

"Yeah, that would be great. Thanks."

She smiled at me when I stepped closed, moving an arm around her small waist. "Let's go lay down… See if you feel like being a bad girl again," I teased with a wink.

She bit into her overly red lip, containing a smile. I pushed her hair aside, liking how it looked down, a little messy and wild from our recent activities. Maybe I could make it messier?

"Humm," she hummed, looking up as if in thought for a second, "I think the mood might strike me, yes." I reached down and picked her up easily. She giggled, and I walked us to the bedroom, dropping her down on the bed. I couldn't get enough.

* * *

I traced my fingers back and forth, over the tiny bump on her inner thigh, the one I'd found in my car back when this all started not even a week ago. There was something oddly calming about touching her there, like I'd found a piece of her no one else knew about.

"What's the crown about?" She asked, breaking our silence, sounding like she was moments from sleep.

"Huh?"

"On your chest. It's a crown, right?"

Yes, it was, for my dad. I had other tattoos she could have asked about, but of course she chose this one. "Yeah, it's a crown, Betty," I said, my voice coming out harsher than I expected it to. I didn't want to ruin this moment by talking about my fucked up life.

She stayed quiet then. I didn't mean to be such an asshole, at least not to her. "What about you?" I asked, "any tattoos in your future?"

"My mom would kill me."

That made me smile.

"Will you take me to get one someday?" She moaned sleepily and turned into me, cuddling into my chest.

"Yeah," I answered, kissing the top of her head. _Someday._

I let her sleep, noticing she was slipping into it quickly. It always took me a while to fall asleep, envying those for whom it came easily. Tonight was better though – with Betty in my arms things felt calmer, quieter, like something was right for once.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please be warned this is rated MA for sexual content and language**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 _ **Betty –**_

"What about this?" I asked, spinning around once on my tippy toes and holding my arms out, giving Kevin a smile. He was laying on my bed, on his phone, probably texting with Joaquin.

"I think no matter what you wear, Jughead will want to rip it off as soon as you're alone." He raised an eyebrow, peeling his eyes off his phone for a second to look at me.

Although I loved the sound of that I still wanted to look sexy, maybe fit in a little better this time at The Whyte Wyrm. I'd dug up a black mini shirt and tight navy blue shirt, the deep V neckline showing off my cleavage.

"You look great, you little snake charmer," he finally gave me an answer because I was staring at him waiting for one. "Just add some heels and leave your hair down. That man won't know what hit him."

Satisfied with the response, I turned to look at myself in the mirror.

"Am I allowed to go get ready now? Joaquin's going to be here soon."

I gave him a sweet smile and leaned over the bed to place a kiss on his cheek, "Thanks for your help!"

He winked and left my room. I ran my curling iron through my hair and touched up my make up, looking at myself in the mirror when I was done, a little stunned when I realized that I felt sexy and confident. I liked this feeling.

I was so excited to surprise Jughead. I hadn't seen him for over a week. My mom insisted we all be home for the weekend for my dad's birthday, and Jughead hadn't picked Jellybean up on Monday or Wednesday afternoon. He'd texted me to let me, which I thought was nice – it meant he was thinking about me.

I didn't have too much time to dwell on missing him since I was so busy. Polly needed extra help with the twins, she'd recently gotten a job and we were all helping her with them.

But it was Friday night and I needed to do something about the lack of him. Yes I could have just texted and asked, but I wanted to be mysterious, and a small part of me was afraid that he'd reject me if I did ask.

Joaquin picked us up a little after nine and drove us over. Kevin held my hand as we entered the bar, the vibe much the same as the weekend before last. Not many people gave us a second glance, probably because we were with Joaquin.

I scanned the bar, not finding the handsome face that I was hoping for, "He's not here," I told Kevin.

"Well, maybe he'll be in later. Let's get a drink at the bar. You can text him."

As we leaned against the bar, I continued to look around, distracted, "Jughead's usually in on Friday nights, don't worry." Joaquin assured.

I smiled at him and nodded.

"Hey, guys!" Toni greeted quickly. "You're back."

"We just couldn't stay away," Kevin told her, pulling Joaquin closer into their embrace. They were the cutest couple and I was so glad Kevin had met Joaquin. He was glowing.

"Well, we're glad to have you back," she said as she handed the guys beers. "Another Serpent Kiss, babe?"

"Thanks," I answered with a nod. As soon as I sipped on my drink, feeling the smooth alcohol, I decided to relax and enjoy this time with my friends. I noticed the snake that was behind the bar that first night was no longer there, feeling better that it was hopefully somewhere more appropriate. I also noticed that I felt so much more confident in myself tonight than I had been upon my first visit. Things were changing in my life, and for the better.

We ended up back at the pool tables. Joaquin had introduced Kevin and I to another Serpent, Sweet Pea, who was currently my partner, helping me kick Kevin and Joaquin's butts. He was tall and built, definitely handsome with his dark and perfectly unruly hair. He seemed like a big loveable kid, but I knew he was probably dark and menacing when he needed to be. I wouldn't want to be on his bad side.

"Damn, girl!" Sweet Pea whooped, high fiving me with excitement, "You're on fire!"

"Thank you, thank you," I bowed, feeling happy and silly, having a nice time with people I never thought I'd spend time with.

"Come on, Betty, you need a refill," Sweet Pea said, motioning for me to head to the bar with him.

I heard his voice before I saw him, "I'll take care of it," Jughead said, suddenly at my side, his arm around my waist, gripping and urging me forward. I wondered how long he'd been here.

I looked at him with a frown, his stare stern towards Sweet Pea, as if a warning. Sweet Pea outstretched his arms and gave Jughead a cheeky smile before stepping back. I let Jughead lead us to the bar, where he continued to hold my waist with his arm. Toni smiled at us, but I could tell she was surprised.

"What do you want?" He asked, without even looking at me.

"Water, please. Thanks, Toni." I managed a smile before looking at Jughead. His eyes were dark, a little more tired than usual and his jaw was clenching, waiting, as if impatiently, until Toni handed me the bottle.

"Come on," he commanded, pulling me along, down the same corridor Joaquin and Kevin had disappeared to once.

I bit my lip, happy he was finally here, touching me, but also nervous because I didn't know what was going on with his mood. He pulled me into a small room. I noticed it was a small office, doubling as a supply room. He slammed the door shut behind us.

"What the hell are you doing here, Betty?" He asked, finally looking me in the eye, and I noticed he was fuming, if his voice didn't already give it away, his breathing did.

"I…" I swallowed, instantly upset that he was upset. He didn't want to see me. "I wanted to see you," I managed to answer because he seemed to be getting more irritated by the second. I wanted to make it better.

"It's called a text," he paced the small space, running a hand angrily though his hair while I stood there, digging my nails into my palm and fighting against the urge to cry.

"I'm sorry," I looked down, chewing my lip harder. "I was trying…"

"I specifically remember telling you it was stupid of you to set foot in this place last time." He reminded, stepping forward and pushing my back into the door. His hands were on either side of me now, trapping me between himself and the door. I'd dropped my water bottle, forgetting about it instantly.

I looked at his wary and tired face, bringing my shaky hands up to caress his cheek. He instantly pulled my hands off his face, pressing them back down to my sides and pinning me to the door with his body.

My fingers interlocked with his, breathing deeply as his mouth moved to hover above mine, my heart beating out of my chest, "You're not safe here."

I licked my lips, pleased when I realized he was being a little jealous and over protective. It was such a turn on. He was everything I needed, everything I _wanted_. I moved one of our interlocked hands between my legs bravely, pushing his hand up my skirt. I smiled when he continued on his own, his fingers dancing over my lace-covered sex softly. He growled deeply, pressing his lips hard against mine.

I wrapped my now free hand around his broad shoulders, moaning into his desperate kiss. I urged his other hand to pull my skirt up, my body already on fire from his fingers against me over the thin fabric of my panties.

He griped the side of my panties, making me yelp as he roughly and quickly ripped the lace, pulling the fabric away and letting it fall down my leg. I tried urgently to undo his jeans, glad when he swiftly helped and lifted me up by my thighs.

There was a fire in his eyes, much more fierce than my lazy, lustful ones. He positioned himself and pushed into me, making us both groan. It was so satisfying to finally have him so close. He didn't start slow, the rhythm set by the third thrust. It felt so good to be this wanted, by him.

I tried to stay quiet, worried someone would hear, even though it was a noisy bar, "Never come here without me knowing," he growled into my mouth.

I whimpered in rely, each hard slam pressing me harder into the door, my nails digging into the leather covering his shoulders. "Promise, Betty,"

"I promise," I answered as calmly as I could, gasping as the spot he was hitting become more and more sensitive, threatening to take control of every nerve in my body.

"I don't want anyone else touching you," he spoke lowly into my ear, his breathing hot and heavy, my body tipping over the edge, my releasing starting at my fingers and toes, building through me.

"You're mine," he said in warning, causing me to come hard. It was the sexiest thing he could have said to me in that moment. Wether he knew it or not, I was totally and completely his already, craving him and not wanting anything or anyone else.

"Come inside me, baby," I whispered, holding his shoulders close and groaning with each thrust. It felt slightly different, now that my release had lubricated his passage, so inviting and warm. The fact that I felt that way only aroused my desire more. I never thought I'd ever be this way with anyone.

He cursed into my hair as he came, pinning me to the door more roughly for a moment longer.

He gently released my legs and put me down, holding my waist until my legs adjusted. I looked up at him, moving my hands to his face, wondering if he'd let me this time, and smiled when he did, pulling him down for a more gentle kiss.

I giggled when he pulled my skirt back down into place, "And you definitely don't come here dressed like this," he warned.

I gave him a look, letting him know he couldn't determine how I dressed, especially if it made him act like that. Wow, I liked jealous Jughead.

Leaning back against the door lazily I watched as he tucked himself back into his boxer briefs and buckled his jeans and belt. He grabbed a few tissues from table and handed them to me, leaning down long enough to take the ripped panties into his hand and shoved them into his pocket.

"We're leaving. Text Kevin."

I used the tissues to wipe away our combined release, throwing them away in the small trashcan by the desk.

Jughead took my hand when I was done, leading us out of the office and down to the back exit.

He had his bike this time, and I bit my lip, worried and wondering if I could go on it with my skirt. _And no panties._ He put his helmet on my head, and I smiled at how gentle and sweet he was being, like he couldn't resist the quick kiss to my lips.

The ride wasn't as uncomfortable as I expected, and it was exhilarating riding with him, I'd never been on one before. His place wasn't far anyway, and we were inside the trailer in no time.

I loved it here, it was so warm and so very Jughead. Even though I only knew very little, this trailer said so much; his hobbies scattered all over the place and photographs of his families on the walls.

"Make yourself at home," he told me, taking his jacket off and hanging it up. He was in a navy blue t-shirt today, making me smile when I noticed we were matching. I sat on the couch and removed my high heels, tucking my legs under myself and watching him move around the kitchen, getting me a glass of water even though I didn't ask.

As he handed me the glass and I was about to speak, his cellphone rang. He was visibly irritated as he pulled it out of his back pocket and excused himself, retreating back into the trailer. I took a sip of water, deciding to text Kevin while I had a minute.

I could hear Jughead faintly, snippets like "I'm in for the night," "take care of it," and some cursing.

Kevin replied to my text with a winking emoji followed by a snake. I'd told him I was at Jughead's and okay, wishing him and Joaquin a good rest of the night.

Jughead returned, pulling his jacket back on and running his hand back through his hair in an attempt to calm the dark mess, "I gotta step out. I'll try not be too long. Read whatever you want, watch whatever you want, make yourself comfortable. I'll be as quick as I can."

I nodded with a frown, "Is everything okay?"

He leaned down and kissed me, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear, "Yeah, bondie, don't worry," and with that I watched him leave.

I sighed to myself, looking around the trailer. I'd slept here last time I was over so I felt very comfortable in the space; more connected to the mysterious man I was sleeping with.

It did scare me a little, wondering what he did - what being the leader of The Southside Serpents entailed. I'd been trying to put it out of my mind, not wanting to imagine anything bad.

I sighed again and got up, walking around to look at the photos some more in an attempt to distract myself. They were a beautiful family. His parents both looked really young in all the photos. I noticed Jellybean had gotten their mum's dark eyes while Jughead held an extremely strong resemblance to his dad. His dad was a little tanner though with slightly lighter hair, the pale skin and dark hair coming from their mother.

I wondered what happened to Jughead's father and if I'd ever meet his mother. Would I be good enough for her son? Would she approve? Would Jughead and I ever even reach that stage?

I was getting ahead of myself. I needed to just take this one day at a time.

I rolled my shoulder back, trying to relaxed as I looked around the trailer some more, biting on the inside of my mouth. As much as I would like to go through Jughead's things, get to know him better, I'd never do that. I grabbed a random book from the top of a stack and sat back down on the couch, pulling the blanket from the back of the sofa over my lap. I turned the television on too, changing it to some old black and white movie, just to fill the silence, and began reading the book. I couldn't concentrate though, so I wasn't really retaining any of the words.

I wasn't sure how, but I must have dozed off, awakened when Jughead said my name, his hand rubbing my shoulder. I moaned groggily and looked up at him. He looked even more tired then before.

"I wasn't even gone that long," he teased.

"Sorry,"

His smile was softer than he'd ever had before, "It's okay… Should we move to the bed?" His hand still rubbing my shoulder made me feel like I could sleep again, long and hard.

He offered me a hand and turned the television off, leading me to the bedroom. He handed me a t-shirt from a drawer and I pulled my shirt off, replacing it with his and slipping my skirt off. As I sat on the edge of the bed I marveled at his beautiful body as he undressed, my eyes heavy with sleep and a lazy smile across my face.

He didn't say anything, just pulled me under the covers with him when he was ready. I felt safe and perfect in his arms, sleep setting back in quickly.

* * *

In the morning I awakened to that new familiar feeling of Jughead running his fingers over the mole on my inner thigh, slightly ticklish but also really comforting. My eyes fluttered open only to look into his.

"How'd you sleep?" He asked, his voice a little groggy.

"Really good," I moaned and stretched. "Oh, I finished the book you gave me," I remembered. I'd finished within two nights, wanting to read something he'd read.

His hand teasingly travelled up my thigh, over my hipbone and stomach. "I don't really give a fuck about the book right now, Betty," he told me, his hand traveling from one breast to the other, gentling rolling my nipples between his thumb and finger. My breasts were tender and sensitive, his touch easily sending waves of pleasure down my body.

I reached my hand over, quickly finding his erection, "What do you give a fuck about?" I urged, trying not to wince at the mixture of pain and pleasure he was inflicting.

He moved on top and between my knees swiftly, giving me a lazy smile before kissing down my jaw and to my ear, the nibbling making me moan as my hands explored his strong back.

"All I care about right now is your perfect… sexy… beautiful… responsive body," he breathed, placing wet kisses on the sensitive skin below my ear.

I rolled my hips up into his. He made me feel sexy and beautiful, confident in his arms. Without me having to ask he positioned himself and moved into me, slow, so achingly slow.

This was different, and really nice, slow and gentle, kisses placed all over my neck and shoulders. I was completely and fully relaxed, letting him take control and caressing his back, arms, and ass, feeling the moving muscle under his skin.

He pulled back only far enough to look at me, our eyes half closed and our lips half open. I leaned up, our lips touching in the softest kisses. He reached between us, rubbing my nerve and instantly I knew I'd come, the feeling of him above me, a pressure and heaviness in my core from being joined in the closest physical way.

"More, Juggie," I whispered, his lips turning into a dark smirk. His thrusts turned deeper and harder, his fingers still on me. I closed my eyes and bit into my lip as the sensation built up, his kiss on my cheek making me want to cry. I'd never felt this way, so completely wanted. With Jughead, I was myself, I didn't need to be what he wanted or expected. I just need to be me.

We came together, my nails digging into his ass and back. He mumbled into the crook of my neck, making me giggle from the tickle and my pleasant high.

He rolled onto his back and I turned into him, his arm coming around my shoulders as he pulled me closer. I ran my hand up and down his chest, gently, looking at him as he looked up at the ceiling and caught his breath.

"I'm in deep fucking trouble with you, blondie," he said, moving his free hand behind his head and giving me a side ways glance.

The statement made my heart flutter, "Oh?" I asked, wanting him to continue, wishing he'd say more. I was so completely infatuated with him.

His smile grew as he pulled his face slightly away from mine so we could look at each other, "I don't…" he sighed and his smile disappeared. "I don't do this… I don't… feel this way about anyone… you're dangerous,"

My heart swelled at his admission. "Oh, I'm the dangerous one?" I asked, hoping not to bring any Serpent talk to this conversation, but still he knew what I was referring to.

His hand moved from under his head to push my hair aside, playing with the strands, "Yes, _you_ are dangerous… But I can't stay away… And I want you to be mine," his deep green eyes were dark, his hand moving to my chin and tilting it towards himself as his lips met mine.

"I am yours, Juggie," I whispered between kisses.

He felt strained, like he wanted to say more but was fighting within himself.

 _ **Jughead –**_

 _Run, Betty,_ I wanted to tell her. She deserved better and I shouldn't be so selfish, dragging her into my fucked up life. I couldn't though, I wanted her more than I wanted anything, and it scared the shit out of me. The way I felt about her was something new. I never gave a shit about any of the other girls, not really. I didn't care if I saw them again, if another man touched them… But, Betty… the thought of anyone else even looking at her made my blood boil.

Her telling me she was mine, so sexy and yet so timid made me more conflicted than I'd ever been, and that was saying something. I was torn, torn between knowing I would somehow hurt this perfect creature, and wanting to devour her. I wanted to give her everything, and take all of her at the same time.

"Come on, time to shower." I tried to lighten the mood, stop thinking of the negatives and concentrate on today. We had today.

We got out of bed and walked to the small bathroom together, my t-shirt swallowing her sexy slender frame. She had an incredible body, fit but soft, slender with feminine curves. I knew very well by now what was underneath that oversized shirt, and I'd have it as many times as I could.

I was naked and could feel her looking at me as I grabbed us towels and started the shower.

I turned, so I could catch her sharing, turned on by her innocent smile, biting at her plump lip. "Are you checking me out?" I frowned.

She shrugged but her smile only grew wider. "Let's see if you're still smiling when you're begging me to let you come," I threatened, pulling her over and making her gasp at the suddenness. I leaned down to capture her lips while we waited for the water to warm up.

I pulled my shirt off her and slapped her ass when she stepped in, the water hot by now and the sight of her stepping under it one of the best I'd ever seen. Her ass cheek was turning red from my hand, the water flowing over her curves drawing me in. I couldn't get enough.

I closed the shower door behind me. The space was small enough to be cozy, but big enough to be comfortable. I pressed my front against her back, wrapping my arms around her as she dropped her head back on my chest.

"Are you free today?" I asked, my hands already moving to her breasts and gently massaging, the weight of them making me grow hard again.

"Yes,"

"Want to spend it with me?"

Looking down at her face, her eyes closed, she smiled and said yes again. I kissed the side of her head as I let her breasts free and reached for the shampoo. She grabbed it, taking it from my hand and putting it back, "Not yet, Juggie… not until after _you're_ begging me to let you come."

My dick grew even harder against her back, "You think you're cute, huh?" I growled. I did think it was cute, that she reversed what I said to her on me, thinking she was able to do so.

"Yes," she sweetly answered.

"Well you're mistaken." I warned, taking her delicate wrists and twisting her arms behind her back, holding both her forearms with one hand and making her lean forward. I slipped into her without delay, being gentle for only a moment before pounding into her harder, loving her satisfied scream.

It took less time that I thought it would for her to get close, telling me in gasps that she wanted to come. I was holding my own off, wanting to prolong it and prove a point to her.

"No," I growled demandingly, our skin slapping harder, her screams, my groans, and the sound of the water mingling.

"Please… please," she breathed. "Oh, god,"

I didn't say anything, because I couldn't, because I wanted to see if she'd disobey me. I wanted to come so bad, turned on by her letting me have this control of her flawless body.

"Jug, please,"

"I said no, Betty," I warned. She cried out at my harsh tone, and I groaned, coming hard inside her warmth with a few final thrusts. I stood still for a moment, not moving either of us. I could tell she was breathing heavily, her back and shoulders moving with each inhale and exhales. Letting the tight grip on her arms go, I slipped out of her sex and wrapped both my arms around her to steady her stance.

She reached her hand forward onto the tiles in front of her, using the other to hold onto my arm. "How much do you regret trying to be cute now?" I teased, knowing she must be irritated from no release.

She whimpered and looked back at me with pleading eyes. Fuck, it was so sexy, and I couldn't resist. I licked my lips and took her hand, moving it between her legs and making her touch herself, my warm release spilling onto her thighs.

"Make yourself come, baby… for me," I told her, feeling really proud that she listened to me, not coming even though I had, even though I knew she thought it was probably impossible not to when I was fucking her so hard.

It only took a few strokes for her to come, moaning gently and sighing with relief. I turned her head up to kiss me, whispering, "Again."

She almost instantly cried out into my mouth with another release, as if the second was right after the first.

After a minute of recovering we actually showered. I was glad I'd put a new boiler in, so we had plenty of hot water. I could have repeated what we just did, seeing her covered in my body wash, touching herself as she cleaned up, but I washed up too, wrapping a towel around her when we were done.

I put one around my waist, grabbing a new toothbrush for her from under the sink. We brushed our teeth and dried off without a word.

Back in the bedroom I told her we could stop off at her place first so she could change. I got dressed and tried not to think about how sexy she looked in the mini skirt and heels, her legs driving me crazy. I really was in trouble with her.

We drove in silence, my hand on her thigh and hers over mine. She kept glancing at me, and I wondered what she was thinking. I didn't say anything. I pulled into her drive way and helped her out, earning a quick kiss to my cheek. It made me smile and follow her.

"Hello?" She called out, greeted by the dark haired Veronica stepping into the hallway.

"And where have – Oh, hello Jughead," she smiled, reaching her hand out to shake mine.

"Veronica," I greeted, shaking her hand.

She gave Betty a knowing smile before looking back at me, "Are you the reason she didn't come home last night?" She asked, crooking a dark eyebrow.

"Guilty," I smirked.

"Behave, both of you," Betty warned. "Veronica will you be a friendly host while I go up and change real quick?"

"Of course," Veronica answered, placing a hand over her pearls and tracing her fingers over them. "Come on, Jughead, I'll grab you a coffee."

Betty gave me a kiss and told me she'd be right back, disappearing up the stairs and leaving me with her tiny friend.

"Come, sit," Veronica motioned to the kitchen table where she seemed to be doing some work. "How would you like your coffee?"

"Black, nothing in it," I answered, slipping my jacket off and placing it over the back of the chair before sitting.

"So," she took a deep breath as she moved around, getting a mug and pouring the hot liquid, "Our Betty is quite taken with you,"

She handed me the coffee, standing behind her own chair, as if to intimidate me. It was funny, she was shorter than Betty and wasn't intimidating at all.

"Betty is a great person." I told her, because it was true.

"Oh, I know, and if you do anything to hurt her, you'll have a lot of people to answer to."

I took a sip of the coffee, soothing me as I sat back, calm and relaxed, there weren't many people in this world who scared me, definitely not Veronica. But what did scare me was hurting Betty.

I raised my eyebrows at Veronica, waiting for more.

"That's it, just needed you to know that." She sat down, shifting slightly as I'm sure she was crossing her legs.

"Don't worry, my intensions are good." _Mostly._ I'd do everything in my power to make sure she didn't get hurt, that no one hurt her, that nothing I did hurt her. Even in this moment, as I thought that, I knew it wasn't possible.

Betty's footsteps rushing down the stairs stopped mine and Veronica's staring. Betty was changed into jeans, a gray v-neck sweater and white converse, somehow just as beautiful in these clothes as she was in the short skirt.

"Want any coffee, B?"

"No thanks, we were going to head out anyway." She told Veronica, standing next to me and placing a hand on my shoulder. Veronica was watching us, I could tell, wary as she should be about her friend being involved with me. I wished I was someone different.

"Oh, hot date planned?" She asked, eyeing me.

"No," Betty answered, "Just hanging out."

"Well, my girl deserves a proper date, so get on that, Romeo," Veronica challenged.

"I promise, I'll plan a real date for next week." I offered, making Veronica smile with accomplishment.

I moved an arm around Betty's waist as I stood, grabbing my jacket from the chair with my free hand, "Come on, Juliet, you ready to go?"

Betty smiled and nodded, grabbing her jacket from the nearby closet. "Don't wait up, V,"

"Have fun, kids,"

We went to Pop's since we both hadn't eaten since yesterday. I was starving, but that wasn't anything new. I could eat even if I had just eaten an hour earlier. Jellybean was there with a few friends. The friends watch as she ran over to me, hugging me with force and then doing the same to Betty.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Hanging out with some friends." She gave me a look like it should have been obvious. I put my arms out in defense.

She termed to Betty, "Miss Cooper, I'm sorry I don't have the invite on me, but will you please come to my birthday party? Jug will be there so you can be his date. Please?"

"Ummm," Betty smiled, looking to me as if for permission. I just gave her a smile to let her know it was okay. "Yeah, that would be really nice, thank you."

"Cool, I'm so excited, it's going to be great!"

I just smiled at Jellybean, amused by her excited nature at seeing me with Betty. "Okay, anyway, I gotta get back to my friends. See you Monday." She gave us a wave and was off, back to her friends.

Betty and I got a booth on the other side of the diner and ordered. She asked when the party was and if she should meet me there. I said I'd pick her up. I'd only been at my mum's house a handful of times, the only reason being for Jellybean, because she begged our mum for days until she said yes. Mum and I didn't talk, not really, just a hello or goodbye on the off chance that we saw one another. She'd disowned me at sixteen, and despite me trying a few times, especially at the beginning, nothing could undo what I'd done. She _hated_ me. Jellybean was our only living thread.

"So, what are we doing today?" Betty asked, pushing her plate away and leaning forward on the table. I took her hands in mine, the action coming easily.

"I thought maybe we could get some coffees to go and take a walk by the river… then I'll take you somewhere a little later." I winked.

"Can I get hot coco instead?"

She was so sweet. "Hot coco it is."

I drove us down to Sweetwater River and we walked along one of the tracks, holding hands, sipping our drinks and being quiet for the most part. She asked me questions here and there, or pointed out an animal in our path.

"So, your sister? She had your niece and nephew pretty young?" I asked.

She nodded, "Yep… we were still in high school together. It was tough… The father's not involved and our parents were really hard on her… they _are_ really hard on us, they expect a lot. But they're good; we're lucky to have them. I took it for granted when I was a teenager but I'm starting to notice that I'd rather have parents who care than don't."

I was glad too, that she had a caring family; she would never be alone if anything ever happened between us. I stopped suddenly, an urge to kiss her. She moaned in surprise but wrapped an around arm me and deepened the kiss, shifting up onto her toes to get closer. I hated the thought of one day hurting her, which I knew I somehow would.

We found a spot on some rocks to look out at the flowing water. I pulled her to my chest as she sat between my legs. This is the most normal I'd ever felt. I kissed the side of her head, inhaling her vanilla and strawberry scent.

There was so much to say, so much to ask each other and learn, but neither of us spoke, wanting to enjoy the time we had together instead. I wasn't ready to let the realness of our lives ruin this bubble that had created itself around us.

She knew who I was - the Southside Serpent Leader. In her head, that had to have some sort of meaning. But no matter the about of thought, she couldn't really know. No one had gone down to the deep dark place where my secrets were kept. But that was where you'd find the real me.

The silence was broken with a short discussion on the book I'd lent her before we decided to head back to the car. It was getting late enough that I could take us to our next destination - The Twilight Drive-In.

"Where are you taking us?"

"Somewhere important to me,"

I parked in my usual spot. There weren't many people here yet, just a few early comers to the dusk showing. I got out and opened her door, taking her hand.

"A drive-in?" she smiled.

"Not just any drive-in. I grew up here, I worked here, I went here all the time with my parents and Jellybean. I even lived here for awhile." I wanted to share some things with her, slowly open up, nothing too bad.

"You lived here?" she asked, seeming upset and confused.

I kissed her cheek and ignored her question for now. "Come on," I walked her around the back of the main building, where the graffiti was old and faded but still readable. _Jughead Jones wuz here_ , accompanied by the signature crown from my adolescence.

"That's your tattoo," she pointed out. "What is it, Juggie?" She took my hand with both of hers, leaning into me and trying to get me to crack.

"When I was a kid my dad always called me his little prince, and he used to draw that on all my birthday cards or notes that he left on the fridge… Stupid I know, but… whatever. It stuck."

"It's not stupid, Jug, it's so sweet. I love it."

"Anyway, I wrote this out here when the drive-in closed and I had to find a new place to stay."

"Why weren't you at home in the first place?" she probed.

"My mum and I had a fight," I shrugged. 'A fight' was putting it lightly.

"But, it's up and running again, right? That's good," she said, trying to see the positive in everything.

I nodded and leaned down for the kiss she'd leaned in for. I had no idea why I'd brought her here, why I was letting her in, but for the first time I wanted someone close. As much as I shouldn't, I still wanted it.

There was only so much opening up I could do in one day, conflicted by wanting to let her in, and being who I'd been for the majority of my adult life.

"Come on, time for some junk food." We walked around to the concessions and I was surprised to see Nick, getting older and rounder by the year.

"Hey Nick, what are you doing back here making popcorn?"

"First kid doesn't come in for his shift for another few hours. We're slow, I can manage." He replied then smiled at Betty.

"Betty, this is Nick, he's the manager here. This is my friend Betty," I introduced.

"So lovely to meet you, sweetheart. What are you doing with this guy?" He joked with a boisterous laugh.

Betty laughed too and I shook my head at the two of them.

"Too cheap to take the girl on a real date?" He asked, making Betty laugh more and lean into my side, holding onto my arm.

"What's with everyone on my case today?" I wondered out loud.

"I'm just teasing, Jones is a great guy." He winked at Betty. "What can I get for you, boss?"

I looked at Betty, "What would you like?"

She chose popcorn and a soda. I ordered chocolate too, paying and heading back to the car, happy Nick didn't give me any of that 'your money's no good here' nonsense. I'd told him that I paid just like everyone else did.

Betty settled into her seat and I handed her the food before going back around to my side.

"Why'd he call you boss? Is he a Serpent too?" She asked, somewhat lowly, not meeting my eyes. It's the first time she'd said the word, even though we both knew who I was. It was kind of awkward, for us both.

"Nick? No, he's not a Serpent… I just own the place, that's why he calls me that sometimes."

"You own the place?" She asked more enthusiastically and looking to me. I didn't realize it was a big deal.

"I brought it a few years back, fixed it up and hired Nick to manage the place."

"Jughead, that's amazing."

I made me feel good that she was impressed by this, not necessary expecting her to be. "I just missed it. Having this place to come to was such a comfort to me back then. I think kids and parents, and teenagers should have someplace like this. You know, somewhere safe to hang out."

I didn't allow any business to go down here. This place was for families. Serpents could come to hang out, that was it. I didn't want anyone to be afraid of this place. It had always been my haven growing up.

"I think that's wonderful," she told me with a kind smile.

More people arrived, as I knew they would, Betty holding onto my hand in her lap. I kept glancing at her perfect features, lights bouncing off her face as she watched the movie, periodically reaching down for some popcorn.

I wanted to watch her forever. I'd found my new safe place – with her.


	4. Chapter 4

Please be warned this is rated MA for sexual content and language.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 _ **Betty –**_

"I'm so proud of you guys," I told the teens. They'd all done so well on their articles and so far on the editing. A few had created some school polls and gone around surveying students. They were so involved and passionate.

"Next week we'll be working on layout and last minute changes." I told them as they packed up. Jellybean and I were last to leave, walking out to meet Jughead.

I smiled at him as he hugged Jellybean hello, pulling me in for a kiss next. Jellybean saw but didn't say anything. I'm sure she wanted us to be together, and it was really nice having a supporter. I got in and smoothed my skirt down, the smile still clued to my face.

I'd had a full day with classes earlier in the day. Jughead picked me up and dropped me off at the high school so that he wouldn't have to drive me back to get my car later. I had to dress in a way that would be appropriate for class, work, and our upcoming date. _Date!_ I'd dressed in a cream pencil skirt and black silk shirt, tucking it in to flatter my waist, and left my hair down.

"So, what are we doing?" Jellybean asked as soon as Jughead got in.

" _You_ are going home, and _Betty and I_ are going out." He corrected her. He was dressed in a black shirt, the sleeves rolled up his forearms, and dark jeans; different with the lack of leather jacket.

"Like… a date?" She asked excitedly, leaning forward between our seats. "Is that why you're dressed nicely?"

"Seatbelt," he warned.

She sat back, "It's a date," she confirmed smugly. I could just picture her smile, so similar to Jughead's.

"Guess I'm not _way_ out of her league," Jughead spoke, making me frown and look at him as I wondered what he was talking about.

"I told him he had no shot with you, basically," Jellybean answered for him, "But I guess you're proving me wrong. I don't know what you see in him." She teased playfully. I knew she thought the world of Jughead.

"You guys talked about me?" I raised an eyebrow. Jughead shot me a look, tensing his jaw, but I could tell he was doing it to hold the smile away that was creeping on the corners of his lips.

"Fine, you guys can go on a date, but you gotta make it up to me with another photo lesson, Jug. There's no way I'm good enough to shoot for the paper yet."

I turned to Jughead with a sudden idea. "You should come in one afternoon and give a lesson on photo journalism." I was sure I could make it happen, there's no way the school could pass up on a guest lecturer.

"That would actually be perfect since Jughead used to be the photographer for his school newspaper."

"Wait. What? How didn't I know this?" I asked, fascinated by the new information. He was so mysterious and every new thing I learned about him took me off guard - a complete enigma.

"He also wrote," she added.

"It was ages ago." He dismissed. "I don't think the school would like me talking to the kids anyway." He added, his tone making it clear he wanted this dropped. I'd bring it up again later when I felt the time was right.

Jughead stopped in front of the house, looking back at Jellybean, "Be good,"

"I will _._ Have fun on your date!" She teased, hopping out and waving goodbye.

Jughead sighed and shook his head, pulling away, "You feel like sushi or Italian for dinner?" He asked.

"Sushi." I answered confidently, reaching for his hand. "You look nice, by the way." I smiled. When he'd dropped me off at school earlier he was dressed in his jacket and a flannel shirt, suspenders hanging by his distressed jeans. I found his look extremely attractive, but right now he was much more clean and put together, making me assume that he did it for our date. I liked it. Like he was putting effort in even though I knew that he rolled out of bed each morning looking gorgeous.

He gave me a handsome smile, "You do too, baby," I loved when he called me that, when he called me anything really, and I couldn't believe he was driving us on a date. I couldn't believe he wanted to spend time with me and be with me. He was the one that was out of _my_ league.

He pulled into the parking lot of a sushi restaurant. The building was modern and had samurai statues out front by the giant wooden doors. I commented on how cool it looked. He said he'd read good reviews on it so hopefully it would be nice.

"One sec," Jughead said, turning the car off and getting out. I looked back when he opened the trunk, wondering what he was doing only for a second before he opened my door, holding a bouquet of pink peonies. It was huge, surrounded by big green leaves.

"Oh my god, Jug…" My mouth fell open at the sight. He was smiling as he took my hand and helped me out. "They're amazing… How'd you know they were my favorite?" I asked, still in awe as he handed me the flowers.

"Kevin," he answered simply.

I hugged the bouquet to my chest gently so as not to crash the flowers. "I love them, thank you so much," I'd never gotten flowers from a man before. My parents for graduation and for a few birthdays from Veronica, but these were different. They made me feel special.

"I'm glad you like them."

I placed them down on the car seat and wrapped my arms around him, pulling him down to give him a deep kiss, his lips soft against mine, and not letting go. I moaned, letting my weight fall into him as his tongue made me forget my own name for a moment.

Lost in our make out session I sighed when he pulled back, a car parking two spots over and breaking our daze. He closed the passenger door and held my hand as we walked in and were seated.

The restaurant was even more impressive inside, dimly light with statues incased in glass, swirling chandeliers, and koi fish at the entrance. I was so proud to be with him, and completely happy. There was nowhere else I'd rather be.

I leaned over to kiss his cheek after our waiter took our drink order. He smiled and looked at me, leaning in for a proper kiss. "Thank you for bringing me here. I didn't need a date, or flowers, but it's really nice."

"You deserve it, Betty."

I bit my lip and looked at the menu, quiet until our drinks arrived. Jughead got straight scotch and I'd ordered something called The Hummingbird, colors swirling in a tall glass with a purple orchid on top.

"To tonight," I said, holding my drink up.

"To you," Jughead winked, his glass clinking against mine.

Giddy, I leaned in again and kissed him. I couldn't stay away, his lips my new found drug.

I sipped my drink; it was really good – sweet and light. I handed it over, asking if he wanted to try. He pulled a face that told me he had no desire. I raised my eyebrows, not expecting it to work but he took a sip. It was something completely small and insignificant but I still felt triumphant.

We decided on appetizers to share and a few different rolls for our meal. His hand moved down to my thigh as he looked at me, his gaze focused and interested. He had the most perfect face, striking features – I could look at him forever. And it was safe to say I was obsessed with those dark locks that liked to fall across his face.

"Tell me something, Juggie? Something about you?" I probed. I'd gotten a bit of an insight into his life at the drive in and on the off chance that he actually answered a question, but there was still so much that was unknown.

"No, babe, I want to talk about you," he replied, and I really wasn't surprised. "What were you like as a kid, what were you like in high school? What's your favorite season, your favorite color? Tell me everything."

It had become obvious that where he was so open with me sexually, he was more closed off emotionally. I wanted him to know me, and maybe if he did, he'd also let me know him. Even those dark parts of him that he kept hidden, I did want to know them… eventually. I couldn't hide from them forever.

"Well," I began, "I was a very ambitious kid and teen. I had to be really, I told you my parents always expect a lot from me. I was in the math club, on the school paper, I was a cheerleader…"

"Of course you were," he all but rolled his eyes, but his smile was still kind and sweet, teasing.

"It's only because of Veronica. When she moved to town she got it into her head that we were going to be best friends. She made me audition with her and we both got in," I shrugged, "I wouldn't have had the courage without her."

I took a break, trying some of the food and thought, "What else? Oh, my favorite season is autumn and my favorite color is… I don't know… green…" I decided, thinking of the green snake that was on the back of his leather jacket. Everyone thought my favorite color was pink, but I didn't really have a favorite. My mother had assigned me with pink at birth. Polly had gotten blue.

"What's your favorite color?" I asked. It was stupid and insignificant, but we had to start somewhere, to get to that comfortable part where deeper topics could be discussed.

He shrugged, "Black." He continued asking questions, things like my favorite movies and if I'd broken any bones, coming to a question I think even he didn't really want an answer to.

"Any boyfriends?"

It was an odd question, one I didn't necessary want to talk about. I definitely didn't want to know about his history with women, instantly jealous at the thought of him with anyone else. Although, I knew there were probably plenty. A bitter taste formed in my mouth.

"Archie and I dated for awhile, before he started dating Veronica… but other than that, just a few random dates here and there." I bit on my lip nervously, just getting it all out at once.

"You and _Archie_?"

I nodded.

"And Veronica's your best friend?" His brows were pulled together. "Did he cheat on you?"

I shook my head, "No, no, they began dating after we broke up… Although I'm pretty sure she's the reason he broke up with me. The minute she walked into Pop's and came over to our booth, he was hers." I noticed him looking at me intently. "I'm not bitter about it, I promise." I smiled.

He reached over, brushing my hair aside, "You're way too good, Betty Cooper,"

My smile widened at the sound of my name against his lips. "And you're way too sweet, Jughead Jones."

He tilted his head at me, "No, I'm really not." With that he leaned in and kissed me, harder than I expected, but I let it happen willingly, melting into my seat. If I were being honest with myself, that reply would scare me. I did worry about who he was, but I was putting it out of my mind, too taken with him, and knowing there had to be more good than bad.

We finished with fried ice cream, sharing the green tea flavor. I used the bathroom to freshen up while he paid and we headed home. I put the flowers onto my lap, lifting them to smell every few minutes.

He parked in my driveway and we both went inside. Veronica and Archie were cuddled up on the sofa watching television.

"Hey you two," Veronica smiled at us and Archie nodded his hello to Jughead. I felt so odd about telling Jughead we'd dated. "Wow, B, those flowers are stunning."

I leaned into Jughead as he wrapped an arm around me. "They're from Jughead. I'm just going to put them in some water and we're going to head upstairs." I told them.

"Have fun," Both Archie and Veronica said in unison, looking at each other with a laugh. They were sickeningly sweet sometimes.

Jughead and I went to the kitchen while I found a vase and filled it with water, putting the flowers into it and in the middle of the table.

"Night, guys!" I called, holding Jughead's hand as we walked up the stairs and to my room.

I pushed the door closed behind us, smiling to myself and biting my lip as I checked out his tight ass, his clothing sitting perfectly around his body.

"Stop staring at my ass." He said teasingly. As I looked up at his face I noticed he was giving me a cheeky smile.

"Never." I shrugged innocently, licking my bottom lip before biting into it, my body reacting to the thoughts of what was to come. I never imagined I'd be this interested in sex, but with him I definitely was. "Now sit your nice ass on the bed," I tried my best to sound stern but even to me it sounded sweet.

He raised an eyebrow at me as if to ask, 'are you serious?'

"Please," I added, taking the small step it took to reach him and placing my hands on his chest so he'd sit back.

He did, watching me and placing his hands on my thighs, running them up and behind to my ass. I stepped out of my shoes and kicked them behind myself, looking down into his green eyes as I pulled my shirt out of the waistband, slowly starting to unbutton it.

His eyes grew darker as he watched, which only swelled my chest with warmth, excited that he was affected by me. I opened the shirt and let the silk drop down to the floor from my arms, revealing the sexy strappy bra I had very carefully picked out for tonight, a matching G-string underneath my skirt.

His hands moved up to roam my chest, not shy as they squeezed and massaged. I moaned softly from the back of my throat without meaning to, a small smile dancing at the edge of his lips. Something about it excited me.

I unzipped my skirt and shimmied it down, placing my hands on his shoulders as I moved to straddle him and his hands went back to my ass.

"You're perfect," he told me seriously.

I leaned in for a kiss, running my fingers through his thick hair. I moaned into the kiss when his fingers slipped under the string of my G-string, and gasped, pulling back when he moved to my core, his fingers sliding along my already sleek sex.

"Kiss me, Betty," he said in assertion with a growl, as if annoyed I had pulled back with the suddenness of his touch.

I closed the small space easily and continued to kiss him, his tongue hungry and demanding inside my mouth. My head was spinning already, lost in the ecstasy that was being with him.

His fingers had left as suddenly as they were on me, hooking into my mouth next. His free hand on the back of my neck made it impossible to pull back, but I'm not sure I would have, the taste of my own arousal off his fingers oddly erotic.

"That's it, baby, see how good you taste," he groaned deeply, his eyes half closed with lust as I sucked on his figures, my core throbbing at the fullness of it and the promise of more.

I whimpered when he popped his fingers out, moving his hand to join the other on my neck and shoulders. His hot mouth hovered against mine, giving my lip a lick. "Can I taste you?" I breathed, pressing my body down against the hardness in his jeans.

"And what do you want to taste, Betty?" He asked lowly, knowing all too well what I wanted.

The heat coursing through my body made me brave, and a little blind with lust for him. "Your cock,"

His hand traveled down to my hip, making me grind against him again, the friction feeling so damn good, "That's not very fair, is it?"

I moaned as a shock of pleasure hit me with the fabric rough against me, his hand urging me to keep going. So quickly that my mind didn't have a chance to catch up, he held me as he stood, placing my feet on the ground. I realized then he was undressing, and quickly helped with his jeans.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulder, standing up on my toes so I'd be closer for a kiss. He placed his lips on mine, slipping my G-string off as he went. "It's only fair that you ride my face while you suck my dick," he said easily and confidently.

I looked up at him, my mouth open at the thrill of it, "Kneel up on the bed, by the pillows, and face me." He held my hand as I got up on the bed, doing as he instructed.

I watched him lay on the bed before me, moving his head between my knees. This act alone made me think I should be embarrassed, my arousal so close to his face that I'm sure he would feel the heat. But I wasn't, I was completely overwhelmed with need.

Without needing further instruction, I leaned across his body, coming onto my hands and knees as I came level with his erection, already so hard, standing tall with attention. The feel of his hard body under mine made me more aware of my own, soft and gentle against his.

Jughead's tongue licking from my clit to my opening made me close my eyes and steady my breathing, feeling like I might not have enough sense to pleasure him while he was doing the same to me.

But when I opened my mouth and took him in, sucking and swirling my tongue around his length, I was surprised at how good it felt. I sucked and licked, the feel of him filling my mouth so completely while holding my hips to his face and sucking on me roughly made my thighs shake.

I moaned and sucked harder, breathing through my nose because I didn't want to stop while I came, the feel of him inside my mouth only adding to my orgasm.

Throbbing and so sensitive already, I shook with another wave of pleasure, unable to control it as I ground back against his face, slightly worried I might suffocate him. But he only held me closer, prolonging my high.

Hearing and feeling him curse against me made me smile, eagerly working him as I felt him start to twitch inside my mouth.

"I'm going to come, Betty," he warned, his hands gripping my ass harder.

I just moaned my approval, wanting to make him come more than I wanted air. He cursed as he spilled into my mouth, the warm liquid spreading quickly. I swallowed without a second thought, surprised that I actually wanted to, happy to have him all.

I sucked and licked him clean gently, smiling when he hissed and pulled on my arm to stop. I sat up weakly, doing my best to get off him gracefully and came to lay beside him. His outstretched arm under my head easily coming to wrap itself around my shoulders and pull me into his chest.

"You are too fucking amazing," His eyes closed as he steadied his breathing.

I smiled with triumph, cuddling closer and closing my eyes too. He flipped me under him without warning, making me laugh.

"Don't think that I'm done with you yet." He warned.

 _ **Jughead –**_

The next few weeks flew by, and I was surprised by how easily and normally things were progressing with Betty. I felt so comfortable around her; so good.

She slept over often, and I spent a few nights at her place too. There were nights that I had business to attend to and Betty was busy with school or helping out her sister, but that only made the time we did spend together more special.

Betty also came along when I took Jellybean out for photo shoots around town a few times. She was our model, and I couldn't think of anyone more beautiful, she was prefect and the camera loved her. It made me feel inspired to shoot more, thinking of spots I wanted to take her, the kinds of clothes that would work with each scene.

She'd mentioned me coming to the school for a lecture a few times since first coming up with the idea. As much as it excited me I also knew there was no way it was a good idea. If the parents found out a Serpent had been in their kid's classroom there'd be hell to pay. Besides, I didn't want anything happening that would embarrass Betty to be with me. I knew she was too good for me, and I was waiting for her to realize it too.

I had a feeling today, Jellybean's birthday, might be the first day she'd feel that way. I wasn't sure how meeting my mum would go. So, I drove us over in silence, completely in my own head over the whole thing. By the time I'd snapped out of it, Jellybean was running down the driveway to greet us. There were balloons tied to the fence and mailbox, indicating a party was taking place.

"Happy Birthday, Bean!" I smiled, lifting her into my arms and spinning her around. She leaped into Betty's arms next. It actually meant a lot to me that the two got along so well.

"Come on, guys, everyone's in the backyard." We followed her inside through the house, "Mum's in the kitchen." She told us as she disappeared into the backyard.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, holding Betty's hand with the other as I led her to the kitchen. Mum was arranging food on a plate and looked up when she noticed our presence.

"Hey, ma, this is my girlfriend Betty. Betty, my mum Gladys." It was the first time I'd called her my girlfriend and I smiled slightly when I felt her grip tighten on my hand with the word.

"It's so nice to meet you, Mrs. Jones. Thank you for having me over." Betty smiled cheerfully, letting my hand go as she ventured into the kitchen and hugged my mum hello. I could tell mum was surprised, but she hugged her anyway, looking Betty over. I already knew what she was thinking – what the hell is she doing with me?

"Well, aren't you pretty? Jellybean's told me a lot about you. She loves the paper."

"Oh, I'm so glad to hear it. Jellybean's my star student." Betty smiled brightly, "Can we help you take anything outside?" She asked.

Mum handed us each a plate and we went outside. There were neighbors and a lot of Jellybean's friends. I didn't really know anyone but I easily struck up a conversation with one of the chatty neighborhood dad's, keeping an eye on Betty who was busy talking with the students. It made me smile when Jellybean came to her side, hugging her.

Mum announced that the cake would be out soon, so I excused myself and went to get the gifts from the car. Betty had found an old typewriter at a garage sale. I knew Jellybean would like it because she always played with mine when she was over. I'd bought her a new lens for her camera and a tripod.

I took the time to return Tall Boy's phone call. Thankfully it was quick. He'd been doing this much longer than me so he knew how to take care of any issues that came up. But still, I expected shit run by me first. Not being looped in on something was the easiest way to piss me off.

I could hear Betty's voice in the kitchen when I stepped into the house. After putting the gifts down I stood in the entryway of the kitchen. She smiled up at me. "I was just telling your mum how you should come speak to the kids one day," she told me as she put the candles on the cake. "You really do have two incredibly talented children, Mrs. Jones."

Mum just gave Betty a small smile, thanking her and avoiding my eyes as she picked the cake up and walked passed me outside. Betty and I followed, singing happy birthday.

Of course, Betty helped mum with all the dishes and tidying up. It made me anxious, them being alone in the house, but at the same time I knew she'd notice mum and I didn't really talk if I was in there with them.

Betty's mood had shifted when she came outside again, sitting with me at the table in silence. I took her hand, worried about what my mum had said. I wouldn't put it passed her to tell Betty everything. I wasn't ready for her to know everything about me yet.

When it was time to go Betty was more timid, thanking mum again and saying goodbye to everyone. We walked out to my car together. She didn't start speaking until we were more than half way back to my place.

"Why don't you speak to your mum, Jug?" she asked, as if suddenly out of a trance.

"I told you, we had a fight and she kicked me out. We've hardly spoken since." I said coldly, not ready for the fight that was coming.

"I don't understand. I don't understand how… why she would tell me to cut it off with you? What happened? She hardly looked at you, hardly said two words to you." She was really opening up now, her confusion and a little bit of annoyance showing. I was getting to know Betty better and I'd noticed that when she wanted something she didn't let up easily. She was someone who knew how to get her way, eventually.

"What the fuck do you want me to say, Betty?" I asked more harshly than I intended, not looking at her, my jaw tensing. "We don't talk. That's it."

"Why, Juggie?" I could tell she was irritated with my lack of answers, but I didn't care.

"Seriously, Betty, we've been dating for what? A month, maybe? How about we give it at least two before I tell you all my fucking problems."

Her lips parted in surprise at my harsh tone and words and I wanted to kick myself for being that way towards her, the sweetest fucking person I'd ever met. She was here, in my car, in my life, the girl of my dreams, a girl I didn't know existed or could exist, and I was ruining it.

"Just take me home," she said quietly.

"We're two minutes from my place," I answered. I didn't want to leave her now, like this. I never wanted to be without her.

"Fine." She sighed, looking out of the window and pulling her face away from me on purpose. "I'll get a Lyft after I grab my stuff."

"No you won't." I groaned in frustration, pulling into the trailer park and parking in front of my place.

She got out of the car before I could say anything. I followed, catching up to her quickly and grabbing her wrist to turn her around to me, more forceful than I wanted to be with her right now.

"I don't mean to snap at you," I confessed, looking into her red eyes, as if seconds away from tears. I hadn't seen her cry before and even the thought of it killed me. "You don't deserve it."

She took a deep breath then, my grip on her wrist turning into handholding.

"If you want out of this… _us_ … I get it. I come with a lot of baggage and I'm just not looking to unload all of that on you right now." Somewhere inside I knew the day would come. Already, I knew it would break me. I was falling in love with her, and it hurt.

"I don't want you to feel like you need to, but I just want you to know you can, and I won't be scared off by it, I promise. You can tell me anything, Jug." She said softly now, leaning in closer, as if to prove she'd be here.

"You can't promise that, Betty, you don't know… You don't understand. My mum disowning me, I get it and I don't blame her for it. The best thing I can do is just make sure she and Jellybean are looked after, but apart from that, I can't be part of her life. The only reason I can see Jellybean is because she refuses to listen to mum."

"Jug, I just… I just want whatever you give me. It's okay if you don't want to bring up whatever happened, I understand and I'm sorry for asking so many questions all the time." Her eyes were pleading with me though. She wanted to know.

I brought her hands to my lips, kissing gently across her knuckles. "You don't ever need to be sorry… I'm sorry, I have a short temper."

"I don't want to fight with you." She breathed, closing her eyes.

I pulled her in close and pushed her hair out of her face, "I'm sorry."

She hid her face in my chest and we stood that way for a moment before going inside.

Inside the dimly lit bedroom, as I stood at the doorway watching Betty pull her sweater off and run her fingers through her golden locks, I had an idea.

"I have an idea, baby," I told her, my mood simmering down at the sudden inspiration my stunning girlfriend awakened. "I think it's time you officially became my model… What do you think? You up for a mini session?"

Her eyes had brightened, probably because my own mood had picked up, not wanting to ever fight with her like we almost had in the car and outside.

"Here? Now? I guess so… Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure, you're beautiful and I've been dying to get you in front of my camera." I lowered my gaze down her body, very aware of her cleavage in the deep V-neck of her undershirt.

"You and Jellybean have taken pictures of me before," she titled her head, giving me a small smile.

"Say yes, Betty," I told her, undressing her with my eyes.

I looked back up into her eyes just in time to see her swallow and nod, "Okay,"

I smiled in success, pulling my shirt off before going to the kitchen to grab the equipment I needed. Betty watched me as I set up the light on my dresser then tested it. Using my camera came as second nature to me, and it didn't take me long to get the mood and setting I wanted.

"Tell me what you want me to do," she said sweetly, but there was something so sensual about it. I predicted I wasn't going to get many shots before giving in to the more primal thing I wanted from her.

"Just relax and do whatever feels comfortable," I gave her subtle instructions as we started, getting her to tilt her head and move her arm, but other than that I just wanted her to do what came naturally.

My mouth and throat went dry at the obvious ease in her movement, her eyes growing that deeper shade of gray and her lids slightly falling with lust, biting at her bottom lip the way she did so often. She caressed her collarbone, dipping her fingertips gently down the valley of her breasts and twirling her hair between her fingers.

She surprised me, slipping her skirt down her hips, exposing her lace panties, the air in the small space growing heavy as I'm sure we were both getting turned on. She was so sexy, her eyes completely trusting as she stepped out of the skirt, kneeling back on the bed.

"What do you want me to do next, Juggie?" she asked, her voice low and soft, as if challenging me. This was turning her on. And in turn it turned me on even more.

"Touch yourself. Pretend it's me." I smirked, my erection painful inside my jeans.

I watched, clicking when I remembered, as both her hands traveled up her arms, as if in a loose hug, then sliding across her shoulders and chest before dropping to the hem of her undershirt. She lifted it slightly up her flat stomach, revealing the pale skin, one hand holding the shirt up while the other dropped to her hip, a finger sliding into the lace and running across her lower abdomen.

I was falling, falling down the dark hole that was my Betty obsession. How could she be so sweet, and yet a complete sex goddess at the same time?

Both her hands moved to her inner thighs, leaning forward and looking at me, as if inviting me in. As much as my camera loved the contrast of her pale skin in the darkened room, I knew my hands would love the feel of her more.

"You know what I think?" I asked.

She gave me a sexy smile, "What do you think?"

"I think you know exactly what you're doing?"

"What am I doing, Juggie?" Her voice alone could probably make me come right now. The way that nickname sounded coming from her gentle purr made me feel weak.

"Being the sexiest woman I've ever seen in my life," I admitted, putting the camera down and leaning back on the dresser, folding my arms over my chest. "You're seducing me, Miss Cooper."

Her eyes gave away her surprise and satisfaction, mingling into one. She was the most beautiful when she embraced her sexuality and I felt like the luckiest man in the world to be whom she did it with.

She crawled to the edge of the bed, reaching for me, "Come here," she said, biting into her lip. It was one of her habits that I hoped she'd never loose. It drew even more attention to her rosy plump lips.

I took a step forward, placing my hands on her hips as she felt up my chest, "You make me feel sexy," she breathed, looking up into my eyes through her thick dark lashes.

"Good… You are sexy," I told her, reaching my hands to the back of her thighs running my fingers under the curve of her ass.

She undid my jeans with confidence, as if daring me to stop her. I just watched, resisting the urge to grab and take her. She was obviously enjoying herself, and I definitely was too. I had a bit of a control issue. I liked how even though Betty tried to tease me about it sometimes, she still let me have the control, and I think it was safe to say she liked it too.

She pushed my jeans down and I helped by stepping out of them, pulling my undershirt off at the same time, completely transfixed by the way her ass perched up in her all fours position.

"Baby…" I breathed, "Damn, you're definitely seducing me now."

"And succeeding?" She posed it as a question, but we both knew she was well aware of the answer. She freed me from my briefs and placed a wet kiss to the tip, wrapping her hand gently around me. I closed my eyes only for a second, allowing myself to feel but also wanting to watch so badly.

I opened my eyes again as her warm lips slid down my length, disappearing into her soft mouth. I was like a teenaged boy with her, wanting to come within seconds. "Definitely succeeding…" I ran my hand over her hair and down the top of her back, slipping one of the straps of her undershirt down her shoulder. She kept moving, glancing up at me a few times, sucking one second and licking the next.

I gripped her hair at the back on her head, the sensation building and threatening to erupt, the feel and image of her in front of me, enjoying me, was too much. I pulled for her to stop but she groaned against my dick and gave me a frown, continuing. It was enough for me to understand that she didn't want to stop, and god I didn't want her to either.

Instead of using my grip on her hair to pull her off, I helped guide her, earning moans and a faster pace. I tried to warn her, that if she didn't stop, neither could I. It only seemed to encourage her further, making me loose it. I tried not to thrust forward or push her onto me too far, so with the most control yet I let myself come, groaning as her tongue moved against the sensitive underside, prolonging the high.

"Shit, Betty. You're incredible."

With a smile she straightened up onto her knees, kneeling before me on the bed and wrapping her arms around me as I placed my hands on her hips. Her enthusiasm and the fact that I was falling in love with her was really what made it so arousing.

"Thank you," she answered sweetly. I gave her a look like she knew I was the thankful one, and kissed her nose, making her giggle softly.

She excused herself, disappearing into the bathroom for a moment while I moved my equipment back onto the kitchen counter. By the time I was walking back she'd opened the bathroom door and was brushing her teeth. I came to stand behind her, leaning down to kiss the crook of her neck.

She laughed, my fingers running lightly up her side, "Juggie," she warned, the toothbrush still in her mouth, squirming against me. She rinsed her mouth out quickly and turned to face me.

"I like this," she smirked, "you being the completely naked one. It's usually me."

I smirked too, slipping my fingers into the sides of her panties. "You're practically naked," I pointed out, slipping them easily down and off.

I reached down and lifted her up onto the sink, stepping between her legs as I pushed them open. She wrapped them around me just as quickly, her mouth crashing against mine, hunger in our force.

It was rough and quick, both our hands in each other's hair, kisses breaking only for gasps of breath as we brought each other to climax.

"My god… Why does sex feel so good with you?" She breathed, leaning her head back against the mirror and making me smile. She knew how to boost my ego. I kissed her cheek, chuckling at her flustered complexion.

"Whatever it is, I'm definitely not complaining." I told her. I grabbed some toilet paper and handed it to her so she could clean up, doing the same for myself before brushing my teeth.

She slipped her panties back on, hugging me from behind while I brushed my teeth, not letting go. I loved it, her holding onto me that way made me feel like she needed me.

"You called me your girlfriend today," she said, making me still the toothbrush in my mouth.

"Yeah?" I figured she'd be okay with it. Betty didn't seem like a fuck buddy type, and I didn't want her to be that with me. I wanted a relationship with her, something I wasn't sure I'd ever want with anyone else before.

"I like it," she simply answered, easing my worries.

Back in the bedroom, she'd fallen asleep seconds after her head hit the pillow. I took the quiet and still moment to watch her, realizing I was not just falling in love with her, but that I was completely and utterly already in love.


	5. Chapter 5

This is the shortest chapter, with chapter 6 being the second shortest so I decided to post twice this week. Hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think.

As always please note it is rated MA.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5 –**_

 _ **Betty –**_

The next morning I woke up kind of late, especially for me. I was alone in the bed, tousled sheets around me but no Jughead. I could tell by the stillness of the trailer that he wasn't here either. I stretched out and laid there, staring at the ceiling fan, memories of yesterday hitting even though I didn't want them to.

Mrs. Jones shocked me when she asked why I was with Jughead, so much so that I couldn't give her an answer. She went on to say that Jellybean mentioned me often and that she could tell, by the way her daughter spoke about me, that I had something going for myself and if I didn't want to screw that up that I should end things with Jughead, for my own good. It broke my heart. What mother spoke about her son that way?

I expected something totally different from her – for her to think I wasn't good enough for him. But instead there was a true hate behind her words, she hardly looked at Jughead and didn't say anything to him. It was so odd and made me feel really bad for them both.

It made me want to hug my own mother; grateful she cared for me the way a parent should. I made a mental decision to stop by and see her. With that, I rolled out of bed and peeped into the rest of the trailer to double check if I really was alone. No Jughead. I took a quick shower and borrowed one of his t-shirts and a pair of pajama bottoms, pulling up the pant legs so I wasn't stepping on the fabric.

Inside the kitchen I started the teakettle, pulled out the tea I'd brought over and leaned back on the counter, looking over the photography equipment that covered the counter opposite me, and thinking about last night. I would have thought that I'd never feel comfortable the way I did with Jughead. With him I felt safe, and confident enough with my own body. I knew it was because of him that I felt this new found confidence, felt sexy even. It was the way he looked at me, the way he touched and talked to me, that made me feel like so much more than I was. I wasn't going to let that go, let _him_ go.

The kettle hissing directed my attention back to my tea making. I headed over to the small kitchen table with my mug, tucking a foot under myself and sitting before Jughead's laptop. I noticed a note on top of it, realizing it was for me.

 _Had to step out. Check out the pictures._

I opened the laptop, feeling a little like I was intruding on his privacy. The screen already had a photo of me up, from last night. I felt my mouth slack open at the strikingly beauty of the photograph. It was almost haunting, the darkness around my figure and the brightness of my skin. I don't know what I expected, but this was so much more.

I couldn't believe that was me. I clicked through several photos. I looked beautiful; it was like I was someone else. I hoped that this is how Jughead saw me. They were stunning and my heart swelled at his talent. Was there anything he couldn't do?

Well, I knew the answer to that. He wasn't one to open up too easily. But I could work with that. I knew I had to earn the right to be close to him. He'd tell me when he was ready, I hoped.

This was him letting me get closer. He didn't open up much, I never got much of an answer when I asked any questions about him or his life, so this was an alternative I guess. I was looking into my boyfriend's soul, and he was beautiful.

Wanting to see more, I clicked back, hoping I'd come across older photographs, and smiling when I came to the ones we'd taken with Jellybean. They too were beautiful, bright and soft, all of me since I was their subject for the afternoon. There was one that made me stop, a wide shot of me standing in the middle of the street, my back turned to the camera, watching the sun set, casting a glow over the old run down street. Why wasn't he doing something with this brilliant skill?

I heard his bike pull up, and walked to the door, opening it as he got off the machine. It was wet outside, but not currently raining.

"Morning, blondie," he said, smiling handsomely as he made it up the stairs in a few easily strides.

"When did you get the time to edit the pictures from last night?" I asked, giving him a smile before he leaned in and kissed me, taking his jacket off and hanging it up.

"I got up early, couldn't sleep." He shrugged. "Besides, if you take the picture right, you shouldn't have much to edit."

"Juggie, they're _stunning_ ," I told him, stressing the word because I knew there really were no words to express how I felt.

"Well, my subject is stunning," he winked, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"No, I mean it. Your photos are on the same level as ones that I've seen in fashion magazines."

He tilted his head, giving me a smile as he looked at my lips, leaning in for another kiss. "Aren't you adorable in my clothes." He ignored what I was saying.

"I mean it, Jug," I said, hitting his chest lightly to prove my point. "Can I see some more of your stuff?"

He shrugged but let go, taking my hand and leading me back to the laptop. He opened up an online database, logged in and left me to it, kissing the side of my head and saying he was going to take a shower.

I clicked through breathtaking photo after breathtaking photo. They were incredible, the ones of people, the ones of streets and woods, rivers and cars. Why was he letting this go to waste? I loved the ones of the Twilight Drive-In, unsuspecting couples and families caught in wonderful moments of laughter and love.

So excited and surprised by this new realization, I wanted to read his writing, now having no doubt that he'd be brilliant at that too. I expected him to be good, but these photographs had blown me away.

I finished my tea as I heard the shower turn off and Jughead move into the bedroom. I went over as well, sitting on the bed while he pulled out clean clothes and towel dried his hair.

"So, you think you could drop me off at my parents house instead of home today?"

Jughead nodded and threw the towel off to the side when he was done, his hair still wet and messy around his head. I bit on my lip and watched him advance on me, dressed in only his boxer briefs, his body on display for my appraising eyes.

I shifted back on the bed, giggling when he got on it, grabbing my ankle to stop me, "Juggie," I warned through a laugh.

"What?" he smiled, moving on top of me, "You want me to take you home right now?"

I shrugged, "Well, I mean I have a lot I need to get done," I teased, wrapping myself around him.

"Oh, well, if you have a lot to get done then let's get going." He pulled away, making me laugh more and hug him tighter.

"No, no, the first thing I have to do… is my really sexy _boyfriend_."

 _ **Two week later –**_

I sat at my desk, my laptop open in front of me with work, but found myself staring out the window, the students' voices as they talked among themselves a comforting background noise.

I was thinking about the meeting I'd had with Principal Weatherbee last week. He'd given me permission to take the students to the paper as long as I received all the permission slips back in time, but he'd said I couldn't invite Jughead to speak with them about photojournalism. He said he'd received a complaint already, which I told him was impossible because I hadn't even asked about it yet. I wouldn't let it go, leaving him no choice but to tell me.

He told me to think, said I must have mentioned it to someone in order for it to get out to the parents. That's when I remembered Mrs. Jones. The look he gave me confirmed my suspicions. It was her; Jughead's own mother.

Principal Weatherbee said it was my business who I saw on my own time, but it was his to make sure the parents were happy. I wasn't able to have any guest lecturers. The only comfort I could take in that was that Jughead didn't seem keen on it anyway, so I stopped bringing it up and hoped he wouldn't question it.

The students fell quiet, and it was then that I'd noticed one of them was calling my name. I snapped out of it and went over to help, trying not to think about it any more. It had been consuming my thoughts since it happened.

Jughead picked both Jellybean and I up, telling Jellybean he could only drop her off today and didn't have time to do dinner or anything else. Once we dropped her off he gave me a side ways glance. I could tell already that he was in a bad mood.

"I gotta do some work at the Wyrm, I'll drop you home?" he asked.

"I'll go with you," I answered.

He squinted his eyes, his jaw muscles tensing. "No, Betty, I'll take you home." He began driving again. Sometimes his 'my word is law' attitude pissed me off.

"No, Jughead, I'll go with you. I could use a drink."

"I have work to do." He clarified, annoyance clear in his tone.

"So then leave me at the bar while you work," I shot back. I didn't want to know what his work was anyway.

He groaned, gripped the steering wheel while pulling off the road again and staring ahead, his breathing deepened.

"I'm trying to keep you away from my work." He said through gritted teeth.

I frowned at him, "Is it so bad, Jug?" I asked with a sigh, the thought of it seriously terrifying me but at the same time I knew this couldn't last. This half-life we were living.

It made me angry that his own mother was holding something against him that I didn't know about. If I was his so-called girlfriend shouldn't I _know_ the man I was dating?

"I don't know, Betty, it's pretty fucking bad," he said in a condescending way, which only made me look at him with more shock.

"I just want to know you, Jug!" I stressed, "You know me, I don't hide from you."

"I'm not fucking hiding, Betty!" he said, slamming a hand into the steering wheel and making me jump, "You know who you're with right now, you've known who I am since the first night you fucked me. What more do you want? You want me to tell you all the illegal business dealings of the Southside Serpents? You? You sure you want your perfect little world turned upside down?" His voice was raised and he was looking at me with those dark piercing eyes that were often so tempting, but now cold and hard.

I bit into my lip and dug my nails into my palms to stop from crying or showing any emotion. I wanted to slap him. He was succeeding in one thing, and that was making me feel like a total idiot – sheltered from the harsh realities of the world.

"You don't want to know the shit I do," he said a little more softly.

"Yeah… maybe I don't, but I do want to know _you_ ,"

"My work _is_ who I am, Betty! That shit is me… Come on, you're smart, you know what I am."

I couldn't help it; my eyes stinging as I tried to hold back the tears and look at him – be strong. He was so beautiful, and tortured, and I wanted to be that person who made it all better for him. He was so closed off though and I wondered if I'd ever get through to him.

After a few seconds of silence, both of us trying to decide what to say or do next, he spoke.

"You haven't mentioned me coming to the school in awhile. Why? Because they told you they don't want a gang member around the kids, right? Of course they don't."

I couldn't speak, because he was right. I knew he'd notice that I stopped asking. I should never have brought it up in the first place. It was stupid. I was always too ambitious for my own good. I was there to mentor, not shake things up.

"That's what I thought," He added coldly, getting back on the road without another word. I stared out the window, biting my lip and feeling like the minutes were hours. There was a knot in my throat and if I spoke I was afraid tears would start spilling.

As soon as he pulled into my driveway I took my seatbelt off and he locked the doors before I could get out. I breathed out calmly, looking ahead.

"I'm sorry. I just need to take care of something and I can't have you there to worry about too."

"It's fine." I said shortly, "Can you let me out?"

He didn't speak for a moment, and I could tell that he wasn't moving or looking away.

"Can you kiss me first?"

I looked at him then, completely in love with him, which is why it hurt and was so confusing. His hand came to my cheek, his thump rubbing my lower lip to free it from my teeth and leaned in. I let him kiss me, his tongue slipping into my mouth and making me moan, a tear slipping, unable to hold back any longer.

His thump quickly wiped it away before placing another quick kiss to my lips.

He unlocked the doors then, wishing me a good night.

"Be safe, Jug,"

"Always,"

It was hard to walk away, but I did, glad no one was at home. All three of my roommates would quickly realize I wasn't in a good mood and would ask questions. I willed myself not to cry, but by the time I made a bath and got in I was already sobbing stupidly.

It wasn't about the argument, but at the realization that this wasn't going to be simple – him and I. I didn't want this to end one day. Somewhere down the line, if we continued this additive relationship, something would have to change.

* * *

I woke up to a soft knock at my door, still half asleep when I realized Jughead was inside my dark room, removing his jacket. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, feeling a bit disoriented from suddenly waking, but I couldn't have slept too long.

"Hey, sorry I woke you. Kevin let me in."

"It's okay," I smiled weakly, watching him kick his boots off and realizing he was here to stay. I pulled the covers back for him to get in.

He sat next to me on the bed and cupped my face, surprising me with a kiss. It was hypnotizing like many of the others and having felt sad over our argument all I wanted was to have him close.

I gripped his shirt in my hands, pulling him onto me as I dropped back on the pillow.

"Betty," he groaned, pulling back. I moaned disapprovingly, pulling him closer and kissing him again.

I unbuckled his belt and pulled his t-shirt off. I wanted him and I was suddenly afraid he'd disappear. This is the kind of intimacy that had come naturally and easily to us. Real intimacy was going to require more work. He was everything I never knew I needed, I didn't want to lose that. I loved being with him.

"Betty," he tried again, but still helped me get his jeans all the way off and kicked to the floor.

To my frustration he held himself up with his arms, looking down at me with wild hair and a strained stare. I noticed a cut across his left cheekbone, fresh and raw, my heart quickly pumping faster at the worry and fear that washed through me.

"What happened, Jug?" I asked.

He shook his head and dismissed my question.

"Betty… I like that you're innocent, and sweet, and good… I like everything about you." He confessed, looking at me so intently, so kindly and seriously. I caressed his jaw with my thumbs, wanting to confess and tell him I was in love, but terrified I'd scare him off.

"You do?" I asked unsurely. Sometimes I felt so inexperienced with him.

"Of course I do… I know I'm harsh sometimes… I'll try work on it. But… my work, my life, it's messy and I just want to protect you from it. I want to keep you safe. I'm not apologizing for that."

I smiled at his words, "I know that's what you want, but it's not very realistic, Jug," I caressed his face and pushed his hair out of his eyes.

He sighed and looked down at my chest, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath before placing his head there and letting his weight go. I moved my fingers into his hair, gently massaging and looking at the ceiling.

After a while of just laying there like that, thinking maybe he'd fallen asleep, he moved, moved his face into my neck and kissed gently up to my ear, making me smile at the tickle his breath caused.

Each slow move and gentle caress lit my skin on fire, igniting my passion for him. "There's nothing you can tell me that will scare me away," I told him, holding him close so he'd know I meant every word. I did mean it, even if it did scare me, I wouldn't be scared away. Who wants a simple life anyway?

He stilled then, pulling back to look at me when my words registered. And then he said the last thing I expect to hear, "I'm in love with you."

My eyes filled with tears but I didn't even notice until he was brushing them away. "I love you too, Juggie." I breathed, smiling before I pulled him down to kiss me, feeling like I needed his lips like I needed air.

He kissed me hard, making me moan as I reached down to pull his briefs off. "You scare the shit out of me, Betty Cooper," he breathed, helping me with my shorts.

Something about that sentence gave me so much power, but I wanted to hear more, to understand. "Why, baby?" I breathed against his mouth, biting my lip when he entered me without delay.

"I've never been in love before." He told me, using his hand on my neck to push my chin back and kiss me there. My breathing increased as he began a slow rhythm, the push and pull feeling incredible.

It was the most normal vanilla sex we'd had, slow and ordinary, but probably my favorite, because the man I loved loved me too, and I felt so secure in that moment. Yes, we had a lot more to learn about one another, our lives so separate, but those words pulled us closer, and one day he'd let me in.

* * *

Since this story tends to have some time jumps I wanted to add this as a sort of helping point so everyone knows how long Betty and Jug have known each other in each chapter.

Here is the break down,

1 - 1 Day

2 - 2 - 5 Days

3 - 2 Weeks

4 - 3 Weeks - 5 Weeks

5 - 5 Weeks - 7 Weeks


	6. Chapter 6

Please be advised this is rated MA for sexual references and language.

Jughead and Betty have known each other for 2 Months by this point.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6 –**_

 _ **Betty –**_

Sitting on Polly's bed, I watched as she got ready, trying to darken her look a little because I had warned her that The Whyte Wyrm contrasted harshly with our usual pastel colorings.

I'd called and asked mum and dad if they could look after the kids while I took Polly out for the night. She'd been working a lot lately and needed some time to herself to have fun. She deserved it. Besides, despite her sweet demeanor she'd been a pretty wild girl back in high school. Becoming a mum had really calmed her down.

"I'm so happy for you, Betty. I really can't wait to meet him." Polly said, giving me a bright smile over her shoulder. I'd just told her that Jughead and I had confessed our love for one another. I warned her that he wasn't just some college guy, I told her where he was from. She told me she wasn't one to judge and that she'd never seen me so passionate about someone – that I was allowed to be happy and go after what I wanted without being questioned.

"I can't wait too," I smiled, watching her and thinking she was beautiful, inside out. She'd always been a great sister to me, supportive. "You almost ready? The Lyft's almost here."

"Yeah, do I look okay?" She asked, she was wearing tight black jeans with ankle boots, a dark blue lacy shirt, her long blonde hair falling straight down her back.

I got off the bed and gave her a hug, "You're the most beautiful sister in the world," I said, making her giggle.

We headed downstairs, where dad was on his iPad while the kids watched a movie and mum was off in the kitchen.

"We're gonna head out!" I called, Polly already kissing the kids goodbye and making sure they behaved for their grandma and grandpa.

Mum came over, wiping her hands on a dishcloth, a career woman but a picturesque homemaker too – making everything look like it was effortless.

"You girls be careful, and don't stay out too late." She fussed. "You staying over at Betty's, sweetheart?" She asked Polly, smoothing her hair down.

"Yes, mum, we'll be fine. I'm just meeting Betty's new boyfriend. Don't worry."

"I always worry about my girls." She cupped my face next and kissed me, telling me to be good. She knew I was dating someone. I'd given her a few details but nothing too much. She, as I expected, worried. She didn't like Archie, saying he wasn't good enough and took advantage of me. She didn't like Veronica either. But if I chose friends based on whom my mother approved of, I wouldn't have any.

"Our rides here." I told her, waving goodbye to the kids as I'd already kissed them both goodbye.

Our ride was waiting for us, taking us over to the south side. "Do you think mum will freak out when she meets Jughead?" Polly asked.

"Probably," we both laughed. I was in a good mood and I didn't want to spoil it thinking about the future. I accepted the fact that no one would be good enough in my mum's eyes and I just had to do what I felt was best.

We pulled into the parking lot of The Whyte Wyrm and thanked our driver. We got a few glances from the usual outside crowd but nothing too bad, soon entering the bar and earning a few more looks as we headed for the bar.

"Well hello ladies," a handsome young bar goer greeted, smiling at us both. I couldn't tell if he was a Serpent, no leather jacket.

"They have boyfriends, back off." Toni warned, coming out of nowhere.

When the guy grumbled and walked away, she rolled her eyes, "Trust me, I did you a favor with that one."

I laughed, "Thanks Toni, this is my sister Polly." I introduced. "This is Toni."

"Good looks run in the family, I see," she winked at Polly then took our drink orders, skipping right passed the French Kiss to the Serpent Kiss.

"Put their drinks on my tab, alright?" Jughead said, getting a quick nod from her in response.

"Is this the famous boyfriend?" Polly asked, giving me a smile and looking back up at Jughead again, who had just joined us at the bar from wherever he'd been.

"Yes, this is Jughead. And Jughead, my sister Polly,"

"It's nice to meet you," Polly said, shaking Jughead's hand. It meant a lot for me to have Polly meet and hopefully like Jughead.

"Likewise… Wow, you look a lot like your sister," Jughead stated, giving me a handsome smile.

"We get that a lot." Polly replied, looking between Jughead and me, raising her eyebrows at me when he kissed the top of my head, his fingers interlocking with mine when I brought my hand up to his, hanging from my shoulder.

Jughead and Polly struck up a conversation easily, talking about the twins, Jellybean, and Polly's new job. I piped in here and there but mostly was just enjoying that the two of them were talking so easily.

Sweat Pea came over to inform Jughead that someone was here before turning to us to say hello. I introduced the serpent to my sister, and Sweet Pea struck up a conversation, showing no signs that they'd stop soon. Toni had handed him a beer and he was leaning against the bar, his eyes down on Polly as he listened intently to whatever she was talking about. Jughead and I stayed close, because I didn't want to leave Polly and make her feel uncomfortable.

"They're hitting it off," Jughead observed, leaning down to kiss my lips, making me blush when he moved his face to my neck, placing kisses there. I noticed a few people were looking at us, their expressions kind of hard to read. I don't know why, but it worried me.

An older Serpent with long hair stepped before us, one that I'd seen with Jughead before. "Sorry to interrupt, you're needed in the back."

Jughead nodded at him before looking down at me again, "Sorry, I'll be right back then I'll be yours for the whole night. This is Tall Boy." He introduced quickly.

"I'll hang out here until you're back." Tall Boy told him, looking down at me quickly before motioning for Toni to get him a drink.

I sighed when Jughead left, leaning onto the bar with Tall Boy, Polly and Sweet Pea still chatting away and laughing next to me. Tall Boy didn't speak, making me feel a little awkward and like I had to.

"So, you work with Jughead?"

He gave me a frowned look, nodding as he sipped his drink.

"How long… have you been in the Serpents?"

"Are you seriously asking me how long I've been a Serpent?" He asked, scaring me a little and making me feel so dumb and young.

"Sorry…" I sighed, looking over at Toni because it was something to do.

"Since I was sixteen, same as your _boyfriend_ ," he said the word boyfriend with a different pitch, something dry and cold about it.

"Can I ask you something?" I wondered, looking up at his tall, big frame.

"You already have so go ahead."

"Is there… is there something wrong with me dating Jughead?" His questioning look made me continue. "I mean I notice people look at us sometimes."

Tall Boy laughed to himself, turning to face me as he looked behind me, probably checking to see if Jughead was returning. I was eager to hear his thoughts, not that I should care what others think about my relationship with Jughead.

"Jughead's father was the best serpent leader we've ever had, so Jughead is the closest we have to any kind of legacy or royalty, whatever you want to call it… He was born to be our king. We don't often _date_ outside of the south side and a lot of us believe he should be with one of our own… and _you_ are definitely not one of us." He said as he looked me up and down, making my skin crawl unnervingly. His words were cold, but it finally snapped into place and made sense.

"Some people just don't like it, is all. There's no rule against it, more of a respect thing, really. There are dozens of young south side women ready and waiting for him to pick one, and he goes ahead and finds a north sider instead, it's a slap in the face."

Dread was causing through my veins, suddenly I felt very out of place, more so than even the first night. My head was spinning and my pulse pumping.

"Is Tall Boy creeping you out?" Toni asked. I'd hardly noticed she was in front of us. "Stop scaring her."

"No, I was just telling her how someone like you and Jughead make a lot more sense than the current situation." He motioned to me.

"And why the fuck would you say that her?"

"Because she asked why she's getting dirty looks."

"Betty, don't worry about what anyone else thinks. Jughead is crazy about you." Toni smiled at me then gave Tall Boy a dirty look. "The problem with Jughead and me is that we tend to be interested in the same women," she laughed jokingly.

"Well you two were fine when you were kids."

"You dated?" I asked in a daze, hardly registering it enough to be jealous.

"Back in high school, for a bit, but like I said most of the bonding we did was checking out the same girls… Don't worry, Betty, you don't have any competition. Tall Boy, stop being a dick."

Jughead returned, but my thoughts were in a haze. "Why's he being a dick?" Jughead asked, his arm draped over my shoulders like before.

"The usual shit." Toni rolled her eyes.

"I'll be out of your hair," Tall Boy said, easily slipping away without another word. Leaving an emotional wreck in his wake.

Jughead looked down at me with a questioning but amused expression. He was in a good mood, so I guess whatever sort of business he had to attend to was good. It still made my stomach churn, but despite knowing the bad nature of his work, my attraction and love towards him was enough to make me stay.

Jughead invited Sweet Pea to come sit with us in one of the booths since he and Polly were being so talkative. He ordered some food at the bar first and Toni told us she'd put it in.

At the booth, Sweet Pea sat next to Polly, relaxed with his arm draped over the booth behind her. She was all smiles and I could tell she liked Sweet Pea, and perhaps just getting to have a grown up night out.

The two were cute together, her polished good girl vibe with his rough bad boy one a beautiful contrast. I imagined the other Serpents watching Jughead and I, seeing that same contrast but finding it ugly and unnatural instead.

I wasn't being very talkative, thinking about what Tall Boy had said, but the three of them were talkative enough to make it seem somewhat unnoticeable.

We ate our food, played a few games of pool and had more drinks. I relaxed enough to try and have a good time, mainly for Polly, deciding I had time later tonight to speak with Jughead about my worries.

When it came time to leave, Sweet Pea walked us out. He and Polly exchanged numbers and I watched him wait until Jughead's car was out of sight and driving down the dark road towards the north side.

We both teased Polly a little about Sweet Pea, but she laughed it off easily.

When he pulled into my driveway, Polly and Jughead said goodnight and she told me she'd meet me upstairs in my bedroom.

"Well, that was fun," Jughead smiled, reaching his hand over to my thigh, "What's been up with you? You're quiet."

I shrugged, looking over and smiling because I couldn't resist.

"You dated Toni?" I asked, mainly because it was the much easier topic to discuss than that of the Serpents and south siders frowning upon our relationship.

He gave me a kind smile, his hand on my thigh squeezing, "Is that what's been worrying you all night?"

I shrugged again.

"It was ages ago and there's been nothing but friendship between us ever since. I promise there's absolutely nothing to worry about, not with Toni and not with any other women. The only person I want to be with is right here. You don't need to worry, okay?"

I returned his smile and nodded, leaning in when he did, our lips meeting in a soft kiss.

When he pulled back he continued to look at me with concern, "Was that it? Or did Tall Boy say something else?"

I sighed, wanting to say no and just forget about it, but I couldn't. "He said that people don't really approve when Serpent's date outside of the south side?"

"Why the fuck would he tell you that?" He asked angrily, pulling back and running a hand through his hair out of habit - one of my favorites.

"I asked why some people were giving us weird looks… He said you're like their king or something and you dating someone that's not from the south side rubs people the wrong way. He didn't say anything bad," I quickly added, not wanting Tall Boy to get into trouble or to rat on him. "I asked so he told me," I took a deep breath and tried to relax.

"Betty, who I date is no ones business but mine, and yours. Fuck everyone else and what they think. They aren't in this relationship and they can't do anything to hurt us or break us apart. They can think whatever the fuck they want. All that matters to me is what you think… And I don't want you to think I'm their king, I'm just someone who was born into this, I don't really know any different." He seemed defeated with the last sentence, sitting back in his seat and sighing.

Not wanting him to think I was upset, I shifted and crawled over the center console to straddle his lap, snuggling into his chest. "I'm sorry," I told him. I wanted to say he could leave, be someone else with me, but I knew those words would only make the moment worse. I didn't know if they'd be true. I didn't know if he wanted it even.

I pulled back to look down at him, pushing his hair back as he looked up at me adoringly. "You can be anyone you want to be, Juggie. Don't be afraid to be different."

He smiled but there was sadness in his eyes.

"I love you, baby," I told him, pressing my lips down to his, "I'm sorry if I'm being stupid over this." He was right, I shouldn't be giving it a second thought, but I was, mostly because I hated knowing our worlds were so separated. What would happen when I left for grad school? Would we even last that long?

"You're not stupid, Betty…" he frowned disappointedly, moving his hands up my back and pressing me closer to his chest, his head titled up to kiss me again. I moaned as he deepened it.

His tongue passed against mine, warm and gentle, passionate as the air around us became hot and heavy.

"I need you," I breathed, my core igniting as my hands traveled between us and to his jeans. I was desperate to be close to him, to know he was mine and to prove, to myself if to no one else, that this was right. How could anything that felt this good be wrong?

As I worked on freeing him from his jeans, happy he was hard already, his hands moved under my dress. He gripped my panties to the side as I positioned myself on him, sinking down and making us both groan at the action. We were perfectly in sync, his hand on my hip helping me as I kept us connected, moving down on him repeatedly, grinding back and forth when I felt that all too familiar sensation of coming undone.

"Oh god," I gasped, wanting to arch my back but unable to in our current position, confined in my actions as I worked diligently to bring myself over the edge.

"You feel so good, baby, don't stop," his deep voice urged, gripping my hips tighter and helping control my movement. I moaned into his mouth as I came, doing my best to ride it out instead of pressing down all the way.

As he joined me in his climax, he held me down, burying himself deep inside me. I could feel him pulsate as he spilled into me, whispering, "fuck," and pressing his head back into the headrest.

With our foreheads against one another we sat that way until our breathing was back to normal.

I sighed, "I should get inside."

He nodded, pulling the console open to grab some tissues for us to clean up. I kissed him once more before climbing off him and straightening out.

We both exited the car and met at the hood, embracing.

"You don't need to worry about anything, okay?" He said again, kissing the top of my head.

I nodded and looked up at him. "Don't be mad at Tall Boy, okay?"

He laughed lightly, "You worried for his safety, babe? Don't be. He can handle himself. Besides, he's kind of been like my mentor since my dad died. He can be a jerk but… so can I, I guess, so I can't really hold it against him."

I just listened, knowing whenever I probed for more he usually shut me out. He was going to tell me more on his own time, I just had to be patient.

"You should get inside. Spend some time with Polly."

"Yeah," I nodded, smiling when he leaned down for a kiss.

"Goodnight, blondie."

"Night, Juggie," I gave his cheek a quick kiss and went to the front door, giving him a wave as he stood there waiting for me to get inside.

He just smiled handsomely.

I stepped inside and sighed, leaning against the door to shut it.

Upstairs, Polly was changed into one of my t-shirts and under the covers. She smiled at me as I said, "Hey,"

I pulled my underwear off to replace them with some clean ones before discarding my dress into the hamper and slipping on a t-shirt from the same drawer Polly had found one in. I got into bed beside her and returned her smile.

"Is someone texting you already?" I teased, loving the big grin on her face as she looked down at her phone.

"Maybe," she shrugged.

I laughed, "That's a yes."

"Oh my gosh, Betty, he's so handsome." She quickly gushed, turning to face me, our positions on the bed mirrored.

"Sweet Pea? Yeah, he sure is." I agreed. "And he's very into you… You gonna go out?" I asked.

She let out a breath, her already full lips puffin out more. "Yeah, I think so… will you cover for me with mum when the time comes?"

"Of course," She deserved this. Her life had been all about the kids since they were born, feedings and changing nappies, along with everything that followed. She never complained, and I though she was a saint. Yes, she'd chosen to keep them and be a mother, but it was okay if she sometimes said it wasn't easy and she was tired.

"Is this stupid, Betty?" She asked, suddenly a little sad.

"What? No. You're young and you're beautiful, inside and out, you deserve some… Sweet Pea," I laughed, making her blush because we both know what I was talking about.

She deserved more than just sex, she deserved a little fun and romance too, and somehow I had a weird feeling Sweet Pea would deliver. At least I wanted him to.

"Enough about me… I really like Jughead, I'm glad I met him."

I smiled brightly, "Me too. He's great." My smile faltered as worries I didn't want to think about washed over me.

"What is it?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes at myself, shifting onto my back and looking at the ceiling. "I love being with Jughead but… it's going to get so complicated… he's keeping things from me, I'm terrified about what he does when I'm not around, and what's going to happen when I leave for grad school?"

"Betty," Polly began, moving onto her elbow so we could look at each other. "Don't think about things so much. Just enjoy yourself for now. Life's complicated, it's all complicated, but it's worth it. It'll work out. When you get closer, developed more of a relationship, you'll work things out… and if they don't work out, isn't it better to have experienced all this with him? Aren't you happy to have met him?"

I was, he'd brought out a side of me that I wanted and despite what happened in the future I'd always be this person I was now because of him.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7 -**_

 _ **Betty –**_

I stepped out of the front door just as Jughead's car pulled up. I motioned for him to come into the driveway; no one was leaving the house today so he wouldn't be blocking anyone in. My smile grew when I saw him step out of the car. His usual black distressed jeans replaced with clean dark blue ones, in place of his t-shirt and leather jacket a blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up his forearms, suspenders over his shoulders instead of hanging down against his jeans. You'd never guess he was in a biker gang.

"Hey, bondie," he called, opening the back door and reaching inside. I went over, always drawn to him unlike anyone else. He was holding a bouquet of yellow and orange assorted flowers, and a brown paper bag.

"You didn't have to bring anything." I told him, giving his lips a kiss as I took the flowers and he closed the door. Despite my nerves I was so happy he was here today.

"I should at least try to make a good impression with your parents," he gave me a wary look. We were both nervous for him to meet my parents, even though neither of us had uttered the words. My parents had invited him to Thanksgiving and I was surprised when he told me he'd love to go. I was expecting a fight.

"Just be yourself." I leaned in again for a deeper kiss, closing my eyes and letting the warmth of our love surround me for a split second. Everything would be okay.

"Oh yeah, should I show off my gang tattoos?" he raised a questioning eyebrow at me.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, "Come on, it's cold out here."

He patted my ass as I walked ahead of him, and I looked back with a wink.

"You look nice, baby." He offered. I was dressed in a pink dress that my mum had bought me for this very occasion.

"Thank you," I shrugged and opened the door, "You too." There was noise coming from every direction – the television on, the kids laughing as they played, and mum and Polly moving around in the kitchen as they prepared a Thanksgiving feast.

Dad got up and greeted Jughead first, welcoming him to our home and shaking his hand. Dad was never really the person who needed to be won over. He was easy going and went with the flow, which was probably the reason why he and mum made such a good couple. Jughead handed Dad the bag, saying it was just some wine and scotch. Dad took it to the kitchen, saying he was going to get mum.

The kids ran up. They had been anticipating meeting someone new since yesterday. "Jug, this is Seth and Melody."

"Wonderful to meet you guys, I've heard a lot about you." Jughead told them, shaking Seth's hand. Seth seemed proud and nowhere near as shy as Melody, who was holding onto my leg and hiding half her face.

"It's okay, sweetie, Jughead's really nice and he'll play games with us later. Why don't you say hello?"

Jughead kneeled down and smiled at her, holding his hand out. I noticed she smiled too, her nerves disappearing slowly as she timidly moved toward him and gave him a hug. It was unexpected but made my heart swell. Jughead smiled widely, hugging her in return.

"Oh, thank you so much, you give amazing hugs." He told her. She giggled and Jughead smiled up at me. If possible, I fell deeper in love with him in that moment. I saw our future – wishful and bright.

"You're welcome." She told him, smiling sweetly and coming back to stand by my side, hugging my leg again.

I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Will you do crafts with us too?" Melody asked.

"Crafts? Oh yeah, I _love_ crafts. Bring it on."

Melody looked up at me with excitement and I returned the expression, feeling really giddy that he was so nice and natural with the kids.

"Jughead," Mum stated. Jughead stood back up then, and I handed mum the flowers. "Oh, how sweet of you, Jughead. Thank you. Welcome to our home. It's nice to finally meet Betty's boyfriend."

Jughead shook her hand, "Thank you for inviting me, Mrs. Cooper, I've been looking forward to it."

Mum smiled, looking from Jughead to me, "Oh, call me Alice, please… Well, he's handsome isn't he, Elizabeth?"

"Mum," I warned in disbelief. I tried not to smile at her forwardness. Jughead laughed softly, giving me a sexy smirk. My cheeks felt hot.

"I definitely see where Betty and Polly get their good looks. You three could be triplets."

Mum laughed, "Oh, and a sweet talker. I like you already."

"Mum, please… don't you need to put those in water?" I asked, wanting to distract her.

"Why don't you sit with Hal and I'll make you two a drink." Mum smiled, motioning for Jughead to get comfortable.

Jughead thanked her and settled in front of the television with Dad. I gave him a look and he winked. The kids each sat to his side and began asking him questions. He seemed like a pro. I shouldn't be surprised since he was incredible with Jellybean.

"Betty, why don't you get some of the snacks out into the living room. Polly, darling, can you put these in water and set them on the table?" Alice Cooper was an amazing delegator, our home running like a tight ship.

Polly got the flowers into a vase and I heard her saying hello to Jughead when she went to put them out. I knew she'd seen Sweet Pea a number of times since that night at the bar, asking me to cover for her. I thought it was funny, like we were a pair of teenagers needing to hide from our parents still. But I was glad Polly was having some fun. She'd been really happy since the two became friendly.

He was the first man since she'd had the twins to really catch her eye. She'd slept with him, her first since Jason six years ago. I felt sad for her, that she'd been missing out on a love life. I was concerned and I realized that was hypocritical. Sweet Pea was easy going and fun, on the outside at least. I had no doubt he could handle business when things got dirty though, and I just hoped Polly would only be exposed to the fun side of Sweet Pea.

The kids showed off toys to Jughead, asking him to play with them, excited by the new person joining us. I went between helping mum and Polly with the food and checking on Jughead and the kids, noticing dad and Jughead were engaging in conversation, mostly about football, even though Jughead wasn't a sports guy, at least he could hold a conversation about it.

When all the food was ready and the table set, mum announced it was time to eat. Jughead complimented her on the fest, which went over well with her. Once we were all settled in and eating, conversation began to flow.

"So, Jughead, what is your family doing today? Betty told us you have a sister, right?"

"Yes, Jellybean, she just turned 15. Ah, usually the night before Thanksgiving she sleeps over my place, we have a big breakfast and watch a movie, and then I take her back home to our mum's. Honestly every year's a little different, I usually end up having Thanksgiving dinner at a friend's house, it's never the same."

"You're not close with your mother?" Mum asked, her eyes doing that usual squinting thing when she was concerned.

"Not really. She and I had a falling out shortly after my father passed away."

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that, Jughead. That's such a shame."

"Thank you. I suppose a death in the family will do one of two things; bring people together or tear them apart. Unfortunately mine was the ladder. My mum and dad had me while they were still in high school so she was really broken up after he died. They were a team. It was a difficult time."

"Teenage pregnancies are tough, we definitely understand that," mum said, giving Polly a glance. In that moment I wished she was seated next to me so I could take her hand. Despite our parents being supportive of her, they were still often critical. I just looked at her instead, as she helped Seth with his food. She gave me a smile, as if telling me not to worry about her.

"I can't even imagine being that young and being left alone. It's a real shame that you've had a falling out with your mother. I'm sure she still loves you though." Mum continued, trying to give Jughead her sympathy.

Honestly, I was surprised this conversation was even happening. Usually Jughead shut down at any mention of his father or mother. It was definitely a sore spot.

Thankfully conversation continued smoothly. Mum and dad asked Jughead a lot of questions; about his work, to which we both replied that he owned The Twilight Drive-In. I also found out that he was part owner of The Whyte Wyrm. They were impressed. Although I'm pretty sure the majority of his money came from other not so clean and straightforward dealings. Mum and dad told us that they used to go to the drive-in before they had Polly and me, which I had never known.

After dinner we had dessert, did crafts with the kids, and played games. Melody and Jughead were in cahoots, since they were seated next to each other. It was adorable, my heart swelling and mum and Polly shooting me approving looks. I had no doubt that he'd be a fantastic father one day. I definitely wasn't ready or thinking about kids yet, but hopefully one day.

It didn't take long for mum, Polly and I to tidy up, before all of us ended up lounging around. I could imagine this, for the rest of my life, Jughead a part of my family, with hopefully Jellybean and his mum too. I was cuddled up to him on the love seat, up until Melody decided she wanted to cuddle too. She'd taken a liking to Jughead, and probably because he was so good with his own sister, he was amazing with Melody, knowing exactly how to talk to her to make her feel like she wasn't just a little kid, but more like an equal with as much say as we had.

Polly was cuddled up with Seth on one end of the couch with mum on the other, and dad had dozed off in his usual recliner. When the kids started to doze off too, I helped Polly take them upstairs. Polly came down to wish everyone a good night after that, saying she was going to turn in for the night.

Mum woke dad and the two said they were going to turn in too, mum saying she was so happy to meet Jughead and for the two of us to stay up as long as we wanted. I wrapped my arms tighter around Jughead, snuggling into his warmth.

"I think that went well."

"Me too. I'm shocked; my mum doesn't like anyone. I think you wheeled her in with your good looks and charm." I smiled, melting when he gave me his lazy smile in return.

"Yeah, that is what I'm known for." He said sarcastically.

"Well, you got me…"

"I don't know if I was so charming that night," he teased, reminding me how he scared and excited me all at once. I bit on my lip, my heart beating a little faster as I thought about taking him to my bedroom.

"Give my parents a few minutes to fall asleep and you can remind me,"

"Oh, so you're gonna be a bad girl tonight, huh?" he chuckled and leaned back as I shifted to straddle his lap.

I moved my hands to the sides of his neck, moving my fingers up to tangle within his hair. His arms wrapped around my waist, holding me closer. "Maybe," I whispered before pressing my lips to his, almost instantly lost inside his fierce love.

I don't think we had ever made out for this long, our kisses quickly turning into something more. We were both panting, growing hotter by the second. "I think it's okay to go up." I whispered, getting off him to stand on my weak legs. I turned the television off and held Jughead's hand, leading him up to my bedroom.

We were quiet as we snuck into my room and closed the door. I flicked the switch on, letting him take in my overly pink room. Jughead looked around, an amused smirk dancing on his lips.

"I'm feeling a bit naughty, Miss Cooper,"

I laughed lightly and pushed him onto the bed, watching as he relaxed back on the pale pink comforter and looked at me adoringly. How did I get so lucky?

"Well you better be a good boy, because this is my room and what I say goes," I warned teasingly, stepping back to dim my lights. He propped himself up on his elbows, watching me come up and straddle his lap.

I cupped his face, kissing him intently. He moaned, wrapping an arm around my waist and holding me closer, flushed against him. "And what do you say, baby?" he asked against my lips.

I bit my lip as I looked into his eyes, "I say I want you to behave while I fuck you," With him I'd learned a whole new confidence. I was comfortable and didn't feel judged by him.

He leaned forward to capture my lips again, cupping my cheek as he deepened the kiss, "You know I'm not very good at behaving."

I smirked and pulled back, starting to discard my clothes. He quickly began to do the same, unbuttoning his shirt with lightening speed, followed by his undershirt. I helped pull his jeans off, smiling happily when he sat on the edge of the bed and pulled me between his legs, looking up. I still saw all the hurt and danger behind his eyes, but it had started to mix with comfort and love, a sense of belonging achieved between the two of us in the three months we'd been close.

"Touch me, Juggie," I said lowly, pushing his hand between and up my thights, moaning softly when he slipped his fingers into the side of my panties, already soaked with arousal from our lengthy make out session down stairs.

He kissed my stomach, pushing a finger deep within me. I held onto the back of his head, rocking my hips down onto his hand gently.

"Shit, baby, let me just fuck you," he groaned, pressing his face harder into my stomach.

His need only helped excite me more, "After you make me come," I breathed, dropping my head back and smiling when he added another finger, eagerly pumping my sex.

He groaned, making me yelp when I felt him bite my breast through the thin fabric of my bra. It was light, not painful, but erotic. Turned on by the sight, I held him to my breast, watching him suck and bite at the erect flesh covered by fabric.

Watching him and feeling his fingers curl into the right spot I let go, relaxing before tensing up and coming onto his hand, riding out my high as my legs quickly grew weaker.

Kissing between my breasts a few times, he looked up and smirked, "Feeling accomplished?" I asked.

"Mmm hum,"

I moaned slightly as he pulled his hand away from between my legs, standing only to quickly push me down on the bed, my giggle muffled by the mattress under my face. I looked back at him as he pulled my panties off, biting my lip at the pure need in his eyes as he stared down at my ass and legs. Feeling playful I pressed back, lifting it so he'd get a better look.

He smiled down at me, cheeky as I'm sure my own expression was. I watched and waited as he pulled himself free from the confines of his black boxer briefs, stroking himself as his stare traveled down my back to wear I ached to feel him.

He leaned above me on the bed, my legs pressing closer together as his knees were placed to either side, his hard chest pressing against my back and his lips meeting my shoulder.

Feeling completely wrapped in warmth and love, I relaxed my whole body, moaning softly in contempt. His length was pressed against my ass, feeling so sinful and yet completely comforting and right, the kisses he was trailing all over my shoulders and neck making me feel loved and safe.

He pulled back long enough to pull my hips higher with one hand, the other positioning himself at my hot and waiting core. With one long slow push he was filling me to the brink, the position making it feel more cushioned and soft. His weight was on top of me again, pressing me into the mattress and making it hard to move, but I didn't want to.

He moved his face to mine, kissing my lips as he began to move, short and slow thrusts that didn't leave me feeling empty for even a second.

"Oh my god," I breathed against his mouth, pressing my ass back into him as much as I could. "You feel so good."

Kissing my cheek and making my heart flutter, he moved a hand around my front and between my legs. I gasped at the intense pleasure of how quickly he kept hitting the sensitive spot inside me and his fingers tickling my clit. "Fuck…"

"You gonna come?" He asked teasingly against the flushed skin of my cheek.

I moved my face into the mattress beneath me, biting my lip, "Yes…"

"Good. You feel too fucking good this way." His words were rough and strangled against my neck as he increased pressure against my already sparking nerve, my hips pushing back on him and rolling as every inch of my being shuttered.

With a hard final few thrusts he gripped my hips still of their movements and came inside of me, hot and strong.

"Fuck, Betty,"

I smiled and relaxed completely when his hand let the grip on my hips free, turning my face to the side. He slipped out of me and rolled over next to me on the bed, spent and breathing heavily.

I used the little energy I had to move into the comforting embrace of his chest and arms, my leg hooking over the top of his.

 _ **Jughead –**_

I pulled Betty closer, kissing the top of her head. I could truthfully say that I'd never felt more at home, at least not since I was a kid, than I had today. Here with her family, so inviting and kind, I realized I wanted this with her. I wanted to spend every holiday with her, and one day make our own family. My heart ached at the wanting, and feared at never having it. More so than I feared not having this one day, I feared that if I did I would screw it all up.

A good deal of the Serpents had families and I always chose them for the less risky jobs, not wanting to break up families the way mine had been. For me there was no way I could be in the Serpents, let alone their leader, and also have a family with Betty.

Somewhere down the line this perfect thing I had with her would shatter into a million pieces.

"Stay," I heard her whisper, my thoughts refocusing on the present moment.

I looked at her. "Stay the night. I'll set an early alarm so you can sneak out before anyone wakes up." She suggested with a sweet smile.

I nodded, the two of us getting off the bed to clean up in her bathroom and then get dressed for bed, me in my boxer briefs and Betty in a pink t-shirt and pantie set.

She turned the lights off and we got under the covers, the streetlights and moonlight spilling in through the window were enough to make us see each other. She caressed my face as we lay facing each other.

"Juggie?"

My gaze moved from her lips to her eyes.

"Yeah, beautiful?"

Her smile grew for a moment at my reply.

"I don't want you to think I'm mad when I say this, because I'm not… But you opened up to my family today more than you have to me… in all these months."

I frowned, realizing that maybe she was right. I don't know what about today made me feel so comfortable, but Alice was so motherly and made me feel like I didn't have to be closed off for once. She was encouraging like I remember my own mother being when I was a child.

"I'm sorry," I offered. She meant the word to me and I didn't want her to think I didn't trust her.

"No, don't be, it was nice to get to understand a little better. I'm sorry you lost your dad, and I'm sorry your mum kicked you out… That wasn't right of her." Her voice was strained and her lips pressed together like she might cry.

I quickly gave her a kiss, realizing that I was about to tell her everything, and wanting to hold it off for just a moment longer. I ruined my family, and maybe after I told her the truth she'd hate me and I'd ruin us too. But at least she'd know the truth, which she deserved.

I was selfish; selfish enough to wait until she was in love with me, to I tell her all of this.

"It was right, Betty. I ruined my mum's life, and she had to get me away from her and Jellybean before I did anymore damage."

She looked at me with such concern and such patience, waiting…

"When I was fifteen, my dad got locked up, for some shit he didn't do, at least I don't think he did. But the cops didn't give a shit if they had the right guy or not, they just cared that he fit the crime; the leader of a gang was an obvious suspect. My mum was really stressed out; she had a kid and a teenager to take care of. We couldn't afford the legal help my dad needed on the tips she was making as a waitress." This was the easy part, so I stopped, needing a minute while I remembered the stupid decision I made that would lead to the destruction of everything – to my father's death.

Betty gave me a soft smile and I pulled her hand away from my face, holding it in mine between us on the bed.

"I went to the Serpents for help, even though my dad had been telling me since I was a kid that he didn't want that for me. He wanted me to go to college and make my mum proud. But I just wanted to be like him, belong to something bigger. He was so cool, larger than life in his leather jacket and motorbike. Everyone respected him." I shook my head at the thought. How wrong I was.

"I remember my parents fighting about it sometimes, but I think I chose to ignore it at the time. I wanted to follow in my father's footsteps; no one could change that. I began doing stuff for the club and earning money. They helped my mum as much as they could, but they all had families of their own to take care of too. So the money I was brining in actually helped. My mum hardly talked to me, she knew what I was doing, and I think she was too exhausted from everything to fight me on it. I was never an easy kid. I joined the club on my sixteenth birthday, and pushed until they let me in on the more risky jobs, the ones that would get me more money, the ones that dealt with more dangerous people… And I did, I made enough to get a lawyer that actually did help get my dad out."

She was here, her eyes on me, not showing any signs of running. She needed to know all this.

"He found out, of course, that I'd joined. He was furious, I swear he'd have killed me if my mum wasn't there screaming at him to stop." I remembered the tears burning my cheeks, ashamed to be crying in front of my dad, my mum's cries as she begged him to stop, and Jellybean hiding behind the kitchen counter, awakened from her slumber in the back of the trailer.

"He found out." I said again, taking a deep breath. "He found out I was involved in the worst shit the Serpents were doing at the time; huge drug deals with the Ghoulies,"

She frowned in question. "They're another gang in Greendale." I clarified.

I'd come to an agreement with the Ghoulies leader three years ago, and there had been peace between us since. But in the time between dad's death and our agreement there had been more blood shed than either gang had seen before.

"He forbid me from leaving the trailer that night. I knew he was going to take my place… He told me that night that I'd broken his heart and that I'd be the death of him." I remember my vision blurring as I stood pressed against the wall, taking my father's beating and refusing to fight back or protect myself. He'd never hit me before.

By the time he left the trailer my mum was crying uncontrollably on the floor and Jellybean was peaking out at me, holding her teddy to her chest.

Betty also blurred in the darkness, her face turning into bleeding blobs of color. "He was right, Betty," I realized then, as my throat constricted my words that I was crying. "I killed him."

"Oh, baby… No you didn't." Betty quickly hushed, pulling me into her chest and holding me tightly.

I clung to her, all the regret and pain washing back to me like it was yesterday.

"They killed him… they killed him that night… And it was my fault. It was because of me that he was there. It was meant to be me." My mother's words exactly, _'It's your fault. You killed your father. It should have been you.'_ It would have been better if it was me. Jellybean would still have her father and my mum would still have her husband.

"Shhh, Jug, it's not your fault."

I held her desperately, finding the comfort in her embrace that I knew I didn't deserve. I used to be close with my dad, he was so proud of me every time I brought home school work with an A on it, or when I helped him with maintenance around the trailer park. I went and did the one thing that he didn't want me to do, and I sealed his death with it.

I didn't deserve Betty, I didn't deserve Jellybean, and I didn't deserve to be happy. I didn't deserve today.

"I'm sorry," I cried, a heaviness lifting from my shoulders at the realization that Betty knew, she wasn't in the dark. At least now if she left me I could say that I'd given her the truth.

"Oh, Juggie, baby, shhh… I've got you."

No, I didn't deserve her comfort.

Pulling away from her embrace, I pushed myself up to sitting. "I fucking killed him, Betty… I killed the piece of shit that pulled the trigger… and I've killed of others." I warned, wanting her to push me out of her bed and tell me to leave. I chose this life and I didn't deserve something good now.

Instead, she shifted on the bed so that she was in front of me, cupping my face. "If you're trying to push me away right now, it's not going to work. You said it yourself… I'm smart, I know who I'm with, I've known since the first night…" Her eyes were as red and wet as mine, but she was my glue.

I grabbed her hands to push her off, but she fought me on it, stronger that I thought she would be. "No, Jughead, stop pushing me away." She told me, fighting to free her hands of mine and bring them back to my face. "Don't push me away, please," she cried. "I want to be here for you, I want to be _with_ you."

Both our faces were wet with tears, her lips crashing to mine, salty. I grabbed her shoulders, struggling with myself on whether I should push her away or pull her closer.

"Stop, Juggie," she breathed, "Stop fighting me, please… please, baby," she begged, a sob escaping as I gave in and pulled her to me, my head going to her chest again and letting her warmth comfort me.

"I love you so much," she whispered.

We sat that way for a few minutes until we both slowly pulled away. My confession had brought us closer on a deeper level, and we were both now treading lightly, gentle with one another. I watched her, finding her so precious and lovely. I wanted to protect her and never cause her pain like I had to everyone else that had ever been close to me.

I leaned in and kissed her gently. She smiled back at me. I'm sure we'd talk about this again soon, and I'd tell her more about what happened with mum after that – she was devastated and she couldn't look at me. I'd killed the love of her life. I knew she regretted having me, without me everything would have been better. I didn't blame her for hating me. I didn't blame her for kicking me out and telling me to stay away.

But this was enough for tonight. I'd never talked to anyone about this, and I felt exhausted.

"Thank you for telling me… I understand now, but you need to let this pain and guilt go at some point. It's going to keep holding you back and…"

"Betty," I stopped her, loving her for trying but knowing nothing she said right now would change anything about the past or how I felt about it. It was huge enough that I'd told her. I wouldn't be doing much more tonight.

She stopped and looked at me, waiting for a reply, "Don't." I simply said, trying to make it sound soft.

She nodded, embracing me in another long hug. I inhaled her sweet scent, pressing my nose into her soft hair. We laid down again, and before I knew it sleep overtook me.

I was surprised when Betty's alarm woke us, realizing that was the quickest I'd ever fallen asleep and the deepest I'd slept in years. No nightmares, no dreams, just blissful peace.

"Sleep okay?" she asked, her voice and touch gentle like I might break.

I pulled her close, smiling when she moaned with content. "Perfectly."

I got dressed and she pulled on a robe. We snuck out through the calm house, still dark with the sun yet to rise.

Outside Betty hugged me, holding on for a long time silently until I finally had to break the hug. We couldn't stand here forever. Even though I would kind of like that.

I smiled down at her, pushing her hair behind her shoulder. I was glad I had told her, our relationship already stronger and more secure than any other I'd had.

"You going to be okay?" She asked.

I nodded; I'd been okay for over seven years. "I'm okay, babe. I've got you."

Her face brightened with a bigger smile, "Yes, you do."


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning: rough sex in this chapter. Don't read if it's not your thing. And language as usual.**

* * *

 _ **Jughead –**_

Alice Cooper cupped my face, much the same way as Betty often did, and for a split second I saw the future. My heart swelled at the thought and I realized then that I loved Betty's mother, I loved her father, her sister, and niece and nephew. They'd welcomed me so warmly into their family since first meeting them.

I'd visited the Cooper home a few times since Thanksgiving. I'd come here on Christmas Day, after spending Christmas Eve at my trailer with Betty and Jellybean. I visited for their annual New Year's Day brunch, for Betty's 21st Birthday dinner, and tonight, only two days after Betty's 21st for dinner before we left on our trip tomorrow morning.

We were going into New York City for a few days with her friends. I was really looking forward to doing this with her, to leaving my leather jacket behind and to being just her boyfriend for a few days.

"Mum, stop smothering him," Betty laughed.

Alice kissed my cheek, giving me another stern look. "You take care of my baby."

"I promise, she'll be safe with me." I assured, and it seemed enough.

"I don't trust those friends of hers." Alice sighed, finally letting me go when Betty pulled me away.

Betty rolled her eyes at her mother, "Stop worrying, mum, I'll be perfectly safe." The two kissed their goodbyes and Alice reluctantly let us go.

We'd already said our goodbyes to everyone else, so we headed out as soon as Betty put on her raincoat. It had been pouring out all day, but it was meant to stop in the morning.

I drove us back to my place, the two of us running inside with laughs and taking off our coats, hanging them on the coat rack by my leather jacket. I never wore it to her parents place, thinking it probably wouldn't go over well.

"Movie?" She asked.

I nodded, telling her to pick something as we settled on the couch, her tucked into my side with my arm around her shoulders.

Despite our genuine interest in films we never got through a whole movie unless Jellybean was here watching it with us. Alone, we always ended up in this very situation, with her straddling my lap, my hands roaming her body, kissing urgently like a pair of horny teenagers.

Six months had passed since our first time, and instead of the attraction calming down it was only getting stronger. The love and secrets shared between us only opened us up to more intimate lovemaking… and dirtier acts too. She was incredible, sexy and sweet all in one.

"Jug?" she breathed against my mouth between heated kisses.

"Yeah,"

Our urgent kissing continued, both holding onto each other for dear life as she rolled her hips down onto my throbbing hard on and I groaned.

She moaned, pulling back from my mouth far enough so she could speak, but still so close with her forehead against mine and my lips reaching out for more, attacking the delicate flesh of her bottom lip with my teeth.

She moaned and spoke lowly when she was free, her tone dripping with arousal. "Can you tie me up and spank me?"

It wasn't what I was expecting to hear, but I did love it, that she felt comfortable enough to ask for what she wanted, that she knew it was something I'd want too. With Betty there was both love and lust, and as she became more confident we continued to explore together.

"Do you like when I spank your ass?" I asked, moving my stare to her eyes, my whole body sparking with excitement at the things I wanted to do to her.

Her weight pressed down on my bulge again, aching inside my confining jeans. She nodded her response.

"Do you like when I spank between your legs too?" I asked, remembering how quickly she came that first night by the simple contact of my hand.

"Yes," she whispered.

"What do you like about it?" I moved my hands from her hair, running them down the arch of her back, coming around to her restless hips, driving me closer and closer to the edge with each grind and roll.

"The sting… and the tingle… and your strength."

I smirked, wrapped in our lusty haze, alone in this trailer, nothing existing but Betty, here with me, sharing something that was just for us. She made me feel so fucking good.

"So what you're saying is that when I punish you, it's actually a reward."

She bit on her lip, nodding again, her hands caressing my face, neck, and chest.

"Then what would punishment be?" I asked, honestly curious as to what the answer might be.

"When you don't let me come," she responded without hesitation, a deeper red forming on her rosy cheeks.

"Fuck," I breathed, my whole body reacting to my sweet girl friend exposing the side only I got to see. She had no idea how much it turned me on.

She smiled in accomplishment. I was gone, completely and utterly in love.

"What should I tie you up with?" I asked, aroused by her request and excitement, and wanting to see her bring it to light.

She pulled back, biting her lip and looking around. She got off me when she seemed to find the instrument, stepping to the coat rack and pulling the belt out of it's hooks from the rain coat she'd worn earlier. She came back and handed it to me, so cute with excitement. I placed it to the side, I'd need it soon, but first I needed to undress the goddess that ruled my heart.

I sat forward and began undoing her jeans, pulling them down and helping her step out of the tight fabric, her legs smooth and warm as I ran my hands up her thighs and hips. I pulled her in closer between my legs, her fingers tangling into my hair. I pushed her panties down the length of her legs and I pressed my face against her, my nose digging into her soft flesh as my lips kissed the small patch of soft hair there.

Her hands combed my hair, looking down at me lovingly and with trust when I gazed up at her. She was taking over, every part of me.

"Take your shirt off and turn around for me."

She did, her shirt on the floor in seconds as she was now left in only her bra, turning her back to me. I couldn't help but kiss her ass cheek, my mouth open as my tongue run over the smooth skin. I gave the other cheek a quick bite, causing her to giggle and look back.

I gave her a playful smirk and reach up to unhook her bra, pushing it off her shoulders and letting it fall down her arms too, joining the rest of her clothing on the floor.

"Hold onto opposite elbows behind you back, baby," I instructed, my hands resting on her hips, my eyes watching as she did what I asked.

I took a deep inhale, so exhilarated by the amount of passion that passed between us whenever we were together.

I took the coat belt from the couch beside me and began to wrap it around her forearms, asking if the tightness was okay as I tied it with a few knots. She had a new tattoo, a thin arrow on her forearm that I'd taken her to get as a Christmas present. It was healed by now and I didn't need to void it.

Using my hands I turned her to me and took in her beautiful body - soft, pale, delicate and perfect. I ran my right hand to her left breast, teasing her nipple with a pinch as my hand massaged the soft yet firm breast.

I let my thoughts run free for a second, deciding how and what we'd do in the hour that followed. It was thrilling to have the control she was giving me, too good and innocent for me, but I still took greedily.

I stood and brought both hands to her face, cupping her jaw and pulling her bottom lip free of her assaulting bites. Her lips were almost red in color from the blood rushing to them. Her pretty eyes stared up at me, waiting. I kissed her lips gently.

"If you can make me come with your mouth in less than three minutes, I'll spank you as long and as hard as you want… Sound good?"

Her eyes sparked with excitement, which only fueled me on.

She nodded, "I think I can do that," she whispered, making me smile. She could make me come in 30 fucking seconds.

"Oh, I know you can… I love these fucking lips," I growled, pressing my lips to hers in an open mouth kiss, our tongues meeting momentarily. "I love fucking your mouth," I added deeply, pressing a thumb into her mouth and crossing over into the dark side when she sucked on it.

"Get on your knees," I told her, before I came inside my jeans without her having even touched me yet.

She sat back on her heels and watched as I undid my belt, pushing both my jeans and boxer briefs down before palming my aching cock. I pulled my t-shirt off in an afterthought and watched as Betty's eyes roamed my chest, only to settle back down to where I desperately needed release.

"Open up,"

She did, looking up at me as she stuck her tongue out, like a fucking serving plate for my dick. I stroked a few more times, reaching my free hand to the back of her head, wrapping my hand around the base and slapping my weight down against her wet and warm tongue a few times before gliding in until I was stopped by the back of her throat.

She closed her mouth and lips around me, moving back and forth a few times, spreading her spit around my length. It took seconds to start a steady pace with my hand behind her head and my hips.

"Fucking hell," I groaned, looking down at her was almost too much. She was moaning and humming, taking me in like it was the best thing she'd ever tasted. What the fuck did I ever do to deserve this, I thought for a slip second, before becoming completely consumed by lust and thrusting into her mouth probably harder than I should, feeling her throat contract against the tip. I noticed tears running down her temples, her eye closed.

"Fuck," I pulled out, my heart skipping when she gasped for breath, "I'm sorry, babe,"

"Don't stop," she said breathlessly, surprising me with the amount of need and want laced in her words and expression.

I hesitated for a second, feeling wrong for wanting to do this to her, but too over taken to stop myself from pushing into her mouth again and diving down her throat. It only took a few more seconds for me to come, having enough self control to pull back and spill into her mouth instead of down her throat, afraid she'd choke from the forceful actions.

"Fuck, Betty," I hissed, looking down to watch her suck my sensitive dick clean. Gripping her hair I pulled her back and heard her whimper and look up at me with accomplishment. Her eyes were red, her mascara smudged and her cheeks wet, some of my release smeared around her mouth and chin. Breathing deeply to catch my breath, I wiped her mouth with one stroke of my thumb, caught off guard when she captured it into her mouth; her chest raising and falling deeply as she sucked my thumb clean too.

"You're going to kill me, woman," I said, defeated, her face lighting up with a smile.

"You're incredible," I told her, pulling my thumb from her mouth and using both my hands to gently wipe her face as clean as I could.

I helped pull her up to standing and sat back on the couch, my jeans still bunched around my ankles as I waited for my strength to return. My heart rate slowed as I watched my girl friend, waiting patiently for me to tell her what to do next.

"Come here, baby," I reached a hand out to her and wrapped it around her waist when she straddled my lap again.

"I think that was definitely less than three minutes," I smiled lazily, using my free hand on the back of her neck to bring her in for a kiss. "Ready for your reward, my love?"

She stopped for a second, the both of us realizing it was the first time I'd called her that. I meant it, with all my heart and soul.

She nodded then, smiling gently.

I took a deep breath, "Lay across my lap," I helped her, since she didn't have use of her arms and hands, placing her chest and the side of her head down gently on the couch and running my hand over the curve of her ass, slightly raised as it was propped up over my lap.

I continued to caress her where I knew she wanted something harsher. I smiled to myself when she arched her back more and pressed her ass back future against my touch. "You with me?" I asked, looking over to see she had her eyes on me, her head turned to the side to watch me.

"I'm with you," she told me.

"Good… Now you're not allowed to come until I say, okay?"

Her face turned into a frown, her brows pulling together. I reached over to push her hair from her face and to the side.

"Okay?" I asked more sternly.

"Okay," she answered softly, gasping when my hand suddenly pulled back and came back down on her skin with a smack.

She closed her eyes and moaned, and I was quickly getting hard again against her side.

I moved a hand up her back and to her shoulder, massaging there absentmindedly while my other hand worked. My gaze moved between making sure she was okay by the expressions dancing across her face and to the reddening skin of her backside.

Each slap was followed by a moan, gasp, or whimper, her mouth open slightly and her eyes closed, lost in our sinful acts.

"Harder?" I asked, massaging the warming flesh under my hand.

"Yes, please." She moaned lustfully, pressing her face into the couch, a muffled scream escaping when my hand came down with more force, repeating my actions four times before stopping to rub the sting away.

"Oh god," I heard her breath, moving her face back to the side.

I move both my hands onto her ass, spreading her cheeks and lower lips to get a better look at her glistening wet sex, dripping with arousal. Groaning to myself I moved my fingers over her opening, circling slowly.

"Want me to spank here?" I teased, spreading the warm liquid.

"If you do, I'll come," she moaned in shaky warning, bringing a smile to my lips.

"Is that so?"

She pressed herself back on my hand, sticking her ass up higher.

"Without my permission?"

"Juggie…" she whimpered with need, my hand pulling back to slap her there lightly at first. "Oh god…"

I continued, holding her squirming hips as still as I could with my free hand. Each smack made my dick throb. I turned the slaps into quicker more rapid taps, her gasps coming closer together and I knew she was coming, her hips jerking back as she craved more contact.

She cried out with a mixture of pleasure and disappointment as her body went limp and her juices intensified, spilling out of her soft opening and onto my fingers. "I'm sorry…" she breathed, spent and breathing deeply.

I just smiled, not really displeased but proud that what I was doing was so strong to not make her unable to hold on.

"It's okay, you did warn me," I teased, leaning down to kiss her ass cheeks, flaming red and warm. "But now you owe me,"

She looked back at me with question, curious as she bit into her lip again. I helped pull her up off my lap so I could get off the couch, helping position her in a similar way, her chest and the side of her head pressed into the couch, as I spread her knees and lifted her hips up higher, "Show me that perfect ass, baby," I encouraged, glancing down to see she was looking at me lovingly.

I stepped out of my jeans finally and moved in behind her, putting one knee on the couch and leaving one foot on the floor. Grabbing her restrained forearms with one hand and my erection with the other, I easily pushed into her waiting center, so wet and warm.

"I want to feel your pussy explode around my cock at least three times," I groaned as I pushed all the way in, her walls tight yet inviting. "Think you can do that, Betty?"

I pulled back slowly only to push in forcefully, making her yell, "yes," with surprise. I didn't wait, beginning to fuck her hard, using the force of my thrusts and my grip on her arms to pull her back on me all the way.

The sounds escaping her lips were beyond erotic, fueling my overly sexed state.

I could feel her come when her walls quivered around my dick, muffling her screams into the couch. I didn't stop, knowing she'd come again, encouraged by the previous one.

Her whole body shook as I help her back, buried all the way inside her haven. I was going to come, the feel of her contracting around me too much. I pulled out and held off, feeling her relax for a second, groaning when I used my hands to spread her juices, plentiful as it dripped down her thighs.

"How many was that, babe?"

"Two," she answered weakly, looking back at me as I slid my dick up and down her folders, between the cheeks of her still red and hot ass.

I moved back into her, leaning over her back so I could kiss her shoulder, "Ready to give me three?"

She whimpered her response, nodding slightly. Straightening back up, I picked the pace up again, gripping her ass tightly and groaning with fatigue.

"Oh god… Three, three…" she cried, pressing her ass back to me as I stilled, erupting inside her and thrusting a few more times until I was done.

I sat back for a second, spent and overtaken with the needful beast that came out around Betty. She was still in the same position, moaning and breathing heavily as I watched our combined arousal spill down her thighs.

Feeling bad, I turned her around, so she was laying back on her still confined arms. I moved one of her legs over the back of couch, pushing her other foot down on the floor beside the couch. She was completely open and on display, fucking beyond beautiful, even with her messy hair and make up.

"I'm pretty sure I said four."

Her face, calm and content seconds ago, twisted to concern, which only made me smirk and want to tease.

"No, you said three."

"No, I said four, maybe you just didn't hear me,"

"But you came already," she pointed out with a pout.

I turned so I was facing her completely, sitting between her spread legs and running my hands down her thighs. "I know, you felt too fucking good… but it's okay, that's what fingers are for," I smiled darkly, touching her there and pushing three fingers in.

She closed her eyes and pushed her head back, exposing her neck and pressing her breasts out more. "I can't,"

"Yes, you can… I know you can." As my fingers began a slow rhythm inside her, I leaned over and latched on to her nipple, making her gasp when I bit, opening my mouth more and biting over her breast lightly, flicking the erect bud with my tongue.

"Oh fuck, Jug, fu…" At her moans, I quickened the pace, moving to her other breast and smiling when she screamed, tightening around my fingers, shaking and gasping for breath.

"Please… Ah, stop…"

I stopped, moving my mouth up her neck and to her ear. "You said it was punishment when I didn't let you come, so I thought I'd let you." I smiled, knowing all too well what I was going.

She sighed, "Too much is it's own form of punishment sometimes," she breathed.

"You didn't like it?" I asked, knowing she did and wanting to hear her say it.

"No, I did," She admitted, giving me a weak smile as I kissed her waiting lips.

I moved her leg down off the back of the couch, pulling her up into a sitting position and letting her rest against my chest while I untied her arms. I helped bring them around my shoulders as she wrapped herself around me. She was weak, holding on with the strength she had left as I held her tightly for a moment, so she'd know she was safe in my arms.

"I've got you, baby," I said, kissing the side of her head before lifting her up into my arms as I stood, carrying her to the bedroom and putting her down on the bed before covering her with the blanket.

"Don't go," she moaned, reaching for me as I stepped away. I came and sat on the bed.

"I'm not going anyway, I'm just gonna turn the TV off and get some water. Relax for a few minutes before we have a shower." I told her.

She gave me a smile and let me leave, the trailer silent when the TV was shut off, the heavy rain a comfort against the metal of my home.

I grabbed us water and took it back to the bedroom. She drank the whole glass, and I gave her the rest of mine, which she also finished. She sighed contently and laid back down, rubbing the bed next to her for me to join. I did, giving her a kiss.

"That was fun," she told me.

I smirked, "That was fun,"

She giggled lightly and shifted, looking up at the ceiling before she closed her eyes. I let her relax for a moment, until she said she was ready for the shower, and we both washed up before bed.

* * *

The next morning Veronica, Archie, Kevin, and Joaquin picked us up in a limo, music blaring and balloons filling the ample space.

Our driver took the bags from me and I thanked him, looking at Betty hugging Veronica and laughing happily. She deserved to be this happy always, to have people celebrating her.

"Do you love it?" Veronica asked, throwing unexpected confetti at her.

Betty laughed in surprise, "Of course I do, but does the music have to be so loud? People are still asleep."

"It does have to be this loud, okay, all the way to NYC," Kevin told her, emerging from the limo with a glass of champagne.

He handed it to Betty and I could tell she was a little overwhelmed, Archie and Joaquin giving her a hug hello next, after shaking my hand in greeting.

"Oh god," Betty sighed, giving me a mock distressed look as Veronica and Kevin pushed her into the limo.

I got in last, finding a seat next to Betty and sliding my arm around her shoulders. She snuggled in and sipped her champagne. Archie handed me a beer and I nodded in thanks.

It really was a party limo, balloons kicked around and too much alcohol consumed this early in the day. But it was really fun, and I loved the constant smile plastered on my girlfriend's beautiful face.

Veronica had booked us a superior suit with three separate rooms for each couple at The New York Palace. It was incredibly luxurious and I'm sure expensive.

Our bags were brought in as we were looking around, Betty gushing that it was too much.

"No it's not, it exactly enough!" Kevin said.

"Thank you so much, V. You're the best!" Betty hugged her.

"You're welcome, B. I just want you to have the best time." Veronica told her. "How about we all take the rest of the day to settle in and do whatever we want. Then we'll meet back here by 9 for the club?"

We all agreed and went about our days, Betty and I disappearing into our huge room, every single inch of it decorated to perfection. Our view was incredible too, the city busy below us.

Betty turned to me from the window, sighing deeply, "Wow."

"I know," I added, a little overwhelmed myself. I'd never lived in anything bigger than a trailer.

I unpacked my bag while she continued to explore, opening our bathroom door with an, "Oh my god,"

"What?" I asked, following to see she was staring at a huge bathtub.

"It has instructions, Jug… and jets… Oh, my god."

I laughed at her enthusiasm, climbing into the tub and looking at me longingly. I couldn't wait to see her naked and wet inside it.

"Should we test it out?" I asked suggestively, leaning over it to meet her in a kiss.

She bit on her lip as she pulled on my shirt, "Oh, we're definitely testing it out." She purred.

I groaned deeply, kissing her harder.

She sighed as the kiss broke, "I guess we should head out for a bit first. I love this city."

I nodded, whatever she wanted. "Okay, baby. Let's grab some hot coco and explore for awhile." We'd been sitting in the limo for hours so it was sensible to go get some exercise.

We said goodbye to Archie and Veronica who were in the kitchen talking, saying we'd see them later, then headed down through the grand lobby and into the courtyard outside, stopping for a spontaneous kiss midway.

I decided to leave my leather jacket behind for the weekend, dressed like a normal guy, holding his girlfriend's hand as we walked the city streets and found a Starbucks quickly. What if my life was like this every day?

After we grabbed our drinks we took our time heading to Central Park, Betty's head spinning every time she saw something of interest. But to me she was the most interesting one, so in love with this city, it was no wonder she wanted to go to grad school here. I personally hadn't been back since I was a kid, never having a need or time for it.

"Isn't it incredible, Jug? Oh, I can see the park!" she said, pulling me along, our speed increasing. "Oh my god, roasted almonds. Can we get some?"

"Of course," I laughed. She was adorable. I loved seeing her so happy.

I bought her a bag from the cart before we headed into the park. Winter was soon ending, and the day was somewhat warm. There were families all over, walking, playing, and enjoying themselves. Betty and I walked hand in hand as we observed.

"When's the last time you were here?" She asked.

"I was like 11 maybe," I shrugged. "I remember we went to the zoo."

She let my hand go only to hug my waist. I wrapped and arm around her shoulders, comfortable with our height difference as we walked and talked.

It was nice and refreshing, having nothing to do and nowhere to go for a change, somewhere where no one knew me, and it didn't matter who I was.

But still, in those silent moments, there were thoughts I didn't want but came anyway. She belonged here and I didn't. One day soon she'd move here and I'd stay in Riverdale. There was nothing here for me.

When we got tired of walking we found a spot on a bench, people watching. There was a young family across the lawn from us, a toddler running around as the dad chased him and the mum laughed.

"Do you really never want any kids, Jug?" Betty asked.

I looked down at her, her stare longing. She smiled up at me, "I mean… one day. In like ten years time?" she clarified.

It was wishful thinking, but I did imagine it, sitting right here with her one day, a baby carriage by my side. "With you… one day… yeah." I nodded, a sense of dread and longing passing though my heart at the smile she was giving me.

"Good answer." She raised an eyebrow and smirked.

I chuckled and kissed the top of her forehead, inhaling her scent and trying to remember this moment forever.

I realized I had to stop this. I had to focus on the now, and this special event we were celebrating here together. "You hungry?"

She nodded up at me and we found our way out of the park, deciding on a little hole in the wall Irish pub and ordering burgers at the bar.

We'd actually ended up walking pretty far from the hotel, so we grabbed a cab back. I think we were both ready for that bath.

No one was in the suite when we returned, probably out or in their own rooms. I grabbed us water bottles from the fridge and met Betty back in our room. She'd started up the water, filling the tub and adding bubbles.

She leaned into me when I joined her, silent and peaceful for a moment. When the bath was ready, we began undressing, throwing our clothes into a pile and getting in together.

Betty grabbed the instructions as I laid back and relaxed, watching her press the buttons until she was satisfied with the slow gentle setting of the jets around us. I pulled her into my chest and she settled back, dropping her head back on my shoulder as I kissed her perfect neck.

She hummed gently in satisfaction, the room falling silent for a few moments, the two of us just being. It didn't take long for my hands to start exploring though, finding their way to her breasts, only urged on when she breathed in deeply, pushing her chest out at my touch.

I kissed along her shoulder and neck, my lips brushing along the thin chain of the gold necklace I'd bought her for her birthday. I'd asked for Veronica's approval before purchasing it. Veronica seemed very proud of me for picking something that was Betty's style. Thankfully Betty liked it.

I chuckled when she grabbed one of my hands, pushing it down between her legs. I loved when she did that, my erection growing harder against her back as I began to touch her, her warm sticky arousal coating her opening. I teased, only using one finger, pressing half way in before repeating.

She squirmed, groaning in frustration.

"Want more?" I asked lowly against her ear, biting the lobe gently.

With her hand over mine, she made me press harder, "Yes,"

I thrust two fingers in, as much as I could with our current position, making her gasp, "Then come take it, baby,"

When she turned and moved to straddle me, I smiled and leaned back, resting my arms up against the tub's edge, happy she had grasped what I was saying.

Her hand reached down, taking a hold of me in the water and positioning herself before she moved down, taking me all the way in while running her hands up my stomach and chest, coming to rest of my shoulders.

She moaned deeply, starting to ride me slowly. The bottom parts of her hair wet and sticking to her skin, bubbles gliding down her smooth body.

She was so fucking beautiful. I sat back and let her take the lead, fighting the urge to take control. This was nice - watching her love me. When I could tell she was getting closer, I finally cupped her face, pulling her to me, our foreheads touching and eyes on one another.

"Oh, god, I love you so much," she moaned, pressing herself down harder on me, her walls fluttering and brining me closer to my release. She bit on her lip, her nails digging into my shoulders.

I moved my hands down her back, gripping her hips and making her grind a few more times, her moans intensifying as she continued to quiver around me, my arousal spilling and my hands gripping.

She kissed my lips, both of us lost in our combined release. When she pulled back, I let my grip on her hips go, "I love you too, beautiful."

Her cheeks were pink and she was adorable, "Shower?" she asked, "We need to get ready."

I nodded, letting her get out and start up the waterfall shower on the other side of the huge bathroom, bubbles and water dripping down her body. I pulled the plug and went to join her, pulling her in and kissing her shoulder. She reached her hand back to my head, holding me to her.

"Be good," she warned. "We don't have that much time to get ready."

"It's not my fault you just _had_ to fuck me in the tub."

She giggled.

"But it is my fault that I just _have_ to fuck you in here."

* * *

"I thought I said 9," Veronica scolded teasingly, dressed in her usual designer best. The guys were mixing drinks in the kitchen.

I pulled Betty back against me, "Hey, you're lucky we aren't any later. Have you seen what she's wearing?"

Betty laughed lightly, holding onto my hands but not pushing me off. I kissed the side of her neck. She smelled amazing and I'd much rather lock her in our room instead of let her out looking as good as she did.

"Yes, we picked it out together just to drive you crazy." Veronica smirked, looking at us.

"Well, job very well done." I finally let Betty go, watching her go over to Veronica who was holding out her drink.

Betty was dressed in a short tight white dress, strappy cream hight heels making her already amazing legs look even more appealing. Her hair was out and slightly curled, my favorite. She looked too fucking good, and they'd definitely see crazy if anyone dared look at or touch her.

When everyone had downed at least one more drink, we all went down to our waiting limo, which took us to the club Veronica had picked out. We entered through a different entrance to everyone else, and a woman lead us into our own section, decorated with gold and black balloons and streamers.

"Oh my god, V!"

"I know, I'm the best," Veronica laughed, hugging Betty before we all sat down and were served more drinks.

This was really fun, I had to admit, just acting our age with our friends, no responsibilities.

Betty and Veronica went up to dance, asking the rest of us to come but we said later. I wasn't a dancer. I watched her, beautiful and carefree with her best friend.

"Alright man, I'm going in." Archie said, joining the girls and making me smile at his lack of smooth moves. I watched as a guy approached Betty, now dancing alone. He said something into her ear. She pointed over to me and he looked at me, his smile falling and giving me a nod before leaving Betty alone. She smiled at me and shrugged, pointed me over.

She was so alluring with her body confident in its moves. The guys went to the dance floor too, telling me to join. So I did, wrapping my arms around Betty's waist.

"What'd that guy want?" I asked, trying not to sound jealous, but I didn't really care if I did.

"He asked me to dance. I told him I was here with my boyfriend. No big deal."

I nodded. Yeah, it was no big deal right now. But soon she'd be here without me and I wouldn't be here to scare other guys off. With the thought, I pulled her waist closer against me, holding her tightly and moving my face into her neck, kissing.

For now, she was mine, and I was hers. The future wasn't as certain.


	9. Chapter 9

_**1 Year and 3 Months Later –**_

 _ **Betty –**_

"I think I'm gonna head out," I gave Polly and Sweet Pea my best smile, my resolve unraveling as the day was almost spent.

"You sure?" Polly asked, concern lacing her familiar features.

"Yeah, the party's dying down and I'm exhausted. I don't think anyone will miss me at this point." I leaned in to kiss her cheek. "Will you let Veronica know?" I couldn't face anyone else; I just needed to get out of here.

"I will. Get home safe." She told me as I gave Sweet Pea a quick hug too and he congratulated me again.

I gave him a small smile, slipping out of the party easily since I was already close to the elevators. Veronica's parents had thrown a beautiful graduation party for us – Archie, Kevin, Veronica, and I. It was a busy day – up early to get ready, over to my parents house for a big breakfast, the ceremony, and then an all out, no expenses spared party here at the Pembrooke.

I had tried my best the whole day to be happy and have a good time, and I did. I was proud of myself, proud of my friends and grateful to have my family there, cheering and supporting me in this milestone. But despite all those things something was missing – someone.

 _Jughead._

He'd been slipping from me for months now, the impending doom of our relationship ending nearing with each passing day. He was drinking, getting into stupid fights, coming home covered in blood and yelling hurtful words.

I was so in love with him, so in love with the way he had slowly opened up to me, letting me understand his pain and loss. He was so strong, learning how to survive from such a young age, and now he wouldn't let go, change with the times. I wasn't enough. I couldn't fix him.

Come fall, my three best friends and I would be embarking on a new adventure in New York City. I'd always wanted to live there, deciding long ago that that's where I'd work on my masters and eventually doctorate. I didn't want to be that person who changed her life plans for another person, and as much as I wanted to stay here with Jughead I knew that I'd regret it. I didn't want to ever hold him responsible for that, one day growing to resent him.

Sure, I was being hypocritical when I asked him to do just that – leave his world behind and come with me. I wasn't sure I could live without him, now that I had had him. I fooled myself into thinking we could keep this up – visit each other a few times a month. I knew neither of us could do it. And my heart was slowly breaking.

I got into my car, taking a deep breath, trying to relax my tense shoulders. I did, for a second, before the tears finally began to fall, my breath catching as I sucked in air.

He hadn't shown up all day, he'd only sent one text this morning wishing me a great day. He didn't come to breakfast even though my mum had personally invited him, he didn't come to the ceremony or the party. Realistically it was for the best. My parents, along with everyone else, would have questions – his face now almost always covered in bruises and cuts.

As my tears flowed and flowed, my hands clutching onto the steering wheel, I let the realization hit me that there was nothing I could do but accept the fact that it would soon be over, this mind blowing intense relation that had been more than I could ever dream of. He was my soul mate, I was positive of it, but what I wasn't positive about was that it was enough.

I had to get out of here before someone came down and saw me like this. Wiping my face with my hands I inhaled and turned the car on, starting my short drive over to the house that would soon be replaced with a New York City loft.

As I neared the house I noticed Jughead's Jeep parked in the driveway. I pulled in next to it and wiped my face with the back on my hands, unable to stop the tears as I drove. Knowing I couldn't avoid this, and honestly not really wanting to, I exited the car, looking across the hood of my car as he got out right before me.

He looked like hell, his eyes bloodshot and dark underneath. He had a bruise along his right cheek and temple, and a busted lip. Nothing new. I walked around the front of my car, ready for a fight, caught off guard when he held out my favorite flowers without a word.

"Where were you?" I asked, my voice coming out weaker than I wanted, more tears falling.

He pulled me in, but I pushed back, hitting his chest with anger, "Where were you, Jug!?" I asked more sternly.

He remained calm, his strength overpowering mine as he pulled me into his chest, my sobs erupting.

"I didn't think you'd want to have to explain my face to your parents."

"I don't care about that." Of course I did. "You're my boyfriend, it's your job to have been there." We both knew he wouldn't hold that title too much longer.

"I'm sorry, baby, I'm sorry." He hushed, letting me cry it out, fisting his leather jacket in my hands and holding on for dear life.

I didn't want to spend another night begging him to change his mind. My sobs slowly subsided and I pulled back, looking up at him.

"I'm so proud of you," he told me, "You're going to accomplish so many amazing things, Betty. This is just the first."

Another sob escaped but I tried my best to hold it in. "Shut up, Jughead, just shut up." I shook my head, pulling away from his hold and walking inside. I knew he'd follow. Inside, he put the bouquet of flowers on the kitchen table and sighed, removing his jacket to throw over the back of the chair.

"You're not staying." I tried to warm, my anger mixing with the sadness I felt.

He ignored me, instead bringing his hands to my face, his thumbs smoothing over my cheeks to wipe away the tears, "I'll leave after I give you your gift," he said with a sad smile. Looking into his green eyes I almost thought 'to hell with it'. I could stay here, be happy with him and never leave his side.

As if in sync I saw the lust and love in his eyes, as I felt it within me. His lips crushed against mine and I held him close desperately. He reached down and lifted me, wrapping my legs around him as he walked forward, almost slamming me into the kitchen cabinet.

I pulled his shirt off, undoing his jeans as he reached under my dress, roughly pulling my panties down my thighs. He pulled away only long enough to push them all the way down my legs, and made quick word of the rest of his belt and jeans, crushing his lips back to mine, both of us moaning and groaning, the blood of his busted lip metallic against my tongue.

"Jug," I breathed, getting pulled harshly to the edge of the counter as I pushed his boxer briefs off. It was as though our mouths needed the other to breath, joining quickly after parting.

He wasted no time in entering me, making me gasp into our kiss, moaning as I adjusted to him, wetter than I expected in my sad state. It was the need for him, my body reacting to his familiar touch quickly.

The push and pull was electric, the need to be close every time he pulled away making him slam harder into me. I broke our kiss, throwing my head back to cry out, my neck attacked with his hot lips, sucking on my pulse point.

"Don't stop," I cried, holding my eyes shut tightly as tears ran down to my temples, that familiar feeling building in my stomach faster than I was ready. "Jug..."

His lips moved up my neck, to my ear, hot and wet, "It's okay, Betty, I love you, let go…"

I didn't want to let go. Ever.

Using both my hands and legs I pulled him closer, holding him deep inside me as my release hit, making me roll my hips against his. I could feel him pulsate and spill inside me, holding still.

I held him close for far longer than ever before, not wanting to let go, afraid this was our last time, afraid each and everything was the last time.

"Don't go," I finally whispered as he pulled back, slipping out of me, now soft and tucking himself back into his boxer briefs. I watched with sad eyes as he pulled his jeans back up and began to buckle them, reaching my hands over to stop him.

"Stay,"

He gave me a soft smile and leaned in for another kiss. "I'll stay." He told me, but I knew he only meant for tonight. I was the one that would be leaving him soon.

He helped me down off the counter, "Let's get you to bed,"

I let him lead, holding my hand as the two of us went up to my bedroom. We both got under the covers, with me still dressed and him in his jeans. I didn't want to but sleep took over quickly, my mind and body exhausted after the long and emotional day.

When I woke up the next morning he was gone. Downstairs the shoes and panties that had been discarded onto the kitchen floor were now on the shoe rack and in the laundry hamper. My flowers were in a vase with a small black velvet box sitting beside it.

I was afraid to touch it, let alone open it, but I finally did, finding a delicate gold bangle inside, with a small round, flat pendent hanging from it, a B engraved on one side and J on the other. It was beautiful and exactly my style. He'd gotten me other pieces of jewelry in the time we'd been together, always picking perfect pieces.

Despite his faults, he was an incredible and caring boyfriend – fiercely protective and generous.

Polly had called just as I was about to willow in my own thoughts, asking to have breakfast and spend some time together. It was just what I needed.

We talked about Jughead, and how Sweet Pea was worried that he was becoming increasingly destructive. It was funny, suddenly I was jealous of my older sister. She was happy, with a boyfriend who loved her kids as if they were his own, and neither of them were going anywhere.

She asked what was going to happen. And I told her I didn't know. I didn't want to leave Jughead but I didn't want to blame him for holding me back from my dreams. I had to go, I had to.

Despite knowing that, here I sat, a day later, staring at the flowers and wanting nothing more than for it to be just him and me, alone and away from everyone else, happy together.

He hadn't answered any of my calls or texts; I was debating on going to his place.

Almost in haste I grabbed my keys and phone, slipping flats on and leaving the silent house behind as I drove to the south side of town.

Both his Jeep and the old car he was fixing up were there, his bike the only thing missing. I checked to make sure he wasn't inside, just incase, but he wasn't, the trailer dark and silent.

I knew where he would be and I didn't care that he didn't like when I went there without him, he'd left me no choice.

It was a Wednesday night so it wasn't as busy as the weekends, but when I walked in it was like all hell had broken loose – men were fighting and others were trying to stop it. Toni was yelling.

When my eyes landed on Jughead I gasped and stepped back, pressing into the door. There was so much rage inside him, more than I'd ever seen in anyone else. He was beating some guy's face in, Sweet Pea trying to pray him off. Even though Sweet Pea was bigger than Jughead he was having a hard time.

I stood there stunned, watching in disbelief as the hands that caused me such pleasure were now causing so much pain, anger spilling out of him in waves. I could see his pain and somewhere inside I understood this was his way of coping. My stomach churned, and I fumbled to get outside, throwing up onto the pavement and hunching over to steady my shaky breathing.

 _ **Jughead –**_

"What the fuck's with the attitude? Something happen with that north side slut you're so attached to?"

Lately I used any excuse to spill my sorrow and pain into rage, lunging at the ignorant Serpent I was ashamed to call my own. I knew all these outbursts and stupid fights would have my gang questioning what was going on. I was usually fairly calm, totally cool with letting others deal with the majority of the violence, but lately I'd stepped to the forefront, making things so much worse then when I wasn't. To me it was personal; I was taking out my heartache on whoever pissed me off.

I hated the thought of life without Betty. But I knew I had to let her go. My life didn't have a spot for her, and hers didn't have one for me.

Sadness and hurt always turned into rage, the only way to not think about my aching heart was to get fucked up. I finally found this person, who I never knew I needed. She'd become my everything and I knew with each approaching day that I needed to let her go. Betty Cooper was better than me, she deserved better; she'd go on to do great things and being with me would only hold her back.

I was scared too, scared to leave the only reality I knew here. There'd be nothing in New York for me, besides her of course, and I couldn't put that kind of pressure on her. The best thing I could ever do was let her go and I knew it, but I couldn't, so I kept screwing up, being a coward so the break up would be on her.

How long would it take for her to have enough of this and finally end it?

In my rage, I hadn't even noticed that my fists were aching and covered in blood. Sweet Pea pushed me, making me fall on my back as I looked up at him with fury, wanting to kill him too. He had Polly. She wasn't leaving him.

"Get the fuck out of here, Jug!" He yelled, menacing like I knew he could be. He was a perfect gang member.

I spat something back at him, some stupid insult about not speaking to his leader that way.

"You need to go home and calm down! When the fuck is it going to be enough? You need to remember who the fuck you are! You're the fucking leader of the Southside Serpents, you're the level headed one that keeps everything running smoothly. We need you! You need to stop this bullshit, man."

Sitting there on my ass for a second, I felt defeated. He was right, that's all I fucking was, and that's all I was good at.

He tried to help me up but I shoved him away, giving him a death stare before pushing passed him and reaching over the bar for the first thing I got my hands on.

I pulled the pourer off and downed the brown liquid, burning my throat and stinging the cuts on my mouth as I walked out.

I straddled my bike, downing more of the alcohol before throwing it against a nearby wall, realizing I was being a complete child. I had to stop this destructive behavior; Betty had to end things so I could move on. I couldn't be the one to do it.

Speeding out of the parking lot and down the road I was back at the trailer park in no time.

I sighed to myself. She was there. Her car was parked behind mine and the lights were on. I debated driving off again, to the drive in or by the river, just so I could be alone and she didn't have to see me like this again, but decided to just face her.

Pushing the door open I was surprised to see her standing in the kitchen, dressed in one of my t-shirts. Her hair was wet, her eyes red and puffy.

She looked at me sadly, coming over without a word and helping me out of my jacket.

"Wash your hands and sit down," she instructed, disappearing into the bathroom only to return with the first aid kit and a wet wash cloth. I washed the dried blood off my hands, new wounds mixed with old ones from the recent fighting.

I sat on the couch, watching her as she moved about and came to stand in front of me. She removed both my shirt and undershirt in one go, using the wash cloth to clean the blood off my face.

I stared at her sad gray eyes as she averted mine, looking at what she was doing instead of at me.

"Why aren't you asking what happened?" I asked.

She sighed, still not looking at me. I moved my hands onto her thighs, running them up her silky smooth skin before she grabbed one and stopped me, taking the hand so she could tend to the wounds on my knuckles.

"I know what happened." She simply answered.

She let my hand go, moving her care to the other. I used my free hand to grip her hip. Once she was done I used both hands to pull her into my lap, lifting her onto me easily.

She placed her hands on my chest to steady herself, and I moved mine up her back, under the shirt.

"I saw you at the Wyrm," she told me gently, her eyes finally meeting mine.

I frowned in question, my hands moving over her, massaging as they went.

"I saw you fighting," she sighed. "If you've decided to stay here, then you need to do what's best for the Serpents. Fighting all the time isn't it."

I could have retorted with the same come back as always. _I'm not the one choosing to stay. You're the one choosing to leave._ But it was warn thin.

"I don't…" I swallowed, trying not to cry even though that's all I wanted right now. "I don't know how to let you go."

Her tears began spilling easily, for the both of us, "I can't…"

I shook my head. I knew what she was going to say. "I don't want you to stay." I clarified. "I know you need to do this. And I won't hold you back."

She dug her face into my neck, letting a sob escape.

We couldn't keep doing this – breaking each other's hearts every single day. It hurt too fucking much.

 _ **2 Months Later –**_

But we did,

She was leaving tomorrow, her things packed and ready to go. I avoided her as much as possible over the last few months, but we always ended up together somehow – in my trailer, in her room, in the stock room at the bar. We'd reverted back to the beginning of our relationship – fucking instead of talking and sharing.

It was usually rough and sometimes angry, but tonight was different, slow and gentle, my hands traveling over every inch of her flawless skin, trying desperately to remember her.

"I love you," she whispered as I moved inside her, my face buried inside her neck, drunk on the feel of her.

Unable to say it back because I knew I'd break down, I gripped her hip tighter, picking up the pace and fucking her harder into the mattress.

"Oh god, I love you so much," she cried, her back arching as she pulled at the covers around her, coming and moaning my name.

We made love until she fell asleep, so exhausted from the hours spent in my bed that she drifted off quickly. But I couldn't, I couldn't stop looking at her, her peaceful face, the way she looked. This was the last time I'd see her this way, and I knew it.

Running my fingers gently over the tiny mole on her thigh, the one I'd found on the first night, tears broke, and I whispered for her to, "please stay,"

I didn't want to be alone.

In the morning she was gone, in her place an envelope with _Juggie_ written across it. I gripped it in my hand, not caring that I was scrunching it up as I dug my face into the pillow she slept on. It smelled of her strawberry shampoo and the emotions came crashing down, my screams muffled by the pillow.

I'd destroyed almost everything in my room before I was sitting on the floor, my back against the side of the bed as I looked around at the destruction around me; things thrown all over.

Like it was begging to be opened, I noticed the letter on the floor beside me, within reach.

I rubbed the tears roughly off my face before reaching for it.

 _Dear Juggie,_

 _I'm sorry I'm leaving. I know you understand, so I won't explain. But I just want you to know I understand too – that you can't come with me. It wasn't fair of me to ask._

 _Thank you for giving me the best two years of my life. You gave me the courage to be someone I like. You made me so happy, and I hope I did that for you too. No matter where I am, I will always love you. You're my heart, and it's you that ignited the girl within._

 _Please be good to yourself. All those things in your past weren't your fault. More than anything I wish for your pain to go away. I'd never speak ill of your father but you have to understand that he chose his life, and he brought you into it. You did the best you could and you were trying to help him. I'm sure he didn't mean those last words, and if he could he'd take them back._

 _You are strong, and smart, and creative, and loyal, and kind, and protective, and beautiful, and lovely. Thank you for letting me in._

 _Your mum and Jellybean are so lucky to have you. I hope you and your mum can find a way back to each other._

 _Wherever and whenever, I'm always yours,_

 _Betty_


	10. Chapter 10

_**5 years later –**_

 _ **Betty –**_

I stared at myself in the vintage mirror that sat in the corner of my room. I looked perfect, too perfect. From my polished pale pink nails to the delicate fabric of my dress in the same color, strappy heels and a single gold bracelet tying it all together. Having a best friend who had started her own fashion line meant I'd become her living manikin, and honestly I was okay with that. It made her happy and she was passionate about it. I helped where I could.

It wasn't my appearance that was bothering me; it was the anticipation, knowing that there was a good chance _he_ would be there tonight. I let out a big sigh, grabbing my clutch off the dresser and heading out before I decided to lock myself in my room instead of going.

With my nerves on edge I decided to walk until I saw a free cab, finally catching one a few minutes later. He drove me to the gallery in less time than I thought it would take. I decided it was time to act like the 27 year old that I was, stepping out of the cab confidently after having paid. He probably wouldn't even be there, I lied to myself.

I walked in and was greeted by a young woman, asking whose guest list I was on and my name; "Betty Cooper, I should be on Jellybean Jones' list" I smiled at her kindly.

"Yes, here you are, Miss Cooper, please enjoy the open bar." She smiled warmly, greeting the next guest as I stepped further into the room. There were many people here already, discussing the various young artists on display tonight.

I headed over to the bar to get myself a drink before I began exploring. As I waited, a handsome man with a bright smile approached, "Hi,"

"Hello," I smiled and leaned against the bar, steadying my breathing. I could feel the tension in my shoulders.

"I'm Charles," he introduced himself, taking my hand in a handshake. He was dressed sharply, in a designer suit, a nice build, tall, olive skin, and polite. He'd be any woman's type. But I was only interested in one type, and no one fit the description except for one man.

"Betty," I replied.

"Nice to meet you, Betty. Who are you here to see?"

"Jellybean Jones. She's a photographer. I figured I'd get a drink first."

"I think everyone else had the same idea." He chuckled, making me smile. We were in for a bit of a wait.

"So how do you know this photographer?" He asked.

"I've known her since she was a teenager. We're from the same hometown."

"Now you're both here."

"Yep." I nodded. "We are." I'd seen Jellybean periodically over the past four years. She had moved here for college and we'd met up a few times for coffee and dinner. I introduced her to some photographers and fashion editors. She was incredibly talented, probably even more so than Jughead, so it was no wonder she was doing so well already. Her graduation was in a few days and she already had a few job offers, and a gallery showing along with other up and coming young artists. It was a huge deal. I was honored to be invited.

We talked a little more about Jellybean before ordering our drinks, heading over to view some of the work. Not wanting to be rude, I asked him why he was here. He told me he worked for a private art dealer and was invited here by a colleague.

Charles was handsome, and polite, like many of the men I'd met while living here, but none of them ignited even the smallest of sparks within me. After all these years I still couldn't shake Jughead. Maybe I'd never find that again.

We were discussing one of the pieces when I heard Jellybean say my name excitedly. I turned to give her a tight hug, congratulating her on tonight. I introduced the two and Jellybean beamed when he congratulated her on the huge accomplishment too.

"I wouldn't be here without Betty. She introduced me to all the right people." She said, squeezing me in another hug.

Charles smiled at me, "Well, you're lucky to have her, but it takes talent as well as luck."

"Thank you," she smiled.

"Where's your stuff?" I asked.

"It's a few rooms away. Come on, mum's in there, she hasn't left; it's like she's guarding my photos." She laughed. "And I don't know where Jug is. I think he's upstairs." She held my hand as she pulled me along, telling Charles to join us.

My throat went dry, knowing Jughead was in the same building. I hadn't seen him in over five years, the two of us avoiding each other whenever I visited Riverdale. It was just easier that way. It wasn't difficult to avoid each other; I had no reason to go to the south side. Polly and Sweet Pea told me he was doing okay, but they also knew I didn't want to know, the distance was the only thing that helped.

Mrs. Jones was indeed by Jellybean's pieces, pride written all over her still youthful and beautiful features. God, the Jones family had some good genes.

"Mum, I found Betty."

I was taken aback when she hugged me, saying my name like I was someone near and dear to her. "Thank you so much for being such a light in Jelly's life. You've done so much for her."

I smiled at her kind words but shook my head, "Oh, no, I didn't do anything. She did it all herself."

We continued talking for a few minutes, about Jellybean's graduation in a few days and the years passed. Mrs. Jones seemed genuinely interested in seeing me again, which I was still taken back by. Jellybean and Charles were discussing her work when Mrs. Jones and I joined in, taking in the vibrant photographs.

It was an all too familiar warm feeling, like my body sensed him when he was near. I turned to look at the other side of the room, his eyes already on me. Suddenly I wasn't anxious or nervous anymore, I just wanted to hug him, close the years of distance between us.

He smiled too, only slightly changed by age, more handsome and clean cut, probably for the occasion. There were no cuts and bruises, no dark rings under his eyes. Leaving the three where they were, I crossed the room full of people and wrapped my arms around him, holding on tightly and not letting go. _Finally._ Tears welled in my eyes.

"Hey, blondie," he said, a soft kiss landing on the side of my head.

I swallowed and closed my eyes tighter, wondering if this was real, "Hey…" I breathed, pulling my face from his chest to look up at him. He cupped my face, his thumb running along my jaw, making my eyes close briefly at his touch - my lover's touch. God, I missed him so much my broken heart ached.

I knew both our hearts had broken five years ago, and now here they were, glued back together weakly and thudding heavily against each other's chests.

"You look beautiful," he told me, his voice the sweetest melody to my ears. I wanted to cry, and I would have if I weren't so overjoyed to see him. His hand gently pushed a strand of my hair away from my face.

Whatever I was expecting, this wasn't it, this feeling of being home again; safe, sound, and whole.

"You do too." I told him, reaching my own hand up to run my fingertips through his thick hair, staring into his green eyes. I saw those eyes every time I closed my own at night, wishing he was next to me.

"Who's the guy?" He asked, snapping me out of it.

My mouth fell open, unsure how to answer for a moment. I looked over, noticing Charles glance in our direction while he continued to talk to Jellybean.

"No one," I dismissed. "I met him fifteen minutes ago at the bar."

He looked at me with uncertainty for a moment, but I didn't care, as long as he was looking at me.

"Want to step outside for a bit?"

I nodded and he took my hand in his warm large one. I held on, afraid he'd disappear. We headed back out the way I'd come in, walking down the block silently, hand in hand, our bodies' close.

Once we were away from the front of the gallery, we came together in another embrace, my face hiding in his strong chest. I inhaled his scent and squeezed him tighter. While his arm held me close, his free hand caressed my hair, his nose buried in it.

"You okay?" he asked gently.

I looked up at him with a nod, tears pricking my eyes as I longed to kiss his lips. No matter the years or the distance, I'd never fall out of love with him.

"I miss you…" I admitted, my heart skipping a beat when he leaned down, his lips meeting mine softly.

My heart felt like it was imploding, my chest heavy as I pulled him closer, my lips pressing harder against his and a desperate moan escaping.

As my mouth opened to deepen the kiss, he repeated my own words, pulling my mouth closer, tongues crashing in hunger.

I don't know how long we stayed that way, devouring each other through kisses and hugs, my body unable to get as close to his as I wanted, faceless people passing by and probably thinking we needed to get a room. But, I didn't care. Even though we were in a city with eight million people, right now only two existed.

When we finally pulled away, simply because we needed to breath, we both continued to hold onto the others faces, staring into each others eyes.

"I can't believe you're here, Juggie,"

"I'm here, baby,"

I held him tighter, sighing, "We should go back inside. It's Jellybean's night."

He nodded, still looking at me lovingly.

"Will you come home with me tonight?" I asked, unashamed and needing him.

"Of course," We kissed again, deep and long, my knees weak as we went back inside and found his mum and sister.

"Where's Charles?" I asked Jellybean.

"He needed to work a little, talk to the other artists and stuff. He gave me his card, told me to call him," she all but squealed.

"Oh god," Jughead groaned. I squeezed his hand.

"Oh stop it, it's because he's interested in my photos."

"Yeah, he's interested in something, alright," Jughead retorted.

Jellybean rolled her eyes.

"Betty, will you have dinner with us after the show?" Mrs. Jones asked.

"I'd love that," I told her. Who was this woman?

"Great," Jellybean added, "I made reservations for four already, hoping you'd join us." She winked.

"Oh," I smiled, "thank you,"

Jellybean and Mrs. Jones looked down at our joined hands, smiling at us knowingly. He didn't let go for the rest of the night, kissing the side of my head every time I leaned in.

We spent time looking at each work, silent and happy enough to just be reunited after so many years. We told Jellybean and Mrs. Jones we'd be at the bar and they could let us know when they were ready to head out for dinner.

Jughead and I got our drinks, the bar less packed now and many of the stools free. We sat close, with my legs in between his and his one hand on my hip, never breaking contact.

"How are you? How's New York City treating you?" He asked, genuinely interested as he looked at me like I was the only girl in the world. I missed that too.

I smiled and reached out, caressing his cheek and neck. "It's treating me really great. I'm working on my doctorate degree; I'm freelancing for a few magazines. And I'm an adjunct at NYU." I told him. Honestly, it was good, I was doing really well and it was everything I imaged it would be. But of course back then I didn't imagine I'd already fall in love with someone, and that I'd had to give him up to have my dream.

His smile was bright and he was happy, "I expect nothing less from Betty Cooper," he winked.

"How are you, Juggie?"

"I'm good, now." He leaned in and I gladly kissed him.

"How are Veronica, Archie, and Kev?"

I caught him up on the others, then asked about home, how Joaquin and the others were. I knew Joaquin and Kevin kept in touch but he also never told me much, knowing it was a subject too close to Jughead.

"I'm sorry I didn't keep in touch, Jug… It was just easier."

"I know. For me too. I'm sorry I made those last few months hell for you."

I shook my head and frowned. Leaving him was the hardest thing I'd ever done. I knew it was hard for him too.

"You two love birds ready for dinner?" Mrs. Jones asked, making me blush at her comment.

"I'm starving." Jughead said, taking my hand again as we all headed out and Jellybean lead the way.

The restaurant was only a block away, our table ready and waiting for us. Jughead ordered champagne and we all toasted Jellybean.

"When did you guys come in?" I asked when things settled down.

"Only yesterday evening. We're staying for a few weeks to help Jellybean find a new place." Mrs. Jones told me.

"You're not going back to Riverdale for the summer?" I asked.

"I am going to go home, just for a month or so, but I'm eager to start working."

I continued to ask questions, learning that Jellybean would be rooming with a few girlfriends whose parents were in the city too. All of them wanted to make sure their daughters were set up and safe in the city.

Mrs. Jones told me she'd started working again, to help keep busy now that Jellybean was gone. And I was shocked when she said she and Jughead had been working on some repairs around the house, incase she decided to sell it and move here too. She was still undecided.

What had happened between Jughead and his mother? Had they finally started talking again, letting time heal their wounds? I hoped so.

When we were done with dinner, Jughead told them he was going to head home with me, asking if they were okay to get back to the hotel. They said they'd see him tomorrow and each gave me a warm hug goodbye.

We let them get the first cab, and grabbed our own only seconds later. We held hands between us on the seat, laughing as our driver yelled at the other drivers and kept stopping short.

Thankfully we made it in one piece and I pulled him through the large loft without anyone seeing. They were either all out or in their bedrooms. I shut the door behind me with a sigh, finally alone with him.

We pulled each other close without a word, happiness bursting from my chest as my back arched and his strong hands gripped my waist tighter.

I had no idea what would happen after this, how much more it would hurt when I lost him again, but for now, he was mine again, and I needed him desperately.

I moved my hands down from around the back of his neck, undoing his shirt, feeling his hot breath against my face when he pulled back to let me. I touched his arms as I pushed the fabric off, feeling the flex of his muscles, slightly bigger than before. I needed more, pushing my hands beneath his undershirt, my hands racking over his back, warm and smooth.

He cupped my face, looking into my eyes as he got down onto his knees. I wondered what he was doing only for a second before he moved his hands to my ankle, undoing the small buckle of my shoe and helping take it off. I held onto his shoulder and smiled, letting him do the same with the other shoe.

His hands moved up the back of my legs, making me shiver as he continued, up and under my dress, squeezing my ass as he dug his face into my lower stomach, inhaling deeply.

I ran my fingers through his hair, slow and gentle, feeling perfect in his hold. This was so much better than any dream or fantasy I'd had of him.

As he rose, he lifted me, my legs wrapping around his waist and my arms around his shoulders. He shifted as he kicked off his shoes, making me giggle as he carried me to the bed.

I arched my back when he began undoing my zipper, pulling the thin straps down my shoulders next and pushing the fabric until it was around my waist, his mouth on my breasts and chest, every inch of my skin responsive.

"Oh, god," I breathed, his hands pushing the dress all the way down. He pulled away only long enough to take it off completely and I smiled when he took his undershirt off, revealing a new tattoo across his left chest; my name.

"Jug," I breathed, reaching for it as he kneeled between my open knees.

He looked down at it, giving me a shrug and smile, "Got it a month after you left."

"Baby…" I swallowed. I didn't know what to say. I felt so honored and special.

"Sorry if it's weird,"

"It's not." I shook my head. I wanted to say sorry for leaving, but didn't want to bring that up now. I wanted to live in this moment and not let anything ruin it.

"Figured I'd mark myself with who I belonged to." He winked, his hands pushing my knees slightly further apart as his face came back down to mine.

"It's really sexy," I moaned, his mouth meeting mine.

"I'll love you till the end of time," he told me, making my breath catch in my throat, but he continued, touching and kissing every part of me.

I loved him too, I'd never love anyone the way I loved him.

I wiggled my hips, loving how he worshiped me but craving his mouth with all the teasing.

He smiled and kissed along my pantie line, pulling them down slower than I wanted.

"God, I need you, Jug." I pleaded, watching as he kissed from one thigh to the other.

"I need you too, Betty," he groaned, not easing into it at all as he began lapping me up, my body squirming with pleasure, my hands gripping the covers underneath us.

"Fuck I miss this so much," he said against me, vibrations traveling along my skin as he spoke. "You taste amazing."

I gasped as he buried his face between my legs, holding my legs apart as I fought not to scream.

"Oh my god, Juggie, oh god…" It was embarrassing how quickly he made me come, how hard.

Stars exploded behind my closed eyelids, my body becoming lighter and more relaxed.

I laughed when he didn't stop, pulling at his hair until he moved his face against my thigh again, the moister from his face rubbing off.

"Fuck, I almost forgot how good you taste,"

I bit my lip then, holding back a smile as I watch him in my completely blissed out state, knowing there was so much more to come.

He undid his pants, stepping off the bed and discarding the rest of his clothes, until he was completely naked, looking better than ever.

I pushed myself up onto my elbows, reaching for his hand and pulling him back into me, smiling up at him. We slowed down then, looking into each other's eyes as I let myself feel the weight of him, our bodies familiar and finally back together.

"I love you… so much," I told him, pushing his hair back from his eyes.

"I love you too, I'm gonna show you how much," he said deeply, his thumb pulling my lip away from my biting teeth, his mouth taking mine, open, hot, and demanding.

His hand moved down my throat, over my chest, groping my breast and down my hip, pulling away only long enough to position himself and push into me slowly.

It felt so good, better than any time before. My body had been missing and yearning for him for so long, and in it's already heightened state, I knew I'd come again quickly, feeling safe and right in our lovemaking.

With his lips on my mouth, whispering words of love and encouragement, I gasped and trembled, feeling myself contract around him.

"Fuck, that was record time, I only just started."

I laughed softly, feeling spent already but wanting so much more, "Don't stop, please," This had been years of pent up need for him.

"Never, baby," he smiled lovingly, pressing his lips to mine and not letting go as he continued to move inside me.

"Shit, Betty," he groaned into my mouth deeply. I knew he was trying to hold back his own climax, probably wanting this to last longer than just a few minutes.

"It's okay, baby… Come… You have all night to fuck me," I breathed, wanting to feel him come inside me so badly.

I moved my hands down to his firm ass, pulling him deeper as he thrust.

"I need you," I moaned, kissing his shoulder and neck as I felt him thrust one more time, spilling hot and hard inside me.

He stayed still for a moment before gently kissing my neck and rolling off. I crawled on top of him, not wanting to break contact for even a second, and he smiled his eyes still closed and his arms moving around my back.

I kissed his chest, slightly moist with sweat, but it tasted so sweet, my tongue licking more of him up. I moved up his neck, licking and nibbling as I went.

He held my waist close, his other hand grabbing my ass cheek.

"I can't wait to ride you," I whispered against his ear, my lips turning up into a smile, drunk on him and in the best mood of my life. It's like I'd been starved and he was a feast.

I felt his chest vibrate against mine as he chuckled, slapping my ass and grabbing it tighter, making me yelp, "You're asking for it,"

"What do you expect, no one's made me come in five years," I told him. I'd slept with a few men in the years we weren't together, but none made me come, not even once.

He looked at me seriously then, frowning before rolling me onto my back again. I cupped his face and looked at him.

"Were you with anyone else?"

I wasn't expecting him to ask that, and oddly enough it wasn't awkward. I felt completely okay telling him.

"Yes, only a few times… but, you ruined all other men for me,"

He kissed me then, "I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm not."

I laughed, "No one else matters. I only want you anyway." I told him.

"Did you touch yourself thinking about me?" He asked, his eyes growing darker with lust, our light teasing turning into something more erotic.

"Yes," I breathed, feeling that familiar tingle between my legs.

"Did you make yourself come?"

I nodded, heat rising up my chest. "Did you think about me?" I asked.

"Every fucking night," his voice was sad and desperate, "You're all I ever want, Betty,"

I believed him, I felt how much he loved me, the feeling surrounding my soul.

And so we spent the entire night, up until around 5 in the morning, making love, fucking, and tangled within each other.

 **Jughead –**

It must have been late morning when I woke up, my soul mate cuddled up next to me, her leg and arm thrown over me, as if to shield me from leaving. I'd never leave her again. I couldn't live without her anymore. I didn't want to. She was my life and I knew I had to leave my old one behind.

That's what these five years were all about for me, leaving the Serpents in a good state and in good hands. Leaving Riverdale in a better state and hopefully a better man.

In the last year I began trying to reach out to mum again. We were both alone without Jellybean, no reason to see each other. So I showed up, just to check in and ask if she needed any help with anything. I was surprised when she didn't slam the door in my face, instead she asked me to check on the kitchen sink because it had been clogging up lately.

And so I kept coming back, the two of us bonding over home repairs, fixing things that didn't even need it. We were the ones that needed fixing.

I didn't want to wake Betty or leave her warm bed, but I had to use the bathroom, so as gently as possible I moved out from under her limbs, making sure she was still peaceful and sleeping, angelic as ever.

I snuck into her bathroom, pushing the door closed. When I was done, I washed my hands and face, needing something to help wake me, then walked back into the bedroom, stopping at her dresser to glance over her floral perfumes, lotions, and open jewelry box. The few pieces I'd gotten her were visible in the box, behind it a photograph sticking out.

I knew it, I had the same set of photo booth pictures in my wallet. Betty and I when we were here last time, celebrating her 21st.

Betty moaned from the bed, "Jug?"

I smiled and walked over to the bed, "Morning, beautiful."

"Why aren't you in bed?" she pouted, reaching her hand to me.

I took it and got back on the bed, using my palms to hover above her. She smiled at me sleepily, moving her arms around my back. I'd never been happier than I was now, here with her.

I leaned down and placed soft kisses against her delicate neck, feeling myself growing harder despite the all night marathon we'd definitely won last night.

I'd slept with more women than I was proud to admit since she left, searching for Betty in each one of them but always coming up empty and disappointed. No one could replace her for me.

Her breathing grew deeper as my kisses got harder, biting the full swell of her breast as I moved down her chest. God, I'd never get enough of her. She was the best thing I'd ever tasted.

She arched her back, moaning and telling me to make love to her. So I need, deep and slow, wanting to give her every piece of me as she shuttered below me, always the most beautiful when she was coming. I followed quickly, finally satisfied and feeling like I was where I'm meant to be.

After a few minutes I reached over for my phone, figuring I should check on whether mum or Jellybean had texted me. I had one from Jellybean, telling me her and mum were having a girls day if I wanted to spend the day with Betty.

I texted back a quick reply and smiled over at Betty.

"I'm yours for the day, if you're free."

Her smile was bright and happy. I always wanted her happy, the last memories I had of her were a lot of tears and heartache.

"Are you hungry?" She asked.

I gave her a look, "Who are you talking to here, babe?"

She laughed and shook her head. She pulled a t-shirt and shorts on as I pulled my pants on. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back against my chest before she could reach her door.

She giggled, the smile clear on her lips as she said my name in warning. I kissed her neck, moving my lips to her ear, my hand pushing between her legs as she pressed her ass back into me.

"You have no idea how fucking crazy I am for you,"

"Jug," she breathed, obviously affected but having enough sense for the both of us, "if we don't eat or drink something soon, we're going to pass out from all the fucking."

I chuckled at her frankness, my stomach grumbling. She had a point, so we both composed ourselves and stepped out into the large open loft. The huge windows covering one side let in plenty of light.

"Oh," Veronica halted before smiling, looking up and down at me. "Hello Jughead."

I gave her a smile and returned her hello, Betty letting my hand go as she moved around the kitchen.

"I'd hug you hello but I'm sure you're covered in sex sweat," she raised a perfect eyebrow.

"He is." Betty said confidently, surprising both of us.

"Well, you two sex maniacs have all day." Veronica smirked. "I'll be out, Kevin's out until tonight, and Archie will be home probably around 5, same as me. Will that give you enough time?" She asked Betty teasingly.

Betty was moving around the kitchen with ease, preparing what she needed to make us for a late breakfast.

"Probably not." Betty replied.

Veronica's mouth fell open in shock as she gave me a stern look, "What have you done to my best friend?"

I shrugged innocently, my smile unmoving as Betty winked at us over her shoulder.

"Okay, I'm leaving before you're fucking on the kitchen counter."

"Oh, good idea," Betty giggled.

"Oh, god, just wipe it down after." Veronica retorted.

"Nice new ink, by the way, Romeo," She said, glancing down at my chest and giving me a genuine smile.

"Thanks," I winked before she laughed and left.

Betty handed me a tall glass of water, telling me the coffee was almost ready. I asked if I could help and she had me cut up some of the fruit. I could do this, I wanted to do this; mornings with her.

We ate when everything was ready, sitting close on our stools and continuously touching. Needing time to digest our food I figured this was a good a time as any to talk about this.

"How'd you feel about me moving to the city?" I asked, praying she'd be happy about it.

"Are you serious, Jug? If you were here I'd have everything I ever wanted."

I leaned in and kissed her. I was going to give her _everything_ she wanted.

"But what about your life in Riverdale?"

"My life's with you… I'm just avoiding life over there." I told her. "Sweet Pea's going to take over… We've been working on bettering the Serpents the last five years. All clean and legitimate businesses. No more bullshit. I'll probably have to go back a few times a year, until everything's settled, but other than that I'm finally ready to start my life… Hopefully with you, if you want me."

"Oh, Juggie," she threw her arms around me and I held her close. "Are you sure though? I don't want you to regret anything."

"I regret not being with you all these years. I'm 30, Betty, I'm ready to be good for you."

"You are good for me," she said, cupping my face as a tear ran down her cheek. I wiped it away, leaning in to kiss her cheek.

"I'm going to go to Riverdale, then come back when Jellybean does. You think you can help me find a place?" I'd saved enough money to help get me by before I found a job here.

"You can stay here. We have plenty of room and I'm sure the others will agree… Unless you're not ready to live together?"

I smiled at her biting lip, "I'm ready to spent every second with you, but I don't want to impose."

"We'll figure it all out." She sighed contently, pulling me closer again. "I'll help you with everything."

I kissed her shoulder. I had no doubt she'd do anything to help me adapt. I was so sure and happy to be doing this. I wanted more with her.

 **5 Years Later –**

5 years after moving to New York City to be with Betty, I was surer than ever that I'd made the right decision, not doubting it for one second. She made me so happy and she helped me build my own life here. She introduced me to some people, which lead to freelance fashion photography gigs, and encouraged me to finish my novel. She was the first in line at the signing. The book did really well and my publisher was pushing me for another one.

I didn't regret any of it, because everything that happened since meeting her had lead me here, to this very moment. My heart felt so full, appreciating all the amazing things I had. I tried not to think about how I didn't deserve them. I'd been seeing a therapist, at Betty's request, and she was helping me deal with some of the things that had happened earlier in my life. I had to be strong and good for my family now, I couldn't let the past affect them.

I smiled when I saw a car pull into our street, knowing it was Betty with the rental. I was waiting outside our place, the bags ready to go as soon as we were. She pulled up in front of me and I stepped around the car quickly to open her door smiling at her sympathetically as she got out with a groan.

"I don't want to get any bigger," she complained with a cute pout; rubbing the right side of her growing belly, round with our daughter safely inside.

I chuckled and leaned in for a kiss. "You're beautiful."

"Thanks, but I don't believe you." She rolled her eyes.

She was, she was more beautiful than the first night we'd met, and that was saying something. I grabbed her ass as she went to walk back up on the sidewalk, giving it a smack upon letting go.

"Hey," she warned, looking back at me with a sexy smile.

"You better believe me, or I'll have to prove it to you later." I winked.

"Oh, well then, I definitely don't believe you." She bit into her lip, giving me a wink in return.

Just as I was about pull her in for another kiss, Jellybean emerged from inside the house, carrying Lydia on her hip.

"Sweet ride, mama!" Jellybean said, coming over and handing me my 2-year-old daughter.

"You like the car, sweetheart?" I asked, giving her chubby cheek a kiss. This adorable little girl, who was almost a complete replica of Jellybean when she was a kid, ruled my heart.

I loved my parents as a son, I loved my baby sister as a brother, and I loved Betty as a soul mate, but loving Lydia as a father was the strongest emotion I'd ever experienced. Being her dad was my proudest achievement. She was the love between Betty and I manifested, and she was the most precious thing in the world.

I was scared shitless when Betty told me she was pregnant. I'd be a shit dad. But when she was born my heart grew tenfold, holding her tiny form in my arms and wanting to protect her instantly. I'd be good at this, I wasn't going to screw this up.

"Yeah," she said excited, throwing her arms around my neck and almost smacking me in the face.

Betty laughed and reached for her, "Come here, little monster. Daddy's gotta put the car seat in anyway." She said, reaching and taking her from me.

Jellybean worked on getting our bags into the trunk while I put the seat into the back, taking Lydia from Betty again so I could strap her in.

"I'm going to pee again and make sure everything's off and locked up," Betty told us, making me smile as she walked up the stairs, using the railing for support. She was moving slower and slower.

Jellybean leaned into my side and I wrapped an arm around my little sister. Who wasn't so little anymore. She was 27, a stunning young woman who had everything going for her. She didn't let any opportunities pass her by. I was so proud, surrounded by the women I loved most.

"Damn, bro, you did really good," she told me.

I raised an eyebrow at her, smirking.

"I still can't believe you locked Betty down."

"Hey, I'm not so bad myself," I mock defended.

She smiled, "I know, you're the best big brother ever. And husband, and dad… I'm proud of you."

I kissed the top of her head, "Means a lot coming from you. Now if only your weren't moving in with that tool."

She rolled her eyes and I threw my hands out in defense. She and Charles were moving in together in the upcoming weeks. I didn't really think badly of him. He made her happy and he was good to her. He'd asked me to meet up with him last week, telling me he'd like to ask her to marry him and what I thought about it. He said he knew my opinion and approval meant everything to Jellybean and that he'd really like my blessing.

I gave it to him. He was going to surprise her by being at mum's house when we arrived. He'd told her he couldn't get away from the city for Easter and wouldn't be coming to visit Riverdale with us.

"Will you stop?" She sighed.

I threw my hands up in defense, "I told you he gave you his number because he was interested in more than just your photographs."

"Shut up," she told me, but I could tell she wasn't really mad at me.

Jellybean got into the back seat with Lydia and I went over to help Betty over to the car.

She got into the passenger seat, settling in and trying to get comfortable. I leaned in and kissed her, rubbing her stomach gently before closing her door and getting into the drivers seat.

The drive was long, made longer with the more frequent stops Betty's bladder demanded. It was fun though, the four of us having a lot to talk about, especially Lydia, becoming more talkative as her vocabulary developed.

Our first stop was mum's place. To drop Jellybean off and have lunch before heading to the Coopers', where we were staying for our visit.

Mum was so happy to see us, gushing over Jellybean, then Betty and her stomach, before taking Lydia from my arms and kissing my cheek.

Mum and I had made a lot of progress. There was still a lot of history between us, a lot of pain, but I knew she was happy with my life changes and especially with the grandchildren I was providing. All that stuff that happened, loosing dad, that pain would never go away, but we were both trying.

"Jellybean, honey, there's something in the backyard for you," Mum smiled, holding Lydia close.

"What are you talking about?" Jellybean asked, giving mum a strange look.

"Just go see."

Jellybean did, disappearing into the backyard where I knew Charles was waiting.

Mum and Betty went to look out of the backdoor, whispering about how romantic the whole thing was. I came to stand behind Betty, because there was nothing better to do, moving my hands to sit on her hips. I wasn't really interested in watching my sister's intimate moment.

There were roses all over the backyard, Charles down on one knee as Jellybean held both hands over her mouth. He proposed and she said yes, crying as he stood and lifted her into his arms, spinning her around and making her laugh happily.

Mum and Lydia went over to congratulate them as Betty turned, bringing her arms up around my shoulders, her belly pressing into mine. "He's good for her," she assured.

I smiled and leaned down to kiss her, "I know. Come on, let's go congratulate them,"

We did, the whole afternoon a celebration as mum prepared a feast. God, I loved her food. And I had missed it so much in the years we didn't speak.

She said she might finally be ready to move to New York City. Yes, she liked her job, but all her family was in the city and she wanted to be close to us. Betty and I had actually discussed asking her to move in with us now that Jellybean was moving out and we had the extra room, so we asked her.

She was excited, saying she could be our full time babysitter so Betty could go back to work when she wanted. We told her she didn't need to do that. Betty and I made it work with Lydia, but she said she wanted to. She said that in a perfect world she'd get to spend time with her grandkids all day, and see her kids. I wanted her to be happy; she deserved it. Maybe she'd even meet someone.

Next up was the Coopers'. The whole family was there, including Sweet Pea and Polly, the twins now seventeen, graduating high school next year, and five year old James, who was very excited to see us. He was the spitting image of Sweet Pea, and an extremely happy and lovable kid.

"Uncle Jug!" He said excitedly as I lifted him into the air, hugging around my neck as I held him, also giving Sweet Pea a hug in greeting.

Polly and Betty laughed, unable to hug comfortably with both their bellies between them. Polly was slightly larger, due any week now. Both sisters were radiant and happy to see one another.

"Did you ever think we'd end up here?" Sweet Pea asked.

He was a father to 2 teenagers, an adorable five year old, and another on the way. I didn't know how he did it, but he made it seem easy. His family adored him and you could tell it meant everything to him.

"Definitely not."

After spending some time with everyone, the kids headed to bed, and Sweet Pea invited Betty and I over to The Wyrm. It was late and I didn't want to leave Betty, but I was also excited to see everyone. Betty agreed, saying she wasn't tired. So I agreed, just for an hour.

Betty was really happy to see Toni, "I'd offer you a Serpent Kiss for old times' sake, but I don't make virgin drinks." She shrugged, placing both hands on Betty's belly as the two caught up. Toni was a newly wed, just back from her honeymoon with her new wife.

We all found a seat and began chatting and catching up. I draped my arm around Betty's shoulders protectively, and kissed her head, my Serpent crew giving me shit for turning into a softie.

"You're not going to propose to her again, are you Jug?" Toni teased and Betty laughed, her eyes bright as she looked at me.

When Betty was six months pregnant with Lydia, I'd proposed right here, where we met. I knew Betty wasn't expecting it, which only made it more special. We got married a few days later at the courthouse. It was perfect, because _she_ was perfect.

"I am having major déjà vu, babe," Betty winked at me, and for a second I was 23 again, laying eyes on her for the first time. I felt so lucky to have even met her.

"I should have proposed the first night I met you."

Toni awed, pulling on Sweet Pea's jacket as he laughed.

"That would have made you even creepier than you already were." Betty shot back, laughing sweetly.

"I was creepy?"

She shrugged and the others laughed. I didn't care, because I knew that today I got the chance to spend time with each and every member of my family – I had so many people who cared about me, and I'd do anything for them.

"Come on, babe, let's get you back to your parents house and I'll give you that Serpent Kiss that Toni won't."

We said goodbye to everyone before heading back to the car, my hand on Betty's thigh as she leaned back and smiled at me lazily, the streetlights illuminating her face in the darkness.

"You good?" I asked.

She nodded, "Just tired, but I'm glad we went to say hello to everyone."

She dozed off by the time we got back, waking again to get inside and up to her old room. I tucked her in and kissed her forehead, going to check on Lydia and giving her a kiss too. Both of my girls were peaceful and safe, and all was right in the world.

I changed into pajama bottoms and got into bed with Betty, caressing her belly and giving it a kiss too.

She moaned sleepily, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, baby, just giving all my girls goodnight kisses."

"Does daddy need a kiss too?"

I kissed her lips softly and cuddled up to her. "I'm so outnumbered." I sighed, mocking stress, although I did worry about them.

"No, Juggie, we're all on your side… We love you so much."

"I know, Betty, I love you too."


End file.
